An Angel's Halo
by Katt In The Boxx
Summary: Buttercup is a guardian angel. In order to get her halo she must guard a person. She is ordered to guard Butch Jojo. She thought it would be easy but complications arise, like her feelings. What happens when she does something that is forbidden among all guardian angels?... Fall in love with the person she's guarding.
1. The Meeting

Kitty Note: I've been resting on this idea for a while now. I thought of it March and it's June so I shall post it. This is my rough draft of the first chapter, I shall revise it later. I hope you like it!

* * *

An Angel's Halo

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do own the Powerpuff Girls!... just kidding...

* * *

Butch was just getting out of school. He was followed by a trail of girls with hearts in their eyes. They were all part of the Butch Jojo part of the Rowdyruff Boyz Fanclub. He was trying to get to the skate park. But there was one girl, the president of the Butch Jojo fanclub who stood in his way.

And that was Princess Morbucks.

"Butchie-boo! Get out of my way! Butchie-boo, wait up!" Butch cringed at the annoying nasally stuck up voice. He started to walk faster. Sadly Princess caught up.

"Butchie-boo! You didn't say bye to me. What kind of boyfriend doesn't do that?" Princess asked. Butch's eye twitched. "I'm not your boyfriend." he stated flatly. "Well not yet at least." she giggled. "One day you will realize your love for me and come running to me." She latched onto his arm.

Butch pried Princess off his arm. "No I won't. Now if you excuse me I have to go." he said. "But Butchie-boo I can give you a ride. I want to spend more time with you!" Princess whined.

_'I don't.'_ he thought. "Thanks for the offer,but I'll pass." Butch said. Before Princess could protest,he pulled out his skateboard and rode off. He sighed in relief. Saying he hated Princess was an understatement. He absolutely despised her. She was a stalker in designer clothes and sparkly jewelry.

When he got to the skate park he met his best friend Mitch there. "Hey man." Mitch greeted. "What's up bro." Butch said. Mitch smirked. "Princess again?" he asked. Butch groaned. "Please don't mention her name in my presence." he said. Mitch chuckled. "Fine."

Butch set his board aside. "I just wish a random hot girl would just fall from the sky. Then she could pose as my girlfriend." he said. "First off a random hot girl would not fall from the sky. Second if that did happen Princess would make that girl's life a living hell." Mitch said.

Butch groaned again and frowned. "You know frowning gives you wrinkles right?" Mitch asked. "It's not my fault that Princess was created." he said. "Well technically Princess wasn't _created_..." Mitch said. "I know the whole process, Mitch." Butch said, glaring at his brunette friend.

"Well she will never stop stalking you until you agree to date her." Mitch said. "She would still stalk me. Why can't she just leave me alone!" Mitch patted his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile above the surface of the earth, a conflict was going on as well.

"How am I not worthy to be a guardian of somebody?" a black haired angel yelled. "You're demonstrating the reason right now. You have a bad temper, Buttercup." the Headmaster said. Buttercup took a deep breath.

"But Blossom and Bubbles are already guardians and have their halos." Buttercup reasoned. "They don't have as bad a temper as you do Buttercup." the Headmaster sighed. "But what if I promise to control my temper?" she asked. The Headmaster didn't say anything.

Buttercup sighed. "Is there anybody who needs a guardian angel? Anybody at all? I really want to get my Guardian's Halo." she pleaded. The Headmaster stopped walking away. Did the cocky almighty Buttercup Utonium just _beg_?

"Fine Buttercup. There is one person that I know of at the moment. But if you lose your temper once you will be back in a flash. Understand?" Buttercup nodded eagerly. "I won't let you down! I'll be the best guardian and get my Guardian's Halo!" she said. She flew away to get ready.

Headmaster sighed. _'That's until you realize how much you two are alike.'_

* * *

Butch was heading home. It was nearly seven by then. Brick wanted him home by seven. Butch did not like his brother mad at him. The last Butch got him mad he got his baby... ahem skateboard taken away from him. That was not a fun two weeks.

When he got to his house he saw Brick on the porch, reading the newspaper. "Dude, how do you read that stuff? It's so boring." Butch commented. Brick looked up at him.

"Unlike you, I actually care to know what's going on in the town. Did you know that three girls were killed two weeks ago?" Brick asked. Butch shook his head. "Does it list their names?" he asked. He wondered if he knew any of them.

Brick shook his head. "Their identities are unknown. All identification of the girls were burned. The criminal refused to tell the identities and was sent to jail." Brick said. Butch raised an eyebrow. "Even credit cards?" he asked. "I don't think they would have credit cards. They were about our age." Brick said.

Butch shrugged and went inside. He grabbed a soda and went past the living room. Boomer was playing Modern Warfare 3. "Hey Boom." Butch said. "Hey Butch." Boomer said, not taking his eyes off the screen. Butch smirked. "Hey Boomer I'm going to use your laptop." he said.

"Okay whatever." Boomer said. Butch grinned. Works every time. Butch went into the kitchen and went on ChatFace. He tried to open his account but it kept saying 'Incorrect Password or E-Mail address'. Butch looked at the computer and frowned.

He typed in his e-mail address and his password as 'ILovePrincess' His account was opened and his relationship status had changed and it said 'In a relationship' and his girlfriend was apparently Princess Morbucks. He changed his status back to 'single' and he also changed his password again.

Why does she always have to hack his account?

* * *

Buttercup was basically trembling with excitement. She was about to be a guardian. She would have to tell Bubbles and Blossom soon.

"So Buttercup you know all the rules right?" Headmaster asked. Buttercup frowned. "There's rules?" she asked. Headmaster nodded.

"First you must not reveal yourself to anybody but the person your guarding. Meaning nobody else must know your an angel"

"Geez, you make me sound like a superhero in disguise or something." she muttered. "In a way you are. You are guarding this person's life." Headmaster said. Buttercup looked at him. "I never thought about it like that before." she said.

"Second you must guard this person's life at all costs."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Isn't that the point of being a guardian angel?" she asked. Headmaster glared at her. "Don't make me change my mind." he warned. Buttercup quickly shut her mouth.

"The last rule is the most important rule. It is often called the Black Rule since nobody has dared to do it. I was the-"

"Will you just get on with the rule?" Buttercup asked. "Oh right off topic." he said. "Yes very." she commented.

"The last rule is... you mustn't fall in love with the person your guarding. It is forbidden. Immediate revoke of halo and you will be shunned if you do so."

Buttercup gulped. She will not fall in love with this person. Even if it seemed impossible not to do so.

"Are you ready Buttercup?" Headmaster asked. Buttercup's face looked determined. "Yes Headmaster." she said. Headmaster summoned a golden staircase to her destination. She started to walk down it.

"Good luck Buttercup."

* * *

Butch was on ChatFace and he was talking to Mitch.

Mitch Mitchellson: Has the girl fallen from the sky yet?  
Butch Jojo: Nope not yet but I have a feeling it will happen soon. ;)  
Mitch Mitchellson: Well good luck with that dude. Hey I g2g. I have to take Robin on a date.  
Butch Jojo: All right dude good luck see ya l8er.  
Mitch Mitchellson: Thx ;)  
Mitch Mitchellson has logged off.

Butch closed Boomer's laptop. He headed to his room. He walked onto his balcony. He looked up at the sky. Man did he wish that a girl would fall from the sky.

Then a blinding golden light entered the sky. Butch shielded his eyes from the light. He looked again and saw... a girl walking down a golden staircase. She had long black hair that went to mid back and light green eyes. She was wearing a white strapless floor length dress with a short train. She had a light blush on her cheeks.

The thing that amazed Butch the most about her was her wings. One was black and one was white. Weren't most angel wings white? But still she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She reached her hand out to him. He grabbed it. It was so soft. He helped her onto the balcony.

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you." she said. Butch looked down at her. A beautiful girl just walked down a golden staircase to his balcony. That was better than a hot girl falling from the sky.

"Are you Butch Jojo?" she asked. "Yes. Now who are you?" he asked, flashing her a charming smile that made her blush a little. "I'm Buttercup." she started.

"And I'm here to be your guardian angel."

* * *

Kitty Note: And here's the first chapter. I know I made Buttercup a little OOC when they met, but I had to make her angelic. My defense: She was walking down a golden staircase! I had to make her angelic! Buttercup isn't exactly an angel. Please review! Flames will be used to make smores! :)


	2. Princess's Patience Thinning Technique

Kitty Note: Okay I am so happy! I got eleven reviews for the first chapter! I want to thank all the reviewers and readers who read the story and didn't review. Remember people I accept anonymous reviews! Well enough with this note, on with the story!

* * *

An Angel's Halo

Chapter 2: Princess's Patience Thinning Technique

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls... *sigh*...

* * *

Butch looked at the girl in front of him in awe. "M-my guardian angel?" he asked. "Mhmm. Now can we go inside? I'm kinda cold." she said. She walked into Butch's room. Butch followed her.

Butch watched as Buttercup's wings melted into her wings. They left what looked like a tattoo of angel wings. One black and one white. "Now will you explain?" Butch asked.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at him. That surprised Butch. What happened to the angelic girl that was in her place five minutes ago? "There isn't anything to explain. I'm your guardian angel. Point blank." she said.

Buttercup yawned. She snapped her fingers and she was no longer wearing the white dress. She was wearing a black tank top and light green pajama shorts. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail. Butch frowned. He liked the white dress, though he couldn't complain about the present outfit.

"I'm hungry." she stated. Butch rolls his eyes. "Then poof up a sandwich. You're an angel right?" Butch said, clearly uninterested. He turned on the laptop. Buttercup frowned, but it quickly turned into a smirk. "Alright Butchie Boy I wonder what would happen if I went downstairs and your brothers saw me." she commented sitting on his bed.

Butch looked at her in disgust. "You wouldn't." he said. She crossed her legs and smirked. "Oh I will." she said. Butch growled and got up. He glared at her. "Now she's showing her true colours." he muttered.

Buttercup glared at him. "What was that?" she asked, menacingly. He could of swore he saw her eyes flash red. "Nothing." he said going downstairs to the kitchen. "I shouldn't get her anything." he muttered. A random gust of wind made him fall down the stairs.

"Bitch." Butch muttered.

"Bastard." Buttercup muttered.

When Butch got to the kitchen, he was stopped by Boomer. "Hey Butch, have you seen my laptop?" he asked. "Yep,I have it." Butch said,opening the fridge.

"Why?" Boomer asked, sitting on the counter. "You said I could use it." Butch said, pulling out a sub. "When?" his brother asked. 'When you were playing MW3." Butch stated, heading to the cupboard.

"I told you not to do that to me." Boomer whined. Butch smirked. "And since when have I listened to you little brother?" he asked, pulling out a pack of chips. Boomer groaned and went back to the living room. The sounds of shooting and Boomer's potty mouth was heard.

Butch entered his room he saw Buttercup on his bed, flipping through the TV channels. She eyed him and spotted the food. She grinned and took the food. She bit into the sub. "This is good." she said. 'i love jalapenos, yellow bell peppers, chipoltle ranch, tomatoes, and lettuce on my sandwiches. My favorite." she commented.

Butch raised an eyebrow. _'That's my favorite too.'_ he thought. He opened his ChatFace account. He saw that Princess was online. Why does he have her on his contacts list? He swore he blocked her.

He was about to press the little (x) in the corner of the screen when a message popped up. He groaned as he read the message.

_Princess Morbucks wants to chat!_

Buttercup looked at Butch. She saw him frowning at the screen. "You know frowning gives you wrinkles, right?" she asked. Butch moved his head to look at her. "So I've been told." he answered. Buttercup looked at the screen and clicked the 'accept' button.

Butch looked at Buttercup. He didn't say anything to her, just stared. "Dude, you're starting to creep me out." she said. "Why? Why did you do that?" he asked. "Why are you so ticked that I made you talk to your girlfriend?" she said.

Butch stared at Buttercup again. "You really need to stop that." she said. "Princess Morbucks is not, will not, and never will be my girlfriend. Got it?" he asked. Buttercup nodded her head. They looked at the message that popped up.

Princess Morbucks: Heyy Butchie-boo ^^

Butch's eye twitched. She really had no idea how much he hated that nickname. Buttercup, however, was snickering. "Butchie-boo? Some pet name." she said. Butch glared at her. He typed in a response.

Butch Jojo: Princess I'm busy

"Lies." muttered Buttercup. "It's for a good cause." Butch defended himself. "Lying to your girlfriend is for a good cause?" she asked. Butch looked at her. "Is this a habit or something?" Buttercup asked. "Never say that again." he stated. "Say what?" she asked.

"Never say the Princess Morbucks is my girlfriend. As I said before, Princess is not, will not, and never will be my girlfriend." he stated bluntly. Buttercup raised her hands up in defeat and decided to finish her chips.

Butch looked at the screen to see a number of messages. One thing in particular made him grin.

Princess Morbucks: Butchie-boo?  
Princess Morbucks: BUTCHIE-BOO!  
Princess Morbucks: BUTCH! D:  
Princess Morbucks: r u avoiding me?  
Princess Morbucks: u wouldn't do that to me right?  
Princess Morbucks: Hmm maybe u r busy  
Princess Morbucks has left the chat

Right when Butch was about to close the chat, something popped up on the screen.

Princess Morbucks has entered the chat  
Princess Morbucks: Butchie-boo r u there?

Butch felt like ripping his hair out. Would she ever go away? And Buttercup was not helping. She was laughing at his misery. Some angel she is. She's more like the devil's apprentice to Butch.

Butch Jojo: Yes Im here. Had 2 take care of sumthin

He looked at Buttercup who was watching something on Disney Channel. He had to ask her how olshe is d she was because she looks to old to be watching Disney Channel. (K/N: I stopped watching Disney Channel after Wizards of Waverly Place stopped...)

Princess Morbucks: Great! i just wanted 2 talk 2 u about our date on Friday

Butch stared at the screen. "I thought she wasn't your girlfriend." a voice next to his ear said. Butch jumped and looked behind him to see a startled Buttercup. "Geez a little jumpy are you?" she said. Butch rolled his eyes.

"She is not my girlfriend..." he said, getting annoyed with Buttercup's accusations. "She's the president of my fanclub."

Butch Jojo: I dont remember a date

Buttercup looked at him in incredulously. "You have a fanclub?" she asked. "Well not my own fanclub. I share it with my brothers. It's called the Rowdyruff Boyz Fanclub. It has three branches. One for each brother. Princess is the president of the Butch Jojo Fanclub." Butch smirked at Buttercup's reaction.

"Impressed?" he asked. "No I just found out why you have an over inflated ego." she answered. Butch frowned. She was supposed to be impressed like the other girls. What is wrong with this chick?

Princess Morbucks: So glad u agreed! Hows 7

This time Butch did press the little (x) in the corner. He had no more patience left for Princess. Butch ran his hands through his raven locks. He sighed. Princess can really piss someone off in less than thirty minutes. Butch calls it ... Princess's Patience Thinning Technique.

"That was an interesting chat." Buttercup said. Butch glared at her. He turned off the TV. "Hey I was watching that!" Buttercup protested. Butch looked at her skeptically. "You were watching Wizards of Waverly Place?" he asked.

"Yes I was! It was the one where Juliet comes back." Buttercup whined. "And I don't care." Butch said. "But that's my favorite episode." she whined again. Butch did nothing. Buttercup stuck her tongue out at him. "I want my bed back." Butch said. Buttercup got off his bed but got some clouds and made a bed next to his.

Butch looked at Buttercup. "Why clouds?" he asked. "Because they're comfortable." she said. "Can I have one?" Butch asked. "No. Now good night... Prince." she snickered at her joke. (K/N: Get it Prince and Princess? Pun intended)

"Buttercup..." Butch warned. "Fine, fine sorry." she muttered.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Butchie and Princess sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes-"

"Buttercup!"

"Sorry... couldn't help it."

* * *

Kitty Note: This chapter was more of a filler than anything. In the next two chapters something significant will so no worries! And Buttercup is more in character in this chapter.

REVIEW RESPONSES!

**ROCuevas**- Thanks for the review!

**Lovebubbles3**- I appreciate your review!

**Katherine Loves Kisses**- Thanks! Unfortunately Blossom and Bubbles don't come in until a lot later in the story :( Sorry... man now I feel bad...

**Sayami-chan03**- Thanks! Here's the update!

**Lover**- I'm glad you like the story! Here's the next chapter. I know it's not good. It's more of a buildup chapter for something that's going to happen.

**cookie. inspector-** Thanks! Here's more! P.S. I love your pen name!

**SevenSecretsGuardian**- I'm glad you love the story! Here's the next chappie!

**ButtercupxButchForever**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! As for Butch's baby I based that on me and my friend Sammy. My guitars are my babies and his skateboard is his baby. So I thought that Butch would act as if his skateboard was his baby.

**AlexaRainForest**- Yes Butch got his wish, but Buttercup really didn't fall from the sky. She ascended down a golden staircase. It would be kinda weird if a girl fell from the sky wouldn't you think?

**MistyCobainxx**- Thanks for the review. I tried to describe Buttercup the best I could so thank you for liking it. As for a ButchxButtercup scene, it won't happen til later. You know how stubborn the Greens are.

**animeskullgirl16**- Ah yes poor Butch. I feel bad for him. He's getting stalked by Princess. Yes BC will fall for Butch, as much as she tries not to.

Thank you for all who reviewed and all who read. I think this is my most successful story yet! Please review people. I like to hear your thoughts on the story!


	3. Don't Tell Anybody

Kitty Note: Thank you to all my awesome readers. Thanks for all the people who favorited/subscribed to this story. You don't know how much all the reviews mean to me :3. Well let's get on with the story!

* * *

An Angel's Halo

Chapter 3: Don't Tell Anybody

Disclaimer: I do not or ever will own the Powerpuff Girls

* * *

"And do not touch anything while I'm gone."Butch said. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Yeah,yeah,yeah." she said, handing him his black and green backpack. "I'm serious Buttercup." he hissed at her.

"I'm not going to break anything. Now that you laid down your rules, I have to lay down mine." Butch frowned. "There's rules for having a guardian angel?" he asked. Buttercup nodded. "There's only one Butchie Boy, so don't get your panties in a knot." Butch glared at her.

"You cannot tell anybody what I am." she said. Butch raised an eyebrow. "By what you mean an angel?" he asked. Buttercup glared at him. "No I mean a pizza delivery girl." she said sarcastically. "You're a pizza delivery person too? Man can I get a free pizza?'" Butch asked.

Buttercup slapped him upside the head. "Oww..." he whined. "I was being sarcastic. Now I suggest you leave before you're late." she said. "And remember don't tell anyone." Butch left his room, rubbing the back of his head.

"For a girl, she sure can hit." he muttered. Buttercup, who heard this, smirked.

* * *

When Butch got to school, he snuck in through the gym door. Mitch met him at the door. "Dude, this is getting out of hand. You can't even go through the main door without being harassed by Princess." he said. "I know but it's the best I can do." Butch said.

"Yoohoo! Butchikins?" Butch started to panic. He heard the clacking of Princess's expensive heels. He ran out the gym door. Princess came in to see Mitch smirking. She frowned. "Where is Butch?" she asked.

"I don't know Princess." he stated, putting his hands into his pocket. Princess scoffed. "Well if you see him tell him to meet me at the outside after school." With that she walked away.

Butch came back in. "Is she gone?" he whispered. "Yeah man." Butch came in. "Let's get to class."

* * *

Buttercup was bored. She was tired of being locked in Butch's room. "His brothers should be at school." A sly smirk was now pasted on her face. She got of his bed, careful not to make a sound. She opened his door a crack. She opened wider and looked both ways.

She walked out of the room. She smiled at her accomplishment. "Might as well explore the house I'm going to be in for Headmaster know's how long." she said.

Buttercup decided to explore Brick's room first. When she got in she smiled. "Reminds me of Blossom's old room." she said. It was red instead of pink of course, but the tidiness of the room made her homesick. She sat on Brick's bed. "I miss you Blossom." she said.

She walked out of Brick's room and headed to Boomer's room. She opened it and smiled. It was just like Bubble's room, except it was a darker shade of blue and didn't have the stuffed animals. "If only." she said, walking in. She sat on Boomer's bed.

She then realized something. She was so comfortable in Butch's room. And she realized why. It was so similar to _her_ own room. The messiness of the room. The green and black. Band posters on the wall. The only difference was that his room was a different shade of green.

She smiled. "I guess we aren't that different after all."

* * *

Butch was in a middle of a test. He hated tests. Whoever invented tests should be in the deepest pits of hell. Of course the test was easy but it was kinda hard to take a test when Princess kept passing you notes and making googly eyes at you.

That was happening to Butch. His desk was covered in love notes by Princess. And she kept making weird faces at him. At first he thought that she had something in her eye. Later he found out that she was trying to flirt with him. Buttercup could do a better job... let's forget he thought that.

Right now he was covering his head with a book. The looks she was giving him are disturbing. He looked up and saw her mouth:

_'I want you.'_

Please let this class be over soon!

* * *

When Buttercup was done rummaging around the house, she returned to Butch's room. She came in and yawned. "Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt." She looked around and found Butch's iPod that she hid.

"Good thing he didn't find it." she smirked. She typed in his pass code. It was his birthday. Idiot. And he has his birth date on his calendar. She laid down on Butch's bed.

She put on Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. She smiled and snuggled into the pillow. She soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

Butch was so happy that it was the end of the day. He raced out of the school. He went to his locker and saw that his baby (aka skateboard) was gone. He started to panic. His baby was gone!

He then saw a note in his locker. He groaned and frowned.

_Dear Butchie-Boo,_

_I know that Mitch didn't send you my message to meet me outside. So I took matters into my own hands. I want you to meet me outside by the flagpole to discuss something. Oh and if you don't come, you won't get your skateboard._

_Love,_  
_Princess xoxo_

"You are going to get a lot of wrinkles when your older." Mitch commented. "So when we get older, you can blame Princess for all my wrinkles." Butch replied, walking away.

"Where you going?" Mitch asked. "I have to meet Princess." Butch answered, distastefully. Mitch frowned. "Good luck with that." he said. "

Butch sighed as he walked away. 'I'm going to need all the luck I can get."

***/\***

Butch saw Princess at the flagpole. She was applying lip gloss. Butch spotted his skateboard by a bodyguard. He frowned. So much for his plan take and run.

He walked up to Princess. She smiled and hugged him. "Butchikins you came!" she squealed. "I had no choice." he muttered. Luckily she didn't hear him. "What did you want to talk about?" Butch asked. He pried Princess off his neck.

"Well you know that I throw a birthday bash every year right?" she asked. Butch nodded. He didn't like where this was going. "Well this is going to be my Sweet Sixteen." she continued. Butch really didn't like where this was going. "

"I want you to be my date." Insert record scratching sound. "Can you repeat that?" he asked. "Butchie I want you to be my date for my Sweet Sixteen party this weekend." Butch's eye twitched.

"And of course if you don't I guess you'll have to buy a new skateboard." That was not okay. That is cruel and unusual punishment. "Fine, as long as I can bring two people along." he negotiated. Princess frowned. "Who?" she asked.

"Mitch and the other person you don't know." Princess thought about it. "Fine." she said. "The more people at my party, the more popular I look." With that she and the bodyguard started to walk away.

"What about my skateboard?" he asked. Princess turned around and smiled. "I think I'll just keep this until the end of the party. Just to make sure you do come." Butch glared at her.

He started to walk home. "Deceitful little bitch."

* * *

When Butch got to his house. He ran into Boomer. "Hey bro." Boomer said. "I had the worse day ever." Butch groaned. "What happened?" Boomer asked.

"You know that Princess's Sweet Sixteen Party is this weekend right?" Boomer nodded. "Well she blackmailed me into being her date." Boomer patted his back. "Good luck with that bro." he said.

Butch got up and looked at Boomer pleadingly. "Will you go as Princess's date?" he asked. "Hell no!" Boomer yelled. "Some brother you are." Butch muttered walking upstairs.

He opened the door. He saw that Buttercup was sleeping on his bed, listening to his iPod. So that is where that went. But then he had to admire her legs.

Her creamy smooth legs were just begging for him to grab them. Then his eyes moved to her curves. She had then in all the right places. He then then looked at her chest. He wondered what her cup size she was. He guessed she was around the C or low D.

"Butch would you stop staring at me?" she muttered. "I thought you were sleeping." Butch said. "I was. Then I heard the door open." she muttered. "Oh. So you're a light sleeper." he said. Buttercup sat up and looked at Butch. "I guess you can say that." she said.

Butch got Boomer's laptop (he still hasn't gave it back). He went on ChatFace. He started to talk to Mitch.

Mitch Mitchelson: U wanted to tlk to me?  
Butch Jojo: Yeah ur goin to Princess's Sweet 16 with me

Buttercup looked at Butch. "I thought you hated her." she said. "I do. But she is making be her date. She took my skateboard." Butch replied.

Mitch Mitchelson: Y?  
Butch Jojo: Cuz she blackmailed me into being her date.

Buttercup snickered at that. "Shut up." he muttered. "You're going too." Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "No I'm not." she said. "How old are you?" Butch asked. "Sixteen." she answered. "Yep, you're going." Butch confirmed.

Mitch Mitchelson: Fine, but Im bringing Robin  
Butch Jojo: Kewl, g2g  
Butch Jojo has logged off

Butch turned off the laptop. He picked up the phone. "Hello Townsville High. How may I help you?" the receptionist asked. "What's our last name?" he asked Buttercup. "Utonium." she answered.

"Hello I would like to register a new student." Butch said. Buttercup's eyes widen. This was not part of the contract. "Wonderful! First and last name of the student please." she said. "Buttercup Utonium." Butch answered.

"Grade?"

"Tenth."

"Sex?"

"Female."

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Date of Birth?" Butch looked at Buttercup. "March Twenty-first." she said. Butch raised his eyebrow. Her birthday was yesterday?

"March Twenty-first."

"Oh well tell her happy belated birthday." the receptionist said. "I will." Butch said. "Well when do you want her to start?" she asked. "Tomorrow." he said. "Okay I will notify the office and teachers. She will get her schedule tomorrow." the receptionist said. "Thank you." And Butch hung up.

"You are going to school tomorrow." Butch said. Buttercup groaned. "Dammit. Not that hell hole." she said. "Yes that hell hole." And with that he walked away. Buttercup turned on the TV.

"Oh and Buttercup?" She looked at the adolescent in front of her.

"Happy Belated Birthday."

* * *

Kitty Note: Yes I decided to have the time line during the March/April period. It goes better with the story line I have planned out. So I hope that it isn't a problem. oh and I will be updating more often now because school is out.

REVIEW RESPONSES!

**ROCuevas**- Thanks for the review. I guess when you have a filler you have to make it slightly funny or interesting right?

**XxSupernaturalQueenxX**- I know Buttercup is an awesome angel. Who wouldn't want her to be there guardian angel? It seems very Buttercup like to tease Butch. And for Brick and Boomer finding Buttercup in Butch's room... I'll think about it. I'm glad you love the story!

**ButtercupXButchForever**- I still watch Disney too. But I'm not going to say my age. and yes Princess is very annoying. Her voice annoys the hell out of me. It has gone downhill though... A lot of people want Boomer or Brick to find Buttercup in Butch's room. I guess I can make that happen.. You don't have to wait longer for my update. Here it is!

**ButtercupXGotXThatXSwag-** I updates ASAP! Here you go!

**Lovebubbles3**- Well I'm glad you thought the chapter was funny. As for Princess, she's onee of those people who are used to getting everything they want and ca't take no for an answer.

**animeskullgirl16**- I love the name of the chapter! It took me a while to think of a name and I looked back at the chapter. Then I found that. Disney has gone downhill. And yes Buttercup is a troublesome angel.

**becomingemo**- Here's more. You don't have to wait any longer!

**Katherine Loves Kisses**- Here's the update. Yes I agree Princess does need to get a life so the Greens can get together.

Princess: I do not need to get a life! I have one!

Me: Go away Princess! We aren't talking to you!

**Sayami-Chan03**- Who doesn't feel bad for Butch? Having Princess as a stalker is like going in the deepest part of hell. Brick and Boomer probably do have stalkers but not as extreme as Princess. Thanks and here is the update.

**Babyflowers**- I'm glad you thought that the chapter was funny!

**bratzs12345**- Thanks for the review! The Greens are my favourite Powerpuff couple too!

Thanks for all the reviewers again. They are my inspiration to keep in going with a story. So keep on sending in those awesome reviews!


	4. First Impressions

Kitty Note: Again I will like thank all my awesome readers who reviewed and favorited/subscribed to me and/or this story. You guys are awesome. My goal is to get forty-five reviews. Can you help me? :3

* * *

An Angel's Halo

Chapter 4: First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. All rights go to Craig McCracken.

* * *

"BUTTERCUP WAKE UP!"

Buttercup jumped out of her bed,landing on the floor. She groaned and glared at Butch,who smirked back at her. "Dude,do you know what time it is?" she asked him as she got up.

"Yeah it's seven. School starts at eight." Butch informed her. Buttercup frowned. "School?" she asked. "Yeah,school. I enrolled you yesterday. Remember?" he explained, ruffling her hair.

Buttercup swatted his hand away. She walked into his bathroom. She looked back at Butch and glared at him. "Don't get any ideas." she hissed at him. He just smirked back at her.

Buttercup summoned a new pair of clothes and her toiletries. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Hmm, this might take a while." she said as she summoned a brush.

* * *

Butch was lying on his bed,bored out his mind. "Do all girls take this long to get dressed?" he asked himself. He walked over to his bathroom He knocked on the door.

"Buttercup hurry the hell up." he yelled. "Hold on." she yelled back. He rolled his eyes. He sat on his bed. This is going to take a while...

* * *

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Impatient bastard." she muttered as she applied eyeliner. She sighed. "I don't wanna go to school." she whined.

Her eyes glazed over to the window. She looked at the window again and grinned. She cleaned up her stuff and hid it. She grabbed her backpack and hoodie and opened the window.

Buttercup looked back. She smirked and took out her eyeliner. She wrote on Butch's mirror:

LATER SUCKA! XD  
~BC

She grabbed her stuff and jumped out the window.

* * *

Butch was an impatient person. He was bored and Buttercup was still in the bathroom. He opened the door to find Buttercup gone. He also go a little message too.

LATER SUCKA! XD  
~BC

He looked to see the window open. "She's good." he said. "But not that good." He went back to his room and got his stuff. He jumped out the window.

* * *

"Hehehe Sucker." Buttercup chuckled as she walked down the street. "Who's the sucker?" a voice behind her asked. Buttercup stopped and looked behind her. It was Butch.

"Aw Damn." she whined. Butch grabbed her arm. "NO! I don't wanna go to school!" she shrieked. Butch looked at her. "What are you? Five?" he asked. Buttercup stuck her tongue out at him. "I take that as a yes." he muttered.

"Why don't you drive?" Buttercup asked Butch. "Because school is only three blocks away." he answered. He continued to drag Buttercup by her arm. She escaped a few times but Butch managed to get her on school grounds.

Buttercup frowned at the building. She has always despised school. The boring teachers droning on about something that she won't need to know to get a job. A person who's doing a job interview would not ask you when did the French Revolution started. And if they did... Buttercup would be in trouble.

"Hey Butch." Mitch said. "Hey Mitch." Butch greeted. Mitch looked at Buttercup. "Who is she?" he asked. "This is Buttercup. She is my... um..."

Buttercup saved him. "I'm his new neighbor." she said,glaring at Butch. "Well I'm Mitch. And you'll meet Princess Morbucks in... 3...2...1."

"BUTCHIKINS!"

Buttercup started to laugh. She couldn't help it. Butch glared at her. "What's so damn funny?" he asked her. "B-B-Butchikins." she said between laughs. Mitch joined into the laughter.

Princess hugged Butch. "Hey Butchikins." she said, making Mitch and Buttercup roar with laughter. She looked at the two. "What's so funny?" she asked, rather rudely. Buttercup stifled her laughter. "Nothing." she said. She looked at Mitch. "I thought the Robin girl had brown hair and blue eyes." she said raising an eyebrow.

"This isn't Robin." Mitch said, controlling his laughter. "Then who is it?" she asked. Nobody answered. She glared at Buttercup. She tapped Buttercup on the shoulder.

"Who are you?" she asked,rudely. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I'm Rick James,bitch." she answered. Princess looked confused. "Isn't Rick a boys' name?" she asked smirking. Everybody face palmed.

"You must be extremely stupid." Buttercup stated. Princess looked offended. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Did I stutter?" Buttercup asked. Princess looked at Butch. "Who is this? And how dare she speak to me like this?" she hissed.

"Princess,this is Buttercup. My new neighbor. And remember that person who was going to your birthday?" he asked. Princess nodded. "This is her." Butch stated.

"WHAT?" Princess and Buttercup shrieked. "I never agreed to this!" Buttercup yelled. Butch shrugged. Buttercup stormed off into the school building. "I better catch up to her before she gets lost." Butch answered walking after.

Butch caught up to Buttercup. "You don't even know your way around the school." he said. "But I do know where the main office is." she said. "So?" he asked. "Then I can un-enroll myself out of this school." she said.

Butch smirked. "Good luck with that." he said. "You need a parent to do that with." Buttercup frowned. "I fucking hate this school!" she yelled. "Hey! Who used profanities?" a teacher asked. Buttercup pointed to a random person. "Brendan! Detention!" the teacher yelled. Brendan just shrugged.

Butch and Buttercup walked into the school. "Ah you must be Buttercup." the receptionist said, looking at Buttercup. She nodded. "Here's your schedule." The receptionist looked at Butch. "And Butch would you be her guide? I believe she has all your classes." she said.

Butch looked at the schedule and smirked. "Yes she does. Thank you Miss Erickson." Buttercup frowned. The receptionist smiled. "You're welcome. Have a good day." she said. Buttercup walked out. "Come on Butchikins." she said over her shoulder. Butch frowned.

He _hated_ that nickname.

* * *

Buttercup and Butch were now in fourth period. Butch was looking out the window and Buttercup... well Buttercup was sleeping.

"Buttercup!" Miss Keane yelled. Buttercup looked up. "What kind of first impression is sleeping on your first day of school." she asked. Buttercup rubbed her eyes. "Sorry Miss Keane." she muttered. Miss Keane smiled.

Buttercup looked on the board. She frowned. She already learned all this stuff. Thanks to Headmaster who wanted her to keep up with her "studies". The bell rang. Everybody began to grab their stuff and head to lunch. Buttercup and Butch were headed to lunch when they were stopped by Princess.

"Butchie-boo!" she yelled. Buttercup looked at Butch. "How many nicknames does she have for you?" she asked. "Just those two. Thank God." he said.

Princess looked at Buttercup and scowled. "Butchikins why is she here?" she asked. Buttercup glared at Princess. "You're not exactly a ray of sunshine either." she said to her. Princess rolled her eyes at her. "Roll your eyes at me one more time and I will knock them into the back of your sockets." Buttercup threatened.

Butch shushed Buttercup. "Princess I'm her guide around the school." Butch said. Princess frowned but it turned into a smirk. "I can be her guide. It's better for a girl to be a girl's guide,right?" Butch didn't even get to answer before Buttercup had an outburst.

"Hell to the no! I rather be locked in a room with Butch then have you as a guide. And that's bad because I don't even like him." Buttercup said. Butch faked hurt. "And I thought we were friends Buttercup." he said putting his hand over his heart. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

Princess just scoffed. "Butchie-boo I just wanted to tell you that my dress is going to be yellow. So wear a yellow tux." she demanded. Butch looked at Princess. "Can't I just wear a yellow tie?" he asked. Princess sighed dramatically. "Fine." she said. "Daddy will be sending you the suit and tie today." With that she flounced off.

"Teh, she didn't offer me a dress." Buttercup commented. "Can't you just poof one up." Butch asked. "Yes. I just wanted to see if she would offer me a dress." she answered.

The two adolescents walked to the lunchroom. They were met by Robin and Mitch.

"Hey guys!" Butch said. Robin looked at Buttercup. "Hi I'm Robin." she said. "I'm Buttercup. And may I say you are much more polite than Princess." Buttercup said. Robin laughed. "I think everybody is nicer than her." she said.

The four ate lunch together. Buttercup learned that Mitch and Robin are dating. She also had to slap Mitch for saying that her and Butch were the perfect couple.

"So can you guys go to the skate park today?" Butch asked. Mitch frowned. "Wish we could but I promised Robin I'd go dress shopping with her." he answered. Robin smiled. "Now you can watch me model dresses for you." she said. "I get my own fashion show." Mitch agreed.

Butch and Buttercup rolled their eyes at the mushiness.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. Buttercup and Butch were piled down with homework,much to both of their displeasure. Butch groaned. "What is equilibrium?" he asked. "Internal balance." Buttercup stated.

"Okay thank you." he said. Buttercup rolled her eyes. Brick walked in. "Hey Butch can I-" Brick looked at Butch,then at Butch,then at Buttercup again and smirked. "Butch,who is this?" he asked,slyly.

Butch was shocked and so was Buttercup. They did not expect Brick to just walk in. "Brick this is Buttercup. She's,uh, the new girl at school." he answered. "So... is she your girlfriend?" he asked Butch.

"NO!" they both shouted. Brick sweatdropped. "Okay no need to get so touchy." he said. The two just glared at him. Brick walked out the room. "That was not okay." Buttercup stated. "They usually knock." Butch said. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

After two long hours, they finally finished their homework. Buttercup flopped down on her bed and smiled. "So tired." she muttered. Butch checked the clock. 9:30. Might as well go to sleep.

"So... ready to go to school tomorrow?"

That comment ended with Butch getting a shoe chucked at him.

* * *

Kitty Note: Well that's a chapter. I think the chapter after the next chapter will be Princess's party. I already written the party out and it is three chapters long. Just for a heads up.

REVIEW RESPONSES!

**SevenSecretsGuardian**- It's ok that you didn't review last chapter. I forgiveth you. LOL! Thanks for the review. And yes I agree Butch shouldn't be tortured by Princess. But it's the plot line. The force is always with me and I'll that to Butch.

Me: BUTCH!

Butch: WHAT!

Me: SevenSecretsGuardian says may the force be with you.

Butch: And may the force be with your spirit SevenSecretsGuardain.

**BlackNGreen**- I read your stories but I forgot to review :( I'll be sure to review after I finish this update. I like the concept of the story. It is kinda similar to this story. I appreciate your review!

**xAngelReaperx**- Thanks! Well as you saw Buttercup reacted to Princess with attitude and what not. She what Princess's Patience Thinning Technique can do to people?

**becomingemo**- Yeah I know Buttercup has to go to school. That sucks. Poor her. Butch is a big meanie!

Buttercup: Damn right poor me!

Butch: I am not a big meanie!

**Lovebubbles3**- I'm glad you like the story. Here's the update!

**PPGxRRB 4EVA-** Thanks! And thank you for the review.

**XxSupernaturalQueenxX**- Yes Happy Belated Birthday to Buttercup. And here's the chapter!

**OreoMonstah-** Buttercup will most likely have to pose as Butch's girlfriend at some point in the story. And yes poor Butchikins! P.S.: I love your pen name!

Butch: Don't call me that!

Me: I will if I wanna Butchikins!

Butch: *glare*

Me: You mad bro? *troll face*

**ButtercupXGotXThatXSwag**- Yes Butch is indeed Butch is a pervert XD. I'm glad you think that this story is awesome!

Butch: I am not a pervert.

Me: *coughcough* Yes you are! *coughcough*

**Sayami-Chan03**- Let's let Butch respond to this comment.

Butch: It's hard dealing with her everyday. She literally followed me to my house in a limo to find out where I lived.

Sayami-Chan03: *pats his back*

Butch: Thank you. I needed that sympathy

**Bu-bu-BUTTERCUP**- I'm glad you like this story. I hope your computer works now XD

loves your story- We'll see who Blossom and Bubbles are guarding. I'm glad you love my story. It's cool that you're giving me ideas. Everybody's influenced by review right?

**LittleMissToughCookie**- Hmm I've never watched that show before. I'll look it up. Thanks for the review.

Thank you to all my reviewers! You get cookies! *hands out cookies*


	5. The Day Before The Party

Kitty Note: ZOMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH MY READERS YOU GAVE ME TWENTY REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! I AM SO HAPPY! YOU ALL GET A BUNNY!

** (\) (/)**  
** . .**  
** = . =  
**Copy and paste it to your profile or something...  
**(") (")**

* * *

An Angel's Halo

Chapter 5: The Day Before The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls... I however do own that bunny up there! :3

* * *

"Do I seriously need to go to school today?" Buttercup groaned. Butch nodded as he tried to finish his homework. "Ugh! But I don't want to go to school. That bitch Princess will be there." Buttercup whined as she fell back on her bed. Butch sighed as he put his pencil down.

He walked over to Buttercup's bed. She looked up at him. "What?" she asked. He picked her up bridal style. "Hey! Put me down!" she yelled, looking away from his face so he couldn't see her blushing. Butch ignored her protests and put her in the bathroom.

"Now get ready before I have to undress and dress you myself." Butch grinned as Buttercup blushed. She slammed the door in his face. "Perv!" she yelled from the inside. "You act as if you wouldn't like it." Butch taunted. "Fuck you!" she yelled again. "I rather you." he responded.

"I hate you." she yelled. "I love you too _babe_." he replied. Buttercup opened the door. She was glaring at him menacingly. Butch could feel the evil aura radiating from her. "Don't call me babe!" she shrieked as she threw a bar of soap at him,with amazing accuracy. Butch barely dodged it.

"Geez. She needs anger management." he murmured. A random gust of wind made him fall. "I heard that." she yelled. "Damn you." he said. "I can easily do it again." Buttercup taunted. Butch started grumbling about how troublesome it is to have a guardian angel.

* * *

Butch and Buttercup began to walk to school together. "I don't understand why I have to go to school with you." Buttercup muttered. "I need someone to keep Princess away from me." Butch said. Buttercup glared at him. "I swear if she comes near me I'm going to get the slicing and dicing." she said.

"Slicing and dicing?" Butch asked. "Yes. I will slice her then dice her." Buttercup answered. Butch chuckled. "Good luck with that. She has a bodyguard." he said. Buttercup frowned. "Why the hell does she need a bodyguard?" Buttercup asked. "She claims that she needs protection from her rabid fans." Butch answered

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Forget you having an over inflated ego. Her ego is bigger than her head. And she has pretty damn big head." she said. Butch chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

The duo soon made it to school grounds. There was a huge crowd. Buttercup looked around. "What's going on?" Buttercup asked. Butch scoffed. "Princess is making a big deal about passing out her party invitations." he answered.

"I,Princess Morbucks, will be having the best Sweet Sixteen Party this year. And only a select few will be able to go. I have one hundred invitations for this school and there is two hundred sophomore students. That means that only half of you will be able to go to the party of the year." Princess yelled into her bullhorn.

Buttercup cringed. "Her voice is already loud. She doesn't need a bullhorn." she muttered.

"This party will be taped for My Super Sweet Sixteen. Meaning MTV will be there. So only the most popular people will be able to go. Oh hello Butchie-boo! You will be the first person to receive their invitation since you are my date." Princess announced proudly. All the Butch Jojo Fangirls were gasping. Buttercup just rolled her eyes.

Butch sighed and went up to where Princess was standing. She smiled at him. "Here is your invitation Butchie-boo!" she squealed, happily. Princess looked in Buttercup's direction and smirked. Buttercup stuck both her middle fingers at her. Princess glared at her. Buttercup smirked.

"The rest of the invitations will be handed out throughout the day by my servants. Lucky people will get an invitation directly from moi!" With that Princess gave the bullhorn to her bodyguard and sashayed into the school building.

Butch walked over to where Buttercup was standing. She was smirking. "I guess you feel more popular that you got your invitation in front of the whole student body,huh?" she asked. Butch glared at her. "Don't rub it in." he muttered, as he walked away from her.

"Too late." Buttercup chimed, as she skipped after him. He growled at her. She smiled. How she loved pissing him off.

* * *

It was now lunch time and Buttercup,Butch,Mitch,and Robin were sitting at a table. Mitch and Butch were arguing about who was the better rapper Jay Z or Kanye West.

"Does 'Taylor I'm sorry but Beyonce has the best video of all time' ring a bell?" Butch asked. "Kanye was only stating his opinion." Mitch argued back. "And what about when Lil Mama came on stage when Jay was performing Empire State of Mind he backed away from her?"

Butch scoffed. "If you think about it she came on the stage and started to dance around Jay like they're cool. If you looked closely you could see Alicia looked very annoyed. And if I was Jay I would back up too." he explained.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and Robin scoffed at their stupidity. "They are both good rappers. Sure that Kanye has a habit of stating his opinions out loud and sure Jay backed away from Lil Mama. But they're both great rappers. They even did an album together and have a new one coming out. Now shut the hell up you're annoying me." Buttercup said.

Mitch and Butch looked at each other and looked away muttering how they were right and the other was wrong. Buttercup was happy that the ten minute debate had ended. But the chaos had yet to start.

"Hey Butchikins!" Princess squealed as she sat at the table. Buttercup inwardly face palmed. They had just gotten peace and THAT had to come. Princess latched onto Butch's arm in an almost leech like manner.

"Princess why are you here?" Butch asked. "I just wanted to spend time with you." she said as she snuggled into his arm. Buttercup's left eye twitched. She also felt like pushing Princess off of her Butch. Wait her Butch? She shook her head, trying to erase that tho

"Why are you here?" Buttercup asked. The sooner Princess left,the better. Princess glared at her. "Butch wanted you and those two to come to my party. If it was up to me, you wouldn't be coming. But anything to make my Butchikins happy." She smiled at Butch much to his disgust.

Princess gave Mitch,Robin,and Buttercup their invitations. She stopped next to Buttercup and hissed into her ear. "I want to talk to you in private." Buttercup looked at her. "And I don't want to talk to you in private." she answered.

Princess glared at her. "Butchikins me and Butterfly-" Buttercup cut her off. "My name is Buttercup." she growled. "Me and Buttercup are going to have a little girl talk,brb!" Princess cooed. Buttercup looked at Butch and he shooed her away. She flipped him off.

"What do you want?" Buttercup asked as soon as they were far away from the table. Princess glared at Buttercup. "I want to make one thing clear when you're at my party. Stay away from Butch. He is _my_ date." she said.

Buttercup looked at Princess. "You took me away from my taco to tell me this?" she asked. "I'm serious! Stay away from him. It's obvious you guys fancy each other!" Princess shrieked. Buttercup raised and eyebrow as she crossed her arms,

"Fancy each other? Princess you must be all kinds of stupid. Have you seen us in the same room? We couldn't get along even if our lives were on the line. So you need to shut up and get over it." Buttercup stated,bluntly.

Princess glared at her. "Stay away from him or you will have to deal with me personally." she threatened. She sashayed away before Buttercup could reply. Buttercup smirked.

_'But what if he comes looking for me?'_

* * *

Buttercup and Butch were now on the couch in the living room. Now that she goes to school with him he didn't have to hind her in his bedroom. They were watching a movie that was on HBO.

"This is such a crappy movie." Buttercup groaned. "I agree but Boomer won't let me touch his Xbox because he's afraid that I'll break it." Butch said. Buttercup held up her broken pen. "Yeah I wonder why." she said, sarcastically.

Butch glared at her. "I didn't break the pen on purpose." he said. "This pen was suppose to be indestructible. How you broke it is unknown." she retorted. Butch scoffed and walked into the kitchen. "Can you get me some iced tea?" Buttercup asked.

"No." Butch said in the kitchen. "But Buuuuuuuttttccchh." she whined. "No." Butch replied.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"What kind of sugar? There's the powder sugar and there's the kissing sugar."

"The powdered sugar."

"Then no." -insert Butch smirking-

"Fine the kissing sugar." -insert Buttercup smirking-

Butch came out of the kitchen with two iced teas in his hands. He put one in front of Buttercup and held one. "Now give me my sugar." he said as he leaned towards her.

"Fine." she smirked. Buttercup summoned some sugar and threw into his face. Butch backed up and rubbed the sugar off his face. "What? You said give you your sugar so I gave it to you." Buttercup said innocently.

"You knew what I meant." he said. "So?" she answered. He grumbled and continued to watch the crappy romance movie. Buttercup fell asleep. Her head fell onto his shoulder.

_'She looks so much more peaceful when she's sleeping.'_ he noted. Butch brushed the hair out of her face. He could of swore he saw her smile.

Butch stared at Buttercup's sleeping form, a smile spreading across his face. He tried to move to get the remote but her arm was wrapped around his. But it wasn't like how Princess did it in like a leech like manner. When Buttercup did it it was nice and light and not cutting the circulation off his arm.

He continued to watch the romance movie. He couldn't help to notice that the main character was being forced to go to a party with somebody he didn't like at all and a friend of his that was a girl agreed to go to the party with him. Butch groaned.

'Great my life is a crappy romance movie.'

* * *

It was now ten o'clock and Buttercup was still asleep. She was still latched onto his arm. He wriggled his arm out of her grasp. Butch picked Buttercup up bridal style. He carried her up to his bedroom. He put her on his bed.

Butch looked at Buttercup at debated if he should change her into her pajamas. He settled on taking off her hoodie and her pants and out on her pajama shorts. He sighed in relief when she didn't wake up.

He was about to go to sleep when he realized that he Buttercup was on his bed. Butch was about to go on her bed but realized it wasn't there. He sighed. Butch opened the balcony door.

"Hello clouds? Can you please make me a bed?" he asked. The clouds didn't do anything. "Damn you clouds." he muttered. Butch walked back into his room. He closed the balcony door.

Butch stared at his bed. "Please don't beat me up in the morning." he muttered. He sat on his bed and she didn't move. He lay next to Buttercup. She shifted but didn't wake up. He sighed in relief. He closed in his eyes. He liked the feeling of her next to him.

_'Hopefully this happens again.'_ he thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Kitty Note: There's the fifth chapter! I decided to include a little Green romance in this chapter because they're may not be as much as you like in the next three chapter because of a little someone *coughcough* Princess *coughcough*

Princess: Hey! Butchikins is mine!

Greens + Me: SHUT UP PRINCESS!

Princess: Hmph

REVIEW RESPONSES!

**babyflowers-** It was an interesting day of school. And yes Princess is very clingy on Butch. As for Buttercup's responses LOL Can't you see Buttercup saying that?

**XxSupernaturalQueenxX-** Yes Buttercup was so close but Butch just happened to know the way she was going... I'm glad you loved the chapter and Don't die! I updated!

**buttercup1999-** I'm glad you liked the chapter! As for Buttercup embarrassing Princess... I have something in mind... -evil smirk-

**PPGXRRB 4EVA-** Dance battle? I'll think about it but I don't think Princess can dance... period... But I'll think about. Glad you like the story!

**SevenSecretsGuardian-** :O You had nightmares about Princess too? I swear when I was younger I was a yellow Powerpuff and Princess tried to jack my powers... But my sisters would come and beat her ass. Anyway BC is my fave 'Puff too. Thanks for the good luck! And can I have some pie?

**becomingemo-** How Buttercup died? You'll find out soon e Snough. Most likely after the party chapters. Her sisters aren't coming until like... WAAAAAAAAAY after the party... it just goes with the story line.

**Lovesbubbles3-** Seems like something Buttercup would do. I mean after that day at school who wouldn't chuck a shoe at Butch for asking that? I promise I will update more chapters!

**Sayami-Chan03-** I don't think anybody can wait for the party. I promise it will happen in the next few chapters! And yes Princess will have what's coming with her.

Princess: What that's supposed to mean?

Me: *glare* Go away

**OreoMonstah-** Oh Buttercup's comebacks. I think that was the best part of the chapter. Princess will never get smarter. I'm just saying...

Princess: I will too get smarter see 2+2=5!

Me: *facepalm* No it's fish...

Princess: Really?

Me: Yes because fish has four letters because 2+2=4!

**MindlessChey-** I can't say they're going to have an awful time... *hands out cookies*

**Katherine Love Kisses-** It's okay you didn't review the last chapter. And no Buttercup does not like school at all. Who wouldn't give Princess attitude. I would. And yes Brick is cute. Who wouldn't assume they were dating she was in his room.

Brick: Yes,yes I am cute ^_^

Me: *takes his hat and runs*

Brick: Hey give that back! *runs after me*

Me: Good thing I took away they're powers :3

**SuperFunnyAwesomeGirl-** I'm glad you found the story and find it beyond good! I will keep going with this story.

**xAngelReaperx**- Doesn't everybody wonder? Except for me! And is your profile pic the same pic from the cover of my story except in neutral colours?

**ButtercupXGotXThatXSwag-** Glad you liked the chapter! And yes Butch is a pervert.

Butch: No I am not!

Buttercup,Me,and ButtercupXGotXThatXSwag: Yes you are!

Butch: Okay maybe I am.

Me: Acceptance is the first step to the cure.

Butch: D:

**missroseellis-** I'm glad you love it! And who doesn't love the greens?

**animeskullgirl16-** Buttercup and Butch will fall for each other. Mitch and Robin aren't dense at all. And I'm glad you love it!

**ROCuevas-** Yeah he said happy birthday. Butch isn't that mean. Yeah she had to go to school. It was a good day of school, she got to give Princess attitude. And when is the The Craziness that is Truth or Dare: SSB Edition coming out? Yeah I didn't forget! I have a memory of an elephant!... What was I ranting about again? Anyway people if you like Truth or Dare fics check out his! They are awesome and insanely funny!

**Alvinitty2468-** I'm glad you like the story. As for having a crush on Butch it's normal. I have a crush in my favorite Naruto character. It's a fangirl thing. But if you get completely obsessed then we have a problem.

**UnicornLLama-** I'm glad you love the story!

Thank you to all the people who read this story. And thanks to the reviewers! I love you all!

**_Stats-_**

_1,227 hits_

_551 visitors_

_18 faves_

_21 alerts_

_58 reviews_

**_You guys are _**_awesome__!_


	6. Princess's Party Part I

Kitty Note: You guys are amazing! Just to show how awesome you guys are I'm holding a little contest. Whoever is my **90th** and if we get there **100th** reviewer will get a little prize from me!

Prize Choices-

1) You can get a special shout out from me! I can't respond to the reviews anymore. There's just too many of them! Well I'll respond to them via PM if I can.

2) You'll get to make an OC that will be in the party! And don't worry it won't be one of those OCs that everyone forgets. They will have a significant role.

3) If you're a writer on FanFiction I'll give a shout out to your stories. You know to help promote it. I know it's not a lot of help but it's help right? I'll also read and review to your stories as much as I can.

So if your my **90th** or **100th** reviewer you will get to pick a prize. I'll tell you in the next chapter and you can send me your prize choice via PM or review. Good Luck!

* * *

An Angel's Halo

Chapter 6: Princess's Party Part I

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Craig McCracken sadly not me.

* * *

Buttercup awoke with someone's arm around her waist. She shifted to turn around to see Butch's sleeping face centimeters away from her. She clamped her mouth shut to prevent the shriek that was about to erupt from her mouth. She could feel her face heating up.

Buttercup tried to pry Butch's arms off her waist. But he had an iron grip around her. She sighed. She pondered about a way to get him off her. She thought about yelling at him but that might end with Brick and Boomer busting threw the door. And that would be an awkward situation.

Instead she pushed him off the bed.

"Ow! Fuck!" Butch cursed as he hit the floor,waking up. He looked up to see his pissed off guardian angel glaring at him,awaiting an explanation.

"I know this sounds cliche but it isn't what it looks like." he stated,bluntly.

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Really? So you mean that you didn't take advantage of my low energy form?" she asked. "Low energy?" he asked. "I ask the questions here." she hissed. Butch groaned. "Just let me explain." he said.

"No."

Butch frowned and grabbed her shoulders. "Why are you so stubborn? Just let me explain." he asked shaking the girl's shoulder in the process.

"Hey stop it before you lose balance and-" Buttercup was cut off when Butch lost his balance and fell onto the bed pinning Buttercup to the bed.

"Fall." she breathed. Butch didn't say anything. He just stared into her hypnotizing emerald eyes. Buttercup stared back into his his jade eyes. It seemed like they stared at each other forever when Butch kissed her...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Forehead. (K/N: You have just been trolled XD)

Realizing what he just did he backed off the angel. "Sorry." he apologized looking at his feet. "Explain." she answered sitting up. Butch looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Explain." she said again staring at the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the room.

Butch understood what she was talking about. "Well we were watching that movie and you fell asleep. I carried you to my room and put you on my bed. I then realized that your bed wasn't set up, so I tried to call to the clouds to see if it work. Sadly it didn't so I kinda slept in my bed with you." Butch summarized, scratching the back of his neck at the last sentence. "How we ended up in that position is beyond me." he added.

"Oh." Was her response. Butch started to shift his weight on each foot. "I'm going into the bathroom." he announced breaking the silence.

"Okay." she responded, still staring at the wall. Butch went into the bathroom.

Even though Buttercup was silent, thoughts were swirling through her head.

_'He carried me? Why did he stare into my eyes? Why did I stare back? Why did he kiss my forehead? Why did I blush? I'm not developing feelings for him... Am I?'_

* * *

Meanwhile Butch was having a similar conflict. Well not really... He was currently banging his head on the wall.

"Stupid,stupid..." he muttered each time he banged his head on the wall. After fifteen minutes he stopped banging his head on the wall. He looked into the mirror and his forehead was now red.

"Great now there's going to be that awkward sexual tension between us." he murmured as he rubbed his now red and probably bruised forehead.

* * *

It was now six-thirty and Butch was getting ready for Princess's party. Butter cup, on the other hand, was laying on his bed going through his contacts on ChatFace. How she found out his password was beyond him.

"Who's Alexandra Dawes?" she asked scrolling down his contacts. "Just some girl." he answered. Butch smirked. "Why? Are you _jealous_?" he asked. Buttercup blushed. "No." she stated. "Your blush says otherwise." he taunted. "Shut up..." she murmured. Butch smirked at his victory.

Buttercup noticed him struggling with his tie. She got up and helped him tie his tie. He took the time to inhale her scent. She was about eight inches shorter than him anyway.

_'Smells like vanilla and hazelnut_._'_ he noted. Buttercup finished his tie. "I hate these things." he stated. The angel scoffed and loosened his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons. She fixed his collar.

"Happy now?" she asked. Butch nodded. "What are you going to change in front of me?" he asked,smirking. Buttercup chucked her heel at him. He easily dodged it. He was getting practice living with her.

"I'm getting dressed when you leave." she informed him. Butch frowned. "Why?" he asked. "Because I don't want to show up with you and Princess has a bitch fit." she explained, Butch shrugged. "I guess that makes sense." he said.

Buttercup then looked at Butch's suit. "Butch what happened to the yellow suit Princess sent you?" she asked. Butch coughed awkwardly. "What time is it?" he asked, avoiding the question.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes, suspiciously. "What happened to the suit Butch?" she asked again, this time adding a glare.

Butch gulped. "I burned it." he admitted. Buttercup face palmed. "Stupid! You should of sold it on eBay." she said angrily. Buttercup walked into the bathroom. "Someone's PMS-ing..." hr muttered.

Buttercup chucked a bar of soap at him. "First of all why does every boy say someone's PMS-ing when a girl gets mad? Second of all I am not PMS-ing! Third of all you have no idea what women go through." With that she slammed the bathroom door.

"Nor do I want to..." Butch said as he grabbed his tux coat. "Buttercup I'm leaving." he said.

"Okay I'll meet you there." she said from inside the bathroom. Butch closed the door behind him. Buttercup came out the bathroom and summoned a dress.

"Hello sweet sixteen dress. I finally get to wear you."

* * *

Butch was at the Morbucks mansion. He popped his collar and walked into the party.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, the decorations were phenomenal. There were yellow,black,and white streamers everywhere. There was a mini fireworks at each table. There was even a giant ice statue of dolphins shaped as a heart. He had to give the party decoraer major props.

Soon his fangirls started to surround him.

"Butch will you dance with me?"

"Butch can I get you some punch?"

"Butch can I sleep with you?"

He had to admit the last comment creeped him out. Nonetheless he put on a charming smile that made them swoon. "Ladies, ladies there's enough of me to go around." he said.

Suddenly royal horns were heard. A person in middle ages clothing came out with a scroll. He cleared his throat and unraveled the scroll.

"Let us present the queen of this party, her royal highness Princess Morbucks."

Princess came out riding an elephant, waving slowly to everyone. "Hello everyone! Welcome to my party! Thank you so much for coming!" she said with a big smile plastered on her face.

But then suddenly a hoop was set ablaze. Everyone averted their attention to the hoop. Princess didn't like that at all. A whinny was heard and a white stallion jumped through the hoop with a girl riding on his back.

And that person was Buttercup.

The horse was galloping towards Butch. He stopped in front of Butch. Butch stared t Buttercup in awe. He helped her off the horse.

Buttercup's dress was beautiful. The upper half of it was black with a v-neck cut. But not to very far down It was also strapless. The lower half was dark green and a little frilly. Each frill had black lace on the bottom. She had on strap up heels.

Buttercup's hair was down and curled. She had on smoky eyeshadow that brought out her eyes. The rest of her makeup was more of a natural look.

In conclusion Butch was speechless. "You look amazing." he said. Buttercup grinned. "Thanks." she said. "And I think your entrance was better than Princess's." he added. Buttercup smirked. "That was my goal." she said.

"Butchikins!" Princess squealed. Butch and Buttercup cringed at the sound of her nasally voice. "Butchikins how did you like my entrance?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Buttercup pretended to gag behind her back.

"It was cool." he answered. Mitch and Robin came up to Buttercup. "Buttercup your entrance was amazing." Mitch said. "Come and hang out with us." Buttercup looked at Butch and he nodded.

"Sure." Buttercup said. She was dragged away by the two. Butch already knew why they came over. To save Buttercup from Princess. Why couldn't they save him too?

Princess eyed Butch's suit. "Butchie-boo what happened to the yellow suit?" she asked. Butch cleared his throat awkwardly. "Do you want the truth or a lie?" he asked. "Truth silly!" Princess said. "I burned it." Butch stated. Princess frowned.

"We were supposed to match." Princess pouted. "Well yellow really isn't my colour." Butch said. Somebody who looked like a director came up to the duo. "You're on in ten Princess." he said. Princess looked surprised and Butch looked confused.

"Oh! Butchie-boo I'll be right back. I have a special surprise for you." Princess purred seductively. Butch had to resist the urge to shudder. Princess walked away.

Butch sat down at a table. He didn't know how he would survive tonight.

* * *

Buttercup was having a great time. She has met Mike, one of Mitch's,Robin's,and Butch's other friends.

"That was an awesome entrance BC." Mike said. "Yeah you totally pwn'd Princess." Mitch added. "Hey that was my goal." Buttercup smirked. But inside she felt bad for Butch. He had to deal with that thing all night.

Suddenly the light were dimmed and spotlights were focused on the stage. "Now for the entertainment tonight." Princess's voice was heard. Everybody thought some famous person was about to come on stage.

"Me." Princess came out on stage in a showgirl outfit. It was a yellow and sparkly leotard. She had on mini top hat with feathers.

Some people really cheered and others fake cheered. Princess smiled not knowing how to tell the difference. The music started.

_You know it's all about me _  
_You know it's all about me _  
_You know it's all about me  
You know it's all about me _

Buttercup immediately rolled her eyes. This girl was just too full of herself. She really needed to get a life if she's singing song like this.

_Don't hate me 'cause I got it goin' on_  
_It's just me, I'm hot never cold_  
_I can rock it anyway that I choose_  
_I'm so good (Oh yeah) _  
_I make up all the rules_

_I can't help it if I set all the trends_  
_Everybody wants to be my best friend_  
_It's infectious, come on don't you be jealous_  
_Just join in this love fest _  
_You know that..._

Buttercup was now glaring at the girl. She realized that she was not actually singing and she was lip syncing. She wasn't mouthing the right little cheater. She probably can't sing in the first place.

_It's all about me _  
_It's all about me (Oh yeah)_  
_Me, myself and I _  
_It's all about me_  
_It's all about me [You know it's all about me]_  
_It's all about me, me, me me me_  
_Everybody knows i'm fly [You know it's all about me]_  
_it's all about me_

_Muh-muh-muh MySpace, I have 10 million friends_  
_Tuh-tuh-tuh text me, BFF 'til the end!_  
_Puh-puh-puh page me on your cell and press send_  
_Diva what? Diva who? Diva where?_  
_That's me!_  
_Duh-duh-duh download all my crazy new hooks_  
_Uh-uh-uh upload all my video looks_  
_So buy my ringtone, fashion line and cook books _  
_Diva what? Diva who? Diva where?_

_It's all about me_  
_It's all about me (Oh yeah)_  
_Me, myself and I _  
_It's all about me _  
_It's all about me [you know it's all about me]_  
_It's all about me, me, me me me [you know it's all about me]_  
_Everybody knows i'm fly [you know it's all about me]_  
_It's all about me_

Buttercup was now about ready to slam her head on the table. This song was so annoying. And who still uses MySpace?

_(Don't play her) I'm so beautiful  
(Not her fault) I'm platinum and gold  
(She's the queen) And my reign is supreme  
So follow the leader, you're all on my team_

_I can't help it if I set all the trends_  
_Everybody wants to be my best friend_  
_It's contagious and it's so outragious_  
_Grandparents, grown-ups and kids of all ages_

_You know Madonna ain't got nothin' on me_  
_Buh-buh Beyonce ain't got nothin' on me_  
_Cuh-cuh Christina ain't got nothin' on me_  
_Diva what? Diva who? Diva where? That's me!_  
_You know Mariah ain't got nothin' on me_  
_Fuh-fuh-fuh Fergie ain't got nothin' on me_  
_Guh Gwen Stefani ain't got nothin' on me_  
_Diva what? Diva who? Diva where? That's me!_

Buttercup really wished that Fergie,Beyonce,Mariah Carey,Gwen Stefani and Madonna came here and slapped the shit out of this girl. And since when was she a diva? She's not beautiful,a queen, or a leader.

_You know it's all about me, I'm a specialty _  
_You know it's all about me, I'm a anomile _  
_You know it's all about me, who else could it be_  
_Upload, download, text me, page me, MySpace, YouTube don't erase me_  
_Fergie, J-Lo, Gwen Stefani _  
_You know they got nothin' on me _  
_Indoor, outdoor, I'm so clever_  
_That's why I will rule forever_

_ME!_

Let's add Jennifer Lopez to group above. Buttercup was so happy that the song was over. Three minutes of absolute torture was finally over. _'Thank Headmaster.'_ Buttercup thought in relief.

People clapped. Princess bowed and took in all the attention. When the applause was over Princess smiled. "How was my singing." Some people cheered.

"You were lip syncing!" Buttercup yelled. Princess immediately glared at the girl. "Your just jealous that you can't sing like me." Princess sneered. "You wanna bet?" Buttercup hissed.

"Sure. How about you come up here and sing for us." Princess challenged. Buttercup looked around and hesitated. There was a lot of people at this party.

"What's the matter scared?" Princess taunted. Buttercup glared at birthday girl. "N-No." she said, sternly. "Then sing for us Buttercream." she said. That upset Buttercup. How hard is it to remember Buttercup? "It's Buttercup." Buttercup seethed.

Buttercup walked slowly to the stage. She could feel people's eyes on her. As she walked to the stage, her dress slowly changed. It became longer and longer until it was floor length. The green part turned darker and darker until it became black. Some of the fabric turned into a belt that was tied around her waist. The dress was now a floor length black dress.

Everybody looked at Buttercup in awe. Princess clenched her teeth. "You're not the only person who can change into a dress magically" she hissed. "Butler!" Princess shrieked. Her butler scurried over. He was holding a tub of what seemed glitter.

He dumped the glitter over Princess and the showgirl outfit was replaced with a yellow party dress. People applauded her and she looked smugly in Buttercup's direction.

"Pick a song." Princess said. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "If you weren't so keen on outdoing me you would have seen I already picked a song." she said. Princess glared at her. "Get off the stage." Buttercup stated. Princess huffed and walked off the stage to find Butch who was hoping that she wouldn't find him.

Buttercup walked to the microphone stand. She looked to the crowd who was looking at her expectantly. "You guys don't mind a slow song do you?" she asked into the mic. Everybody whistled and shouted. "I take that as a no." she said. The music to the song started.

And she began to sing.

* * *

Kitty Note: I just trolled you twice in one chapter. I'm on a roll today! Hmm I wonder what song she's going to sing? I already have a song in mind but if you have any songs that you would like her to sing I'm open to them. And remember the 90th and 100th reviewer get a prize! :3 Hope you like the long awaited part I of the party chapter.

The links to Buttercup's two dresses are on my profile if you want to know what they look like.

I will only respond to anonymous reviews at the end of the chapter the rest I will PM if you are OK with that.

ANONYMOUS REVIEW RESPONSES!

Guest 1- I'm glad you think it's cute. Here's the update.

Guest 2- Well I guess we have the same birthday. Well you can never know if I'm older. I don't tell my age. For all you know I could be five ... jk I'm not five ;)

I'm trying to update every week but next week I won't be updating since I'm going on vacation. So until next time, PEACELOVE AND SKITTLES! ;D


	7. Princess's Party Part II

Kitty Note: So I decided that I wanted to update again this week. And you guys are amazing we broke 100 reviews! Thank you so much! I also wanted to congratulate Katherine Loves Kisses and SuperAwesomeFunnyGirl who won the prizes! Well here's the next chapter!

* * *

An Angel's Halo

Chapter 7: Princess's Party Part II

Disclaimer" Ugh I hate saying this... I don't own The Powerpuff Girls... or anything else...

* * *

And she started to sing...

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Everybody whooped showing they know the song. Couples started to get up to dance with each other. Butch looked at Buttercup in awe. He didn't know that she could sing.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Buttercup opened her eyes and saw the people dancing. She smiled a little. Then she made eye contact with Butch. He smiled,not smirk. He _smiled_ at her. That gave her more courage.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Princess didn't like the little exchange. She pulled the plug to the music thinking she was lip syncing. But Buttercup was really singing.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Princess looked at Buttercup shocked. She was actually singing and she was _great_. Butch couldn't believe that Buttercup was singing acapella right now. The couples on the dance floor were still dancing since her voice was so soothing and calm.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

Buttercup took a deep breath about to wrap up the song acapella. She was shocked when the music suddenly stopped but she saw Princess by the cords. She did not want Princess to win this round so she continued too sing.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Everybody applauded her for a long time. Buttercup bowed and Princess was seething. She stormed on stage and snatched the microphone from her. "Well everybody that's it-" She was cut off when people started shouting out requests.

"Let her sing another song."

"She can sing."

"One more song please?"

Princess took a deep breath and put on a fake smile. "Sure, but the stereo isn't working." she growled at Buttercup and handed her the microphone. Buttercup looked smugly at her.

"I don't know if you guys no this song. But I'm only singing the first verse and chorus." Buttercup announced. People started to protest but Buttercup started to sing again, looking at Butch to pretend that nobody else was there.

_I can be selfish  
Yeah, so impatient  
Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe  
I'm insecure yeah I make mistakes  
Sometimes I feel like I'm at the end of the road_

People started to whoot and holler. They started to clap to the beat much to Princess's demise. This was her party, she was supposed to get all the attention not Buttercup. She found Butch much to his displeasure and saw that Buttercup was looking straight at him.

_I can get low I can get low  
Don't know which way is up  
Yeah I can get high, I can get high  
Like I could never come down_

The audience was amazed that she held the long note. They clapped as she finished the note and paused to catch her breath. Princess was glaring at Buttercup and she noticed this. Buttercup came down the stage and walked towards Princess and Butch.

_Call it a curse  
Or just call me blessed  
If you can't handle my worst  
You ain't getting my best  
Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt?  
Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt_

Princess glared as Buttercup sang in her face. Buttercup flipped her off and handed her the microphone. "Happy Birthday Princess." she sneered. Princess glared at her and took the microphone and walked to the stage.

Butch looked at the angel next to him. "I didn't know you can sing." he said. "It's just one of the many thing you don't know about me Butchie Boy." she said. Butch frowned. "What else do I not know about you?" he asked. "Well I love to draw." she said. Butch looked at her.

"So do I." he said. Buttercup looked at him. "Really?" she asked. Butch nodded. "Well we'll have to exchange artwork sometime then." she said. Butch smiled again. "That'll be nice." he said. Buttercup smiled back at him.

"Well the stereo is working everybody so let's party!" she said. Glad You Came by The Wanted came on. The MTV people were about to wrap up the show so everybody yelled:

"WE LOVE YOU MTV!"

Princess stood with some random people. "My party was so much better than yours." she said. The MTV people walked up to Buttercup. Princess didn't like this at all. She was supposed to get the attention!

"You can really sing." One of the directors said. Buttercup blushed in embarrassment. "T-Thanks." she said. The director gave her a card. "Call us in about five years. You can make a great star." And with that he walked away. Buttercup looked at Butch and grinned.

"MTVsaidIwillmakeagreatstar!" She gushed out. Butch chuckled at her excitement. Out of the blue she hugged him. Butch was astonished. All this time he didn't want him to touch him and now she's hugging him. Butch hesitantly hugged her back.

"Wow Buttercup I didn't know you got a boyfriend."

Buttercup let go of Butch,much to his displeasure to look behind her. She immediately grinned.

"Katherine!" she shrieked as she hugged her friend. Butch looked at her. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Katherine, one of Buttercup's angel friends. Headmaster sent me down here to check on Buttercup. And seeing how I found you two I'm guessing you're getting along." she said.

Butch scratched the back of his neck. "I guess you can say that..." he said. Mitch walked up to Butch. "Hey dude I got to talk to you." he said. "And I have to talk to Buttercup." Katherine said. The two duos walked away from each other.

* * *

With Katherine and Buttercup...

"Ohh he is fine too!" Katherine squealed as soon as they were out of earshot. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend." she said.

Katherine's smile turned into a serious look. "Buttercup are you falling for him?" she asked. Buttercup was taken back by this question. She bit her lip. She really didn't know how to answer the question. She didn't know her feelings toward Butch.

"You are falling for him Buttercup." She said. Buttercup looked at her startled. "No I'm not." she said defiantly. Katherine sighed. "I don't know Buttercup. Just remember the Black Rule: You can't fall in love with the person you're guarding." she reminded her. Buttercup sighed.

"I know." _'But why does it have to be so damn hard?'_

* * *

With Butch and Mitch...

"Man Buttercup can sing." Mitch said. Butch grinned. "I know. She really showed up Princess." Then Butch's grin turned into a serious look. "But I know that's not what you wanted to talk to me about." he stated. Mitch sighed.

"I hate you for being able to read me." he said. Butch put on a small smirk."We have been friends since grade school." he said. Mitch chuckled.. "True,true. Now let me stop stalling. When are you going to do it?" Butch looked at Mitch in confusion. "Do what?" he asked.

"Ask out Buttercup. You're obviously falling for her." Mitch stated. Butch fought down a blush. "Is it that obvious?" he asked. "Yes." Mitch said. "But Buttercup is pretty dense so she probably won't figure it out." Butch sighed in relief. "I'll wait for Spring Formal." he said.

Mitch frowned. "Why that long." Butch glared at him. "It's not that long. Only two weeks." he defended. "And it'll be more romantic. Girls like romantic stuff." Mitch rolled his eyes. "And this is why I have a girlfriend and you don't." Mitch stated. Butch glared at the brunette and then smirked.

"Yet."

* * *

The two duos met up again Katherine and Mitch winked at each other. This went unnoticed by the other two. "Well I have to find Robin." Mitch announced. "And I have to find Brick. I was able to become his date." She smiled and sighed happily. Mitch dragged the other brunette away from the two.

"That was totally planned." Buttercup deadpanned. "Yes very." Butch agreed. A slow song suddenly started. Buttercup looked in stage and found Katherine grinning at her. "Damn you Katherine..." she murmured. Butch looked at Buttercup nervously as he watched couples go to the dance floor.

"Buttercup would you... like to dance?" Butch asked. Buttercup looked at him. Butch closed his eyes awaiting a rejection. A harsh one at that. "Sure." she said. Butch opened his eyes and looked at the girl in front of him. Buttercup giggled. "Are you going to escort me to the dance floor or stare at me all night?" she asked.

Butch smiled slightly and took Buttercup's hand. He escorted her to the middle of the dance floor. Buttercup put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. It seemed that they're bodies fit together perfectly. Like they were made for each other.

Buttercup rested her head on Butch's shoulder and sighed happily. Butch smiled and enjoyed her presence. Other people noticed the two and cleared the dance floor watching what seemed to be the perfect couple. The two didn't notice since their eyes were closed,enjoying each other's presence.

Katherine smiled. "I really hope Headmaster overlooks this one. They are a match made in heaven." she whispered to herself.

Princess was seething. She had to end this once and for all. She went over to the couple and tapped Buttercup's shoulder. "I want to dance with **_my_** date." she said. Buttercup looked at Princess. "You can wait." she stated as she rested her head on Butch's shoulder once more. Butch smirked.

Princess glared at Buttercup in utter annoyance. She was ruining everything that was supposed to happen Butch was supposed to fall in love with her tonight and they would get married. then they would have children named Xavier and Amanda just like in her Princess x Butch book.

But Buttercup is ruining it all for her. Princess pulled Buttercup off of Butch. She then wrapped her arms around Butch's neck. She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him "Isn't this a beautiful night?" Princess asked Butch lying her head on his shoulder. Butch just looked at her in disgust.

"Oh this bitch wants to grab people now?" Buttercup growled. "I'll show you grabbing people." she said as she handed her heels and jewelry to Katherine (K/N: Oh Lawd Buttercup went ghetto). "Buttercup I don't think this is a good idea." she said hesitantly as she took hold of Butter cup's items.

But Buttercup wasn't listening. She was blinded with rage. She grabbed Princess by her hair and threw her off Butch. Everyone looked at her in shock.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"CAT FIGHT!"

Princess glared at Buttercup and tackled her. Buttercup not expecting the tackle fell. Princess started to scratch at her face. Buttercup headbutted Princess and flipped her over while she was distracted. Buttercup started to throw punches at Princess.(K/N: Princess is wearing a yellow dress and Buttercup's is Black... Black and Yellow. Black and Yellow. Black and Yellow. Black and Yellow)

The two started to roll clawing and hissing at each other (K/N: Now I see why they call girl fights cat fights...). "You ruined my future!" Princess hissed. "You have no future!" Buttercup hissed back. Buttercup ended up on top and started to claw and Princess's face. Princess raised her arms to cover her face.

"I'm totally putting this on YouTube." Mitch said recording the fight with his phone. Robin grinned. Yes we are." she said as she continued to watch the fight. "I bet my money on BC." Mike said. "Let me in on that bet." Butch said. Some people were stupid enough to bet on Princess. Those people are about to lose some money...

Princess kicked her off. The two stood up and grabbed each other. Princess pushed Buttercup into a fence. Buttercup stood up,not knowing her dress was caught on a splinter, and ripped a long slit in her dress. "Dammit..." she muttered as she movved her leg through the slit.

Princess smirked. "Oh you can't fight now can you?" she taunted. Buttercup smirked. "Yes I can. I can easily do this not." she said. Princess frowned. "Do-" She was cut off when Buttercup's foot collided with her chest.

Princess flew into her cake, getting frosting all over herself. Princess fell off her cake to the ground. Buttercup covered her mouth not meaning to do what she did. And also to cover her smirk and muffle her snickers.

Everyone went still and silent when the looked at Princess. She was covered in frosting and cake. Princess tried to wipe up all the cake and frosting. She looke at her dress and gasped. Some people started to snicker at her. Other people started murmuring. Those people who were stupid enough to bet on Princess lost some money...

"Shut up!" Princess shrieked. The party went still and silent once more. Princess looked and pointed at the now barefoot,messed up hair,and ripped dress Buttercup and screamed:

"YOU. RUINED. MY. _**DRESS**_!

* * *

K/N: Oh my Lawd Jesus! Buttercup just ruined Princess's dress and went ghetto! What has the world come to? And what's gonna happen next? Just wanna say Katherine belongs to Katherine Loves Kisses. I posted the link to the dress Buttercup wore when she first met Butch. You know the angel one? Bet you liked the little Green scene in there ;3. It's to make up for when I trolled you guys. I felt bad. A lot of people got mad at me XP. This extra update this week is for next week when I'm going to be here. Everyone in America have a happy Fourth of July (Just saying I'm British)! Just to say by the looks of it there might be a part 4 for the party...

I'll see you in hopefully two weeks. Til then PEACE LOVE AND FIREWORKS!

**_The song used:_**

_A Thousand Years by Christina Perri_

_Marilyn Monroe by Nicki Minaj_


	8. Princess's Party Part III

Kitty Note: Yeah yeah I know I said I would be gone for two weeks but I don't leave until Sunday and I am bored so I decided to update. And a mistake I will only be gone for a week so people please don't die while I'm gone :/. Also one person said that the ending reminded them of a Teen Titan episode(don't own that either... *sigh* What do I own?) , it is I got it from the episode Date With Destiny. Just to let chu know.

Buttercup: Kitty you don't own anything.

Kitty: Way to make me feel better Buttercup D:

Buttercup: You're welcome

Butch: Hey babe

Buttercup: Why is he in the same room as me? He could rape me

Butch: It's only rape when you don't enjoy it.

-insert Buttercup raging while Butch is saying perverted things to her-

Kitty: =_= On with the story...

* * *

An Angel's Halo

Chapter 8: Princess's Party Part III

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls...

_Italicized= Flashback or 'thoughts'_

* * *

Princess was seething at Buttercup. Buttercup sighed and looked at the frosting covered girl.

"You started it. See if you had never interrupted my dance with Butch I would have never thrown you off him. If I had never thrown you off you never would never tackled me. If you never tackled me we would have never started to roll. If we never started to roll, you never would have kicked me off you. If you never kicked me off, we would have never grabbed each other. If we didn't grab each other, you would never had pushed me into a fence. if you never pushed me in the fence, I would have never ripped my dress. If I never ripped my dress, I wouldn't had been able to kick you into the cake, resulting in you getting covered in frosting, thus ruining your dress. See the chain reaction? Overall it's your fault that your dress is ruined."

Princess glared at Buttercup. "You ruined my birthday! You ruined all my plans tonight! You... You... You... _**Hell's Angel**_!" she shrieked.

Buttercup stumbled for a minute. She was thrown into a flashback...

_"Why does she have a black wing?" Angels whispered behind her back. "Only **those** kinds of angels have black wings."_

_Buttercup stood self-conscience of herself before the Angels' Council. She tried to hide her black wing behind her white wing hoping they couldn't see it. She was sweating because off all the stares she was getting._

_Buttercup looked at her sisters, Bubbles and Blossom, for reassurance. Both had been brought to the heavens with two white wings. Blossom gave her a thumbs up and Bubbles gave her a reassuring smile. But Buttercup knew they were both wondering why she had a black wing._

_"Buttercup Utonium you stand before us because of the black wing you have received." boomed one of the Council's angel. Buttercup flinched at the deepness of the voice. Buttercup nodded. She has never felt so... **different** in her whole life._

_"Show us the forbidden wing!" Another councilmen shouted. Buttercup flinched slightly at the harshness of his voice. Buttercup uncovered the black wing. Angels gasped and started murmuring._

_"So it's true."_

_"But why does she have one of both?"_

_"Are they going to send her there?"_

_The councilmen were silent for a while. Buttercup knew what they were debating about. Whether to send her to Hell or not. A tear fell down her face. She looked at her sisters. Bubbles was muffling sobs and Blossom was letting all her tears fall down her face._

_"Buttercup Utonium you are being sent to Hell. You have no place here. This is our final ruling." Buttercup fell to her knees sobbing. Her sisters were about to run to her when they were stopped by guards._

_"Let us through! That's our sister!" Blossom cried._

_"Let us talk to her!" Bubbles sobbed._

_"She has no place here. Hell's Angels are supposed to go to the Underworld." the guard told them._

_"NO! We have to talk to her! We're family!" Blossom tried again. "Please we might not see her ever again!" Blossom cried. "Might? You will **not** see her again." the other guard chuckled._

_The head councilman was about to pound the gavel when a shout was heard. "Wait!"_

_The Angels' Council looked in the direction the shout was heard. It was Headmaster. He was looking at Buttercup's wings. She looked at him with puffy red eye._

_"You can't send her there. She has one angel wing too. We can't ignore that. The wings shows her balance on the scale. She is not entirely evil or entirely angelic. She is equally balanced, resulting in her wings. Maybe we can make her entirely angelic." Headmaster reasoned._

_The Head Councilman looked at Headmaster. "And how do you expect to do that?" he asked. "By making her a guardian angel." Headmaster reasoned. There was an outburst._

_"Absurd!"_

_"A Hell's Angel a guardian angel?"_

_"Is he crazy?"_

_"Please let me explain." Headmaster explained. "If she becomes a guardian angel she could learn to be more helpful and overall angelic." he said. People started to murmur in agreement._

_"Fine Buttercup Utonium you are hear by a guardian angel along with your sisters Blossom and Bubbles Utonium." Head Councilman pounded the gavel. Buttercup hugged her sisters._

_She then turned to Headmaster and smiled gratefully._

_"Thank you."_

Buttercup was forced into reality. She glared at Princess in a so deadly manner that Princess flinched. She walked agonizingly slow to Princess. "What did you just call me?" Buttercup whispered when she was close enough to Princess.

"A-A Hell's Angel." Princess stuttered out. Buttercup pushed Princess and she flew into the wall behind her, almost breaking it. Everybody gasped. Buttercup walked up to Princess again, but this time she was grinning demonic like.

Princess was scared out of her mind. She stared into Buttercup's eyes. Her green eyes were changing. They were turning yellow around the pupil. The pupil itself was turning cat like. It seemed that her teeth were getting sharper by the minute.

Buttercup stared into Princess's fear filled eyes. You're scared of me aren't you?" she asked. Princess gulped. "No." she answered. "What are you?" Princess asked. "Exactly what you called me." Buttercup whispered.

Butch ran to Buttercup and pulled her away from Princess. "Buttercup what happened?" he whispered. Katherine was calling someone. She was really worried. "Hello?" the phone answered. "Mary Belle we need your help. NOW." Katherine yelled.

A girl with green eyes and brown hair appeared. She had wings that amazed everyone. She looked around and saw the people staring at her. "Whatcha looking at?" she asked. People started to look at her.

Katherine face palmed. "Mary Belle you still have your wings." she stated. Mary Belle looked at her back. "Oh that's why they were staring." she said. Katherine nodded. Mary Belle let her wings melt into her back.

"What's the problem?" she asked. Katherine gulped. "It's Buttercup. The Hell's Angel part of her is awakening." Katherine said. Mary Belle instantly ran to where Buttercup and Butch was. Buttercup was trying to get Princess.

Butch looked at Mary Belle. "Who are you?" he hissed as Buttercup bit his arm with her sharp teeth, drawing blood. Mary Belle looked at Butch and Buttercup. "How you're holding her back is demon mode is phenomenal. Most humans would have died by now." she muttered.

Butch didn't catch that. He was too focused on Buttercup. He wings came out. To the two's surprise they were both black. She was flapping them to get Butch off of her. "What's happening?" Butch yelled at Mary Belle.

"The Hell's Angel part of her is awakening." she said. "We have to get her to a closed area." Mary Belle looked around. "There's a shed over there." Butch grunted. Mary Belle nodded. "We have to get her there." she said.

With much difficulty Butch was able to get Demonic Buttercup to the shed. "Set her on the table." Mary Belle ordered. Butch nodded and did what he was told. Buttercup started to hiss and spit at them.

Mary Belle sat Indian style and started to float in mid air. She started to chant something in Latin. Buttercup started to levitate. Her eyes closed as a golden light surrounded her. Butch bit his lip. Buttercup eyes opened and they were glowing white.

Buttercup's right wing's colour started to fade. It faded until it was once again white. Her eyes stopped glowing and was once the emerald green colour with a circular pupil. Her wings melted back into her back. She was gently laid back onto the table.

Butch sighed in relief. Buttercup was back. His Buttercup was back. She gasped for air and sat upright. She looked around the room. She looked at Mary Belle. "Mary Belle?" she asked. "It's me." Mary Belle grinned. She hugged her.

Mary Belle returned the hug. Buttercup looked and saw Butch was there to. Her eyes averted to the wound on his arm. "You're bleeding." she said. "It's nothing really." he said sheepishly, but Buttercup wasn't listening. She ripped a part of her dress and wrapped it around the wound, applying pressure.

"I did this." she whispered. Butch looked at her. "What?" he asked. "I caused you harm. I am a terrible angel." she said, not making eye contact. She took the fabric off his arm and kissed the wound. The skin magically mended itself.

Butch looked at his arm in amazement. "An angel's kiss can mend any wound." Buttercup explained, still not making eye contact with the male in the room. Butch sighed and made Buttercup look at him. "It's not you fault I got hurt. I shouldn't have interfered." he said.

Buttercup looked down, not wanting him to see her watering eye. "I'm sorry." she said. Butch looked at the girl in front of him. Did the cocky almighty Buttercup Utonium just _apologize_? "It's okay." he said, flashing her a charming smile.

Mary Belle covered her eyes. "Ugh put the smile away. You can blind somebody." she said. Butch glared at her. "I love to watch you two get all mushy but I have to set back time." she said, completely ignoring Butch's glare.

Butch looked at her in confusion. "Set back time?" he asked. "It's so the mortals don't remember any of this happened." she explained. Butch looked at the floor. "So I won't remember any of this then?" he asked. Buttercup laughed at his kicked puppy look.

"You'll remember it. Just because I'm your guardian." she said. Butch's kicked puppy look quickly turned into a grin. "Okay." he said.

Mary Belle started to chant in Latin again and a giant golden hourglass appeared. The time was setting back.

* * *

"YOU. RUINED. MY. _**DRESS**_!"

Buttercup was once again facing a furious Princess. She looked around and saw Mary Belle nodding at her. The time had been st back about a hour. Before the Hell's Angel part of her was awakened.

"So?" Buttercup asked in a bored tone. Princess glared at Buttercup. "You ruined my party! You ruined my plans tonight! You... You... You..."

"Bitch?" Buttercup offered. "I was thinking of something else but that too." Princess smirked. _'I know_ _exactly what you thinking of.'_ Buttercup thought.

"Okay anything else you need to say?" Buttercup yawned, sitting down. Princess glared at the black haired angel. "You're not offended?" she asked. "No. I've been called worse." Buttercup answered.

Princess screamed in frustration. "I'm going to change. Nobody move." she hissed. Princess stormed into her mansion. Butch walked towards Buttercup. "Nice save." he said. Buttercup grinned. "Thanks." she said. The two sat there in silence for a couple seconds when they started leaning towards each other.

"Buttercup that was amazing!" Someone said behind them. The two raven haired teens backed away from each other, slightly embarrassed. Buttercup was mentally kicking herself for almost kissing Butch.

_'You're already in a bad boat with the Angels' Council, you don't need to violate the Black Rule.'_ she scolded herself. She looked behind her to see Mitch, Robin, and Mike. Mitch was smirking at Butch knowingly while the other male was glaring at him.

"Yeah you just stood up to Princess with a bored expression." Robin said, but she was also smirking at Buttercup knowingly which made the other girl blush a light pink. She glared at Robin who just looked at her innocently.

Butch snuck a glance at Buttercup. _'She looks cute when she blushes. She should do it more often. Or I_ _could **make** her do it more often.'_ A devious smile was plastered on his face. Buttercup looked at Butch and raised an eyebrow.

"Butch?" she asked. Butch was too busy trying to think of ways to make Buttercup blush. Buttercup snapped in front of his face. No reaction. She waved in front of his face. No reaction. She started to shake his shoulders. Bad idea. She lost her balance and fell on top of him. She yelped.

_'Or maybe I could- HOLY SHIT! BUTTERCUP'S ON TOP OF ME!'_ Butch yelled in his mind. Butch looked at the now blushing Buttercup. He smirked. "I see you like this position." he said. Buttercup blushed even more and slapped him.

"Pervert." she muttered as she got up and brushed herself off. Butch got up and held his cheek. "Geez I was joking." he said to her. Buttercup rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You're still a pervert." she stated. Butch frowned.

Mitch and Robin were laughing. "You two are like an old married couple." Mitch commented. "No we're not!" the two yelled in sync. The two glared at each other.

"Stop copying me!"

"No you stop copying me!"

"What did I just say!"

"Bitch/Bastard!"

The two turned away from each other and huffed. Mitch and Robin started to laugh. "This is not funny!" Butch and Buttercup yelled in perfect sync again, causing the other two to roar with laughter. Butch and Buttercup glared at them.

"I'm back!" Princess sang as she twirled in her new dress that looked strangely like the one Buttercup had on now...

"You bitch! You stole my dress!" Buttercup yelled. Princess grinned. "Yes I did. And I wear it better." she said. Buttercup looked around. "Oh hell no." she said, taking off her jewelry and heels once again, this time handing them to Robin.

"Come down here bitch! I will kick you into the cake again." Buttercup threatened. "How about you go back to the ghetto where you belong?" Princess suggested. Buttercup's eye twitched. Princess came down the stairs.

She walked towards Buttercup. "It's my dress now." she hissed. She pushed Buttercup back which behind her was a pool. Buttercup fell into it. Princess smirked. Buttercup was seething. She swam to the top.

Buttercup jumped out the pool. She glared at Princess. A sudden gust of wind pushed Princess into the pool. Princess shrieked as she was pushed into the pull. Princess came up to the surface. Her mascara was running and her hair was frizzy.

"And that's why you always wear waterproof mascara." Buttercup concluded, wringing out her hair. Butch noticed that her mascara wasn't running. He smirked.

"I HATE YOU BUTTERCUP UTONIUM!" Princess shrieked at the top of her lungs. Buttercup yawned again much to Princess's displeasure. "What else is new?" Buttercup asked.

"This party is over! You ruined it for everyone. Now everybody leave! Except Butch and Buttercup." she said. People started to file out the backyard. Princess's bodyguard helped her out the pool. She was given a towel.

"Can I get a towel?" Buttercup asked. She was ignored. "Fuck you too then." she muttered. "Butchikins can you please stop pampering Buttercup like she's your I don't know. **_Girlfriend_**?" Princess said. Butch looked at Princess.

"Well Princess, Buttercup isn't my girlfriend." Princess smiled. "But neither are you." Princess's smile dropped. She then smiled again. "Not yet." she said. She glared at Buttercup. "Now you stay away from him." she whispered in her ear.

Buttercup smirked. "Can't do that. Let's just say I'm bound to him by contract." she whispered back to Princess. That made Princess glare at her and Buttercup looked at her smugly. "We're done here." Buttercup said.

Butch and Buttercup started to walk away. "Yoo Hoo! Butchie-boo!" Princess said behind them. Butch turned around. "See you later." she purred trying to be seductive. Butch inwardly cringed. It's kinda hard to be seductive when you're all wet and your make up was smearing making you look like a clown.

Butch and Buttercup began to walk home. Butch noticed that Buttercup was shivering. "Stupid guards not letting me have a fucking towel." she cursed. Butch took of his coat and draped it around Buttercup's shoulders. Buttercup looked up at him.

He smirked. "Have something to say?" he asked. "Yes. You're not getting this back." she smirked right back at him. Butch frowned.

They both got to the house about midnight. Butch walked through the front door and Buttercup flew to his balcony. He opened the balcony door to let her in. Buttercup went into the bathroom to change.

Butch ran his fingers through his hair. He learned that his guardian angel was half Heavenly Angel and half Hell's Angel, thus the two toned wings. He began to unbutton his shirt and took it off. He ran his fingers on the spot where Buttercup kissed.

He rolled his eyes and took off his slacks. "Man does it feel good to get out of that penguin suit." he said. He put on some sweat pants. He laid down on his bed and sighed.

Buttercup came out of the bathroom. She covered her mouth as she stared at Butch's six pack. She tried to look away but it was like her eyes were glued to it.

_'No bad Buttercup! Look away! But he looks so sexy... NO! Bad Buttercup!'_ she thought. Butch who knew she was staring at him smirked. "You like what you see _Buttercup_?" he asked purring out her name, making Buttercup blush.

"Shut up." she murmured. She pushed Butch off his bad and laid on it. He frowned but decided to tease her. He sat on his bed and laid down. His arm snaked around her waist and his head was on her shoulder. Buttercup could feel him breathing down her neck.

She blushed. Butch could feel the rise in temperature. He smirked even more. "Butch what are you doing?" she asked, furiously. He pretended to be sleeping. Buttercup sighed. "I guess I have to deal with this." she said to herself.

Butch smirked to himself. He felt Buttercup's breathing slow after a while. He smiled to himself and kissed Buttercup's neck.

_'I win this round Buttercup.'_

* * *

Kitty Note: Next chapter the long awaited question will be answered. How did Buttercup and her sisters died. And I mention Blossom and Bubbles in this chapter. I also felt like I needed to explain why Buttercup had two coloured wings. And I felt it was lacking supernatural stuff... so yeah. So Princess's party is over. Ugh this is so long... This was combined Part III and Part IV so that explains the length. So yeah.

_It's a crime to read without reviewing. Read and Review. It saves lives... Not literally It saves lives of stories. You wouldn't want this story to die would you?_


	9. Falling Apart

**Me: I'm BAAAACK. I had so much fun. I hope nobody died while I was gone. Don't want to be responsible for any deaths that happened while I was gone. :/ Anywayz...Was I missed?**

**Buttercup: No.**

**Me: OH BUTCH!**

**Butch: Hey babe.**

**Buttercup: Oh hell no! *runs away***

**Butch: Butterbabe wait! *runs after her***

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

An Angel's Halo

Chapter 9: Falling Apart

Disclaimer: I so own the Powerpuff Girls!... I was kidding.

_Italicized= Flashback or 'thoughts' or _

* * *

It was about three o'clock in the morning when Buttercup started to thrash around the bed. Butch was kicked off the bed. He glared at the girl thinking she was awake.

"Not funny Buttercup." he murmured as he brushed himself off. He didn't receive a smart ass reply. Butch looked over to see Buttercup thrashing around the bed. She seemed to be having a really bad dream. She was sweating and was mumbling in her sleep.

"Please don't... leave them alone... take me instead..." she mumbled. Butch hovered over the angel. "BC wake up." he said. Buttercup rolled over and started to mumble again.

"Why?... You asshole... let us go... down the hammer..." She tightened her grip on the pillow. Tears started to pour down her face. Butch started to become concerned. He pinned Buttercup to the bed to prevent her from thrashing.

"Buttercup!" he yelled. She started to thrash more violently. Butch was frustrated. He didn't know how to help her. He hated to see her like this. It hurt him and he didn't know why.

"Buttercup please..." he whispered. Butch kissed her forehead and put his head on her chest. Buttercup woke up and was breathing heavily. "Butch?" she asked. His shoulders were shaking.

"Butch... are you crying?" she asked. Butch looked up. "No." he said quickly unpinning Buttercup off the bed. He looked away. Buttercup sat up. She looked at the time. "Did I wake you up?" she asked. Butch nodded.

"Sorry." Buttercup apologized. Butch walked over to the window. "What exactly were you dreaming about?" he asked not making eye contact. Buttercup suddenly became very silent. "Nothing important." she answered.

Butch walked over to Buttercup. He made her look at him. "I'm only going to ask one more time. What were you dreaming about?" he whispered in her ear. Buttercup gasped at the sudden closeness of their bodies.

"I-I was... dreaming..." Buttercup gasped again as he snaked his arm around her waist. "Butch stop." she said. Butch put his head on her neck. "When you tell me, I will." he coaxed. Buttercup sighed.

"I was dreaming about the day I died."

Butch immediately stopped everything he was doing. He looked at Buttercup. "You were dreaming about the day you died." he repeated. Buttercup nodded. There was a silence. Buttercup started to to poke her fingers together.

"How did you die?" Butch suddenly asked. Buttercup was surprised about the question. "Why do you want to know?" she asked him. Butch shrugged. "I just wanted to know. It's okay if you don't want to- " Buttercup cut him off.

"I'll tell you. It started just like a regular day..."

_Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles were walking home from school. "Blossom I don't feel like we should go this way." Bubbles said. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "We always go this way." she said. _

_"I don't know Buttercup. I kinda feel the same way. I feel like we're being followed." Blossom said looking behind them. Buttercup just scoffed. "You guys are just so paranoid. I'm pretty sure that there's nobody following us." she stated._

_"Why so sure Buttercup?" A male voice said. The three girls quickly turned around. "Who are you?" Bubbles squeaked, trembling in fear. "Do you fear me girls?" he asked. "If by fear you mean Fuck Everything And Run then yeah." Buttercup said._

"Fuck Everything And Run?" Butch asked. "Let me tell the story." Buttercup hissed. "Sorry.." Butch muttered. "Anyways..."

_The three girls started to run away. Blossom pulled out her phone only to have it snatched away from her hand. Blossom looked behind her to see the same person. The man slammed it on the floor shattering it to pieces._

_Two other men were in front of the girls, grinning like maniacs. They were surrounded. Buttercup gulped. "Who the hell are you?" she yelled, confidently. But on the inside she was just as scared as her sisters. _

_The first man grinned a creepy smile. "Let's just call me HIM." he said. Buttercup glared at HIM. "How the fuck do you know my name?" she asked. "I know all of your names Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup." HIM answered. Bubbles was still trembling in fear when she asked, "H-Have you been following us?"_

_HIM nodded. "I've been following you girls for months now, waiting for the right time." he said. "The right time for what?" Blossom asked. "For this. BOYS!" HIM yelled. "Hey put the hammer down!" Buttercup screamed. Then everything went black.  
_

_"_You were knocked out with a hammer?" Butch asked. Buttercup nodded. "Now can I continue?"

_Buttercup woke up in darkness, strapped in a chair. "Blossom? Bubbles?" she called out. "We're right next to you." Blossom answered. Buttercup felt Bubbles nod. "Where are we?" Bubbles asked. "I don't know." Blossom said._

_"So you girls are awake." HIM's voice said. The three girls jumped. "First I will need Blossom and Bubbles." HIM grinned. Buttercup's eyes widened. "NO! Leave them alone! Take me instead!" she insisted. HIM laughed. "I have different plans for you." he said._

_Bubbles and Blossom were dragged away. They were kicking and screaming. Buttercup started to sob. "Stop! Leave them alone!" she yelled. But her sisters were taken away. "Now you sleep Buttercup." HIM said. Buttercup looked up but was hit in the back of with a hammer._

"What's with the hammer?" Butch asked. Buttercup glared at him. He stopped talking.

_Buttercup woke up once again in darkness. "You seem to like to sleep Buttercup." HIM said. Buttercup turned to the direction in which his voice was coming from. "What did you do to them?" she asked. "With who?" HIM asked. Buttercup growled._

_"You know who." she hissed. "Oh your sisters?" he asked. "Yes, you bastard." Buttercup spat. HIM chuckled. "Such a short temper. I'll let you see for yourself." The lights flickered on. Buttercup looked around. "Where are they?" she screamed at HIM._

_HIM laughed like a maniac. "Look up foolish girl." he answered. Buttercup looked up and choked. On the ceiling were her sisters, hanging by their throats. They were obviously dead. Buttercup turned to HIM. "How could you?" she asked._

_"I don't need to explain to you, you foolish girl." HIM answered. Buttercup looked up at her sisters' dead bodies once again and tears ran down her face. "**YOU BASTARD!**" she screamed. Buttercup broke through the binding and tackled HIM._

_HIM was not expecting the tackle, fell. "You little bitch!" he yelled. Buttercup was oblivious to the insult and continued to punch and kick HIM. "You killed my sisters!" she screamed over and over. HIM pulled out a knife._

_"Now it's your turn." he grinned. Buttercup stopped for a moment, confused. HIM took that moment and stabbed Buttercup in the heart. Buttercup gasped and fell back. She held her chest and started to pant. She looked at her blood in her hand. She then looked at HIM with weary eyes._

_"Why?" she asked. "I'm a famous serial killer. You three girls just caught my attention. " HIM answered. Buttercup could feel her life slipping away slowly. She found her phone. She secretly called 911. _

_"Hello 911 operator. How may I help you?"_

_"Serial killer. HIM. At 262 Merberry Lane. Abandoned warehouse." Buttercup whispered. "HIM? We'll send help right away!" The operator hung up. Buttercup put her phone and looked at her dead sisters. A single tear ran down her cheek._

_'I'm so sorry...' Then she closed her eyes. Never to wake up in the same form again._

The same single tear ran down Buttercup's cheek again. Butch looked at Buttercup,as she stared at the wall, in sorrow. It must have been horrible to wake up to find her sisters dead. He put his hand on her back. She looked down.

Butch could feel Buttercup shaking. He could see her lap getting wet. "Buttercup?" he asked. "I couldn't protect them..." she whispered. Butch made Buttercup look at him. She was crying. Butch could feel his heart ache for her.

Her glistening emerald eyes were showing pain. They were puffy and red. Butch put Buttercup in his lap. She started to sob in his chest. "I couldn't protect them." she sobbed. "They died and it was my fault." Butch shushed her.

"Buttercup it's not your fault. You had no power over him." he whispered to her. Buttercup started to sob even more. Butch hugged her petite body even more. He kissed her forehead. She started to cry a little softer.

Butch started to nuzzle his nose into her raven locks. Buttercup started to sniffle. She heaved a big sigh and her breathing started to slow. Butch kissed to top of Buttercup's head. He laid back with Buttercup on top of him.

Butch ran his hand through Buttercup's long hair. He smiled softly as he looked at Buttercup's peaceful features. She looked so at peace with the world even though just five minutes ago she was sobbing.

'I guess I am falling for you Buttercup Utonium.'

* * *

Buttercup woke up the next morning to find herself higher up than usual. She looked down to see Butch him sleeping under her. She smiled at his expression. His mouth was open and there was a trail of drool was going down the side of his mouth.

She put the other side of his face. She started to caress his cheek. "Butch." she whispered softly. He stirred a little bit. "Butch." she whispered again. Butch opened his eyes. "Buttercup?" he asked. "The one and only." she said.

Butch looked around. "Buttercup." he said. He really like the feeling of her on top of him. Buttercup looked at him. "Hmm?" she asked. "I love y- skateboarding." he corrected himself. He couldn't tell her yet.

_'Spring formal. Spring formal.'_ he chanted to himself.

Buttercup looked at him funny. She climbed off of him. She sat on the edge of the bed. "So..." she said. Butch looked at her. "Do you know how to skateboard Buttercup?" Butch suddenly asked. Buttercup shook her head.

Butch got off of his bed. "I'm going to teach you how to skateboard today." Butch announced. Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. Butch nodded. "Now get dressed." he ordered. Buttercup bounced up and ran into the bathroom.

Butch called Mitch. _"Hello?"_ Mitch asked.

"It's me Butch." Butch answered.

_"Oh hey bro."_

"Mitch meet me and Buttercup at the skate park."

_"Why?"_

"I need to talk to you."

_"Well I can bring Robin right?"_

"Sure."

_"Cool I'll be there. What time?"_

"Noon."

_"OK. See you then."_ Butch hung up. At that exact moment Buttercup came out the bathroom. She looked at Butch. She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Butch was now dressed. He looked at himself. "I was going to change." he stated.

"You took too long." Buttercup deadpanned. Butch frowned. He grabbed his skateboard and his extra skateboard. "Let's go." he said. Buttercup didn't understand why he was in a hurry. She quickly followed him out the door.

* * *

Buttercup and Butch met Mitch and Robin at the skate park.

"Hey guys." Buttercup greeted. "Hey." Robin said. "Well I have to tell Mitch something. You girls can talk while we're gone." Butch said in a hurry, dragging the brunette behind him. Mitch waved at the girls. They looked at each other.

"Well that was unexpected." Robin stated. Buttercup nodded in agreement.

(K/N: The lines are going to mark each conversation. Like in those movies when they're two different conversations and they change it.)

* * *

"What's wrong?" Mitch asked. "I'm going crazy!" Butch shouted. Mitch shushed him. "Do you want the girls to hear us?" Mitch asked. Butch sighed. "No." he said.

"Now why are you going crazy?" the brunette asked.

* * *

"I wonder why the ran off like that." Robin said. Buttercup nodded. "Yeah Butch was supposed to teach me how to skateboard." Buttercup whined. Robin smirked smugly.

"Really?" she asked. Buttercup nodded. "You sound a little excited." Robin said. Buttercup blushed. "What do you mean by that?" she asked nervously. "Oh nothing." Robin said. She inwardly sighed.

_'Buttercup you are so dense. How can you not tell he's head over heels in love with you?'_

* * *

"I'm going crazy because I think I'm in love with Buttercup." Butch said. Mitch looked at his best friend. "What?" he asked. Butch sighed. "I almost said I love you to Buttercup today." he said.

Mitch appeared to be writing down something. He also had fake glasses. Butch looked at him. "Mitch what are you doing." Mitch put the pad and glasses away. "I have come to a conclusion." Mitch announced. Butch looked at him.

"You're in love with Buttercup." Mitch deadpanned. Butch sweatdropped. "I could of found that out on my own." he said. Mitch shrugged. "Let's walk back to the girls." Mitch suggested. Butch nodded.

_'I'll confess at Spring Formal.'_

* * *

Buttercup looked at Robin. She seemed to be thinking about something. "Robin, Mitch is coming." Buttercup said. Robin looked at the girl and nodded. "OK. I shouldn't be getting in the way of your _training_ session." Robin teased. Buttercup glared.

Robin laughed and walked over to Mitch. Butch walked to Buttercup and handed her the skateboard. "Ready?" he asked. Buttercup nodded. Butch set his skateboard on the ground. Buttercup did the same.

"First are you right handed or left handed?" Butch asked. "Left handed." Buttercup answered. Butch grinned. "So am I. So this will be easier." he said. "Now what I have to do?" Buttercup asked, eagerly. Butch smirked.

"Put your right foot on the board. But don't- " He was cut off when Buttercup fell. "Put all your weight onto it yet." he finished. Buttercup groaned. Butch helped her up. Buttercup got up and got her skateboard.

"Now put your right foot on the board." Butch coached. Buttercup nodded and put her foot on the board, careful not to make the same mistake. "Now that foot is going to hold your balance. Your left foot is going to kick." Butch instructed.

Buttercup kicked and she pushed. She thought of the song Lupe Fiasco. "Kick,Push, Kick,Push,Kick,Push, Kick, Push and Coast." she murmured. Butch caught up to her. "You're a natural." Butch said. Buttercup smiled.

"It's easier than I thought." she said. Butch smirked. Than the song by Lupe Fiasco came up. "I wish we were lovers intertwined with no place to go." he muttered. Buttercup stopped. "Thanks Butch." she said.

Butch stopped as well. "For what?" he asked. "Teaching me how to skateboard idiot." she said. Butch scratched the back of his neck. "I knew that." he claimed. Buttercup rolled her eyes but smiled at his clueless-ness.

"BUTCHIKINS!"

"Really?" Buttercup groaned. Princess came out of the bushes. "Spring Formal is coming up. I was wondering if you would be my date." Princess said.

"Your what?" Robin's shriek was heard. "I'm sorry Robin. I just don't like you anymore." Mitch said. Robin's sobs were heard as she ran away. Mitch skated to the three other people. Butch looked at Mitch in shock and disappointment.

"Dude did you just break up with Robin?" he asked. Mitch nodded. He stole a glare at Princess who smirked. "Yeah. I don't like her anymore." Mitch answered. "But you've dated her for three years." Butch reasoned.

"I just don't like her anymore okay?" Mitch snapped. Butch looked at Mitch in surprise. "Okay. I'm sorry." he said. Robin came back and slapped Mitch. "Just to let you know I'm going to Spring Formal with Mike." she said. Mike was behind them and he shrugged. "She asked me." he said.

Mike and Robin walked away. Mitch looked at Buttercup. "Buttercup I really like you. Will you go to Spring Formal with me?" he asked. Buttercup looked at the brunette in shock. "Umm..." she said, not knowing how to answer.

Butch was staring at Mitch in shock. "Mitch I thought we were friends." he said. "Buttercup are you coming?" Butch asked. Buttercup shook her head. Butch glared at her. "Fine." he said, darkly. He walked away.

* * *

It was now five o'clock and Buttercup was just getting home. She was grinning. "Butch you wouldn't guess what happened." she said excitedly. Butch just grunted. Buttercup's grin quickly turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing. How was the time with your new _boyfriend_?" Butch asked, saying boyfriend with venom.

Buttercup looked confused for a minute but then raised an eyebrow. "You mean Mitch?" she asked. "Who the hell else would I be talking about?" Butch snapped at her. Buttercup glared at him. "Don't get all bitchy on me." she said.

Butch stood up and looked down at Buttercup. Buttercup looked up at him (K/N: That does not seem at all intimidating...). "I'm bitchy?" Butch asked. "Hell yeah. I come in here all happy and then you bring down my mood." she said. Butch rolled his eyes. "I bring down your mood." he scoffed as he walked away.

Buttercup walked after him. "What the hell did I do?" she asked. Butch turned around and gave her a deadly glare. "You toyed with my emotions." he hissed. Buttercup looked at him. "What?" she asked. "Don't play innocent Utonium. You know what you did." he spat. Buttercup backed away from Butch.

"You're a backstabbing bitch Buttercup." Butch hissed. Buttercup stumbled and held back her tears. Those words hurt her. "And I know see why you're half Hell's Angel. I don't know why they gave you half. Because **_you are_** a Hell's Angel." he hissed. Buttercup fell down to the floor. She held her head. People's words to her flying through her head.

_"Only those kinds of angels have black wings."_

_"A Hell's Angel a guardian?"_

_"Absurd!"_

___"Buttercup Utonium you are being sent to Hell."_

___"She has no place here. Hell's Angels are supposed to go to the Underworld."_

_"Because **you are** a Hell's Angel."_

Buttercup stood up. Her tears flowing down her cheeks. She looked at Butch with so much hatred, betrayal, and sadness that he almost felt sorry for what he did. Then he remembered that she broke his heart. He recomposed himself.

"I think we need time apart." she said. Butch looked at her. "I think we do." he agreed. Buttercup sighed and spread her wings. Butch noticed a small change in the wings. The black wing had a white dot and white wing had a black dot. The Yin Yang symbol. Balance.

Buttercup turned around getting ready to fly out the window. She turned her head. "Just so you know I didn't say yes to Mitch. But his house is the first place I'm going." she said. With that the imperfect angel flew out the window.

Butch sat on his bed. She hadn't said yes to Mitch. They weren't dating. Nothing had happened between them. Butch felt like an idiot. He just had to jump to conclusions. That was his fatal flaw. He sighed.

_'Buttercup I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

Buttercup stopped at Mitch's house. She knocked on the door. Mitch opened the door. "Buttercup." he said, surprised to see the girl at his door. "Can I come in?" she asked. Mitch let her in. Buttercup walked into his living room. She sat on the couch and immediately started to sob. Mitch was appalled by this. He never seen the female cry.

Mitch walked over to Buttercup and sat next to her. "What happened?" he asked. "Butch and I got in a fight. He called me a backstabbing bitch and a Hell's Angel." she explained between sobs. Mitch was surprised. Why would Butch call the girl he loved that. Then he remembered what happened at the skate park. He must of thought they were dating and took it the wrong way.

In conclusion this was all his fault. And Princess's. That little conniving little bitch. She must have planned this.

Mitch rubbed her back as she sobbed. He felt so bad. If he had never got caught up in Princess's nonsense a couple years back this would have never happened. He would have never broke two hearts even though one of them doesn't know it's broken. Buttercup looked at Mitch.

"Can I stay here?" she asked. Mitch looked at Buttercup. "Don't you have a family?" he asked. Buttercup shook her head. "I've been living with Butch and his brothers. Please Mitch? I don't want to go back there." she sniffled. Mitch sighed. "I'll have to ask my parents." he said. Buttercup nodded as she hugged a pillow.

Mitch got up. "Hey mom?" he said. Mitch's mother looked at him. "Yes?" she asked. "Um I'm have a friend that's going through some rough times. Is it okay if she stays here?" he asked. Mitch's mother stopped cooking. "She?" she asked. Mitch nodded. "You haven't met her." Mitch said. "Well bring her in." Mrs. Mitchelson said.

Mitch came in a brought Buttercup in the kitchen. She was still hugging the pillow and she started crying again after Mitch got up. Mrs. Mitchelson immediately hugged Buttercup. "Oh you poor thing!" she cooed. "Of course you can stay here." Buttercup smiled gratefully. "Thank you." she said.

* * *

Later that night Buttercup was laying awake in her bed. She kept on thinking about Butch and she didn't understand why. She turned for like the eightieth time. She got up and looked out the window. It was a full moon. The night of the Angel Council's Meeting. She wondered how she was doing as an angel.

Then her thoughts floated back towards Butch. She frowned. _'He's just Somebody That I Used To Know.' _

* * *

At The Angel Council Meeting...

"She's falling for him." the Head Angel announced. Other members disagreed. "She thought it herself. He's somebody she used to know." Another member objected. Members started to argue about the situation.

"Enough!" Headmaster boomed. The argument stopped. Everybody stopped and looked at Headmaster. "she still hasn't realized her feeling towards him. Being as dense as she is she will not realize them for a while."

"But what if she does realize her feeling and breaks the Black Rule. The rule you actually did." The Head Angel asked. Headmaster twitched at the mention of the biggest mistake he's ever done. The Head Angel smirked smugly. Headmaster sighed.

"All we can do is pray that she doesn't make the same mistake I did."

* * *

**Me: I bet none of you guys thought that this would happen!**

**Buttercup: At least I'm away from Butch.**

**Me: Don't worry Buttercup. You'll be in the same house as him again. Butch x Buttercup always prevails.**

**Buttercup: D:**

**Butch: I'm not that bad.**

**Buttercup: Yes you are**

**Butch: D:**

**Me: Anywayz read and review! And is it me or is theses chappies getting longer and longer? Oh and the next chapter title is called Somebody That I Used To Know. :3**

**Buttercup: Isn't that a song?**

**Me: Yeah I'm just... borrowing it.**

**Butch: That violates copyright.**

**Me: D:**

_It's a crime to read without reviewing. Read and Review. It saves lives... Not literally It saves lives of stories. You wouldn't want this story to die would you?_


	10. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Me: *looking at the reviews*** **O.o**

**Buttercup: *looking at me* I think you guys broke her.**

**Butch: *pokes me***

**Me: HOLY SHIT THAT'S A LOT OF REVIEWS!**

**Greens: *jumps back away from me***

**Me: Thank you all so much for reviewing for the chapter. ;3**

**Butch: It's only because of my awesomeness. **

**Me: *rolls eyes* Anyway sorry for the late update. My internet went out for two days so I had no way to upload the chapter... XP**

* * *

An Angel's Halo

Chapter 10: Somebody That I Used To Know

Disclaimer: ... All characters belong to Craig McCracken... Don't own the songs either...

_Italicized= 'thought' or flashback_

* * *

Butch was walking to school. He felt lonely since he was so used to walking to school with Buttercup. He remembered the first time he walked to school with the green angel. A faint smile formed on his face.

_"Hehehe Sucker." Buttercup chuckled as she walked down the street. "Who's the sucker?" a voice behind her asked. Buttercup stopped and looked behind her. It was Butch._

_"Aw Damn." she whined. Butch grabbed her arm. "NO! I don't wanna go to school!" she shrieked. Butch looked at her. "What are you? Five?" he asked. Buttercup stuck her tongue out at him. "I take that as a yes." he muttered._

_"Why don't you drive?" Buttercup asked Butch. "Because school is only three blocks away." he answered. Buttercup somehow was able to pry Butch's hand off her wrist. She ran away. "You shall never catch me!" she yelled behind her back._

_Butch's previous frown had turned into a grin. "Let's just see about that." he said to her, accepting the challenge. Buttercup saw Butch running after her and screamed. Butch started to laugh as he chased the angel. Buttercup began to laugh as well. She maneuvered the neighborhood with Butch close behind her._

_Butch finally caught Buttercup by her waist. He hugged her. She started to giggle. "Payback time." he said her. Buttercup looked at him confused. Butch started to tickle Buttercup. She started to laugh. "Butch... stop it!... that tickles!" she gasped between laughing fits. Butch smirked. "That's the point BC." he said. _

_Butch finally stopped tickling her. Buttercup gasped for air. She looked at him. "BC?" she asked. Butch shrugged. "I thought it fit you." he said. Buttercup smiled. _

_"I like it."_

Butch sighed at the memory. As much as he hated to admit he missed Buttercup. He missed her presence in his room. He missed her watching over him while he slept. Yes he figured out why she was low of energy that one day. Every night she would watch over him while he slept. He sighed. He couldn't believe how ungrateful he was towards her.

* * *

Buttercup was looking out the window. She sighed. She was so used to Butch's room that it was unbelievable. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his room. Buttercup even began thinking as it was her room as well. She shook away the thought. _'He's just Somebody That I Used To Know.'_ she thought.

Mitch knocked on the door. "Buttercup can I come in?" he asked. Buttercup snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah sure." she answered. Mitch opened the door. "Mitch I've been thinking about your offer." Buttercup started. "And I will go to Spring Formal with you." Mitch almost choked but regained his composure.

"Uh great Buttercup." he said. "But what about Butch?" he asked. Buttercup scoffed. "What about him?" she asked. Mitch left it at that. She obviously did not want to talk about him. "So your ready to go?" he asked. Buttercup nodded and grabbed at her backpack. The two walked to the garage.

"You're probably used to walking to school but I have to drive." Mitch explained. He opened his garage to reveal his sleek black Chrysler 400. Buttercup's jaw dropped. "Is this your first car?" she asked. Mitch nodded. "You are so lucky." she murmured as she got into the car. "Butch has a Hummer." Mitch retorted.

Buttercup looked at him. "Really?" she asked Mitch nodded. "You didn't know?" he asked. Buttercup shook her head. "We always walked to school because it was only three blocks away..." she said. Mitch shrugged. "I guess that makes sense in a way." he said.

Mitch started the engine. The two began to drive to school. Buttercup was uncharacteristically quiet. Mitch noticed that. "Is everything okay Buttercup?" She looked at Mitch. "Yeah I'm alright." she muttered. Mitch didn't ask anymore but he didn't believe her. She obviously still missed Butch and didn't want to admit it.

Buttercup heaved a sigh as Mitch pulled up into school grounds. Buttercup opened the door and came out the car. Mitch looked around and saw Princess looking at him. She was motioning him to go over to her. "Buttercup I'll meet you at the door." he said. Buttercup nodded and continued to walk towards the entrance.

Mitch walked over to Princess. She was grinning smugly. "So you broke up with Raven-" Mitch cut her off. "Robin." he growled at her. He still loved Robin with all his heart and it pained him so much to do this to her. Princess on the other hand could care less about other people's feelings. As long as she got what she wanted she would do anything to get. Even if it meant sabotaging relationships and blackmail.

"Whatever." she scoffed. "So Buttercup and Butch now hate each other?" she grinned. Mitch was disgusted. "How could you do this to them?" he yelled outraged. Princess glared at him. "She ruined everything between me and Butch." she hissed at him. Mitch glared back at the female brunette in front of him. "There was never anything between you and Butch. Now thanks to you, my best friend hates me." he hissed back at her with so much hatred.

Princess narrowed her eyes at him. "Does it look like I care about you?" she asked. Mitch glared at her. "I don't know why I'm doing this." he said to her. "Remember what you did freshman year?" she asked quietly. Mitch flinched.

_Mitch was drinking. He was grinning and laughing with some friends._

_"Dude I dare you to make out with Duchess." One of his friends, Michael dared while drinking a bottle of beer. Mitch hiccuped. "Naw man I'm dating Robin." he slurred. "Come on Mitch. Everybody cheats sometimes. I bet Robin cheated on you before." Ricky said. Mitch thought about it. He grinned._

_"Alright. Now where is that sexy bitch?" he asked. His drunk friends cheered. "I heard she is supposed to be at the mall." Michael said. Mitch stood up but swayed a bit. Ricky and Michael stood up too. The three began to walk to he mall._

_Duchess and her friends were at the mall. "Don't you think Mitch is so cute." she said. "But he's dating Robin." Ashley said. Duchess sighed. "I know." she said sadly. "And he's a freshman. You're a junior." Katrina added. Duchess sighed. "Age shouldn't matter." she said softly. "It shouldn't but it does. God Duchess you are so soft for a popular person." Katrina said. Ashley nodded in agreement._

_"Hey babe." A voice said behind them. Duchess looked behind her and blushed. It was Mitch. He was smirking seductively. "H-Hello Mitch." she stuttered. Mitch sat down next to Duchess. She blushed even more. He leaned towards her. "Mitch! Aren't you dating Robin?" she squeaked. Mitch smirked again. "She doesn't have to know." he whispered in her ear, causing Duchess to shutter._

_Mitch kissed Duchess. Ashley and Katrina started to whisper. Soon the kiss turned into a makeout session between the two. "Duchess I'm back! OMG!" Princess dropped her bags as she watched her innocent sister make out with a taken man. She grinned. She snapped a picture causing the two to look at her. Mitch eyes widened as he sobered up._

_"Shit! I'm so sorry Duchess!" he said as he stood up. Duchess wiped her lips. She glared at her younger sister. "Princess delete that picture right now!" she hissed. Princess got her phone and 'deleted' the picture. Duchess looked at Mitch. "I won't tell." she said. 'But I might." Princess thought evilly. Mitch smiled and walked away, one thing weighing down on his conscience._

_'I just cheated on Robin.'_

Mitch gritted his teeth. He regretted everything he did that day. He just wished that he could go back in time and take back everything he did. Princess smiled at his expression. "That's what I thought. Now you will go through this plan, or your precious Robin will never see you as the same person again." she smiled, evilly. "You're a bitch." he spat. "If I'm a bitch, then I'm a rich,talented, and beautiful bitch; unlike a certain man stealer I know." she said.

Mitch scoffed and walked away. He couldn't stand her presence. Princess on the other hand smirked.

"Butch you will be mine and only mine."

* * *

Buttercup was walking up to the school. She was speeding so she wouldn't run into a certain someone. "Buttercup?" Abort mission. Mission has failed. Buttercup turned around to see Butch. She glared at him. "What the hell do you want?" she hissed. Butch sighed.

"Buttercup I just wanted to say I'm- " Buttercup cut him off. "Don't even say it Jojo. What you said to me was unacceptable. From now on I'm just your guardian. I'm not your friend nor your enemy. I'm just your guardian." Buttercup said. That hurt Butch a lot. She started to walk away. Butch grabbed her wrist.

Buttercup looked at him with a lot of venom. "Butch Jojo I don't know you anymore. You're not the person you used to be. Right now you're just _**Somebody That I Used To Know**_."

With that Buttercup ripped her wrist out of his grip and stormed into the school building, leaving Butch confused.

_'Somebody that she used to know? I can show her that I'm still the same Butch Jojo.'_

* * *

Butch followed Buttercup to first period. "Buttercup!" he yelled. Buttercup looked behind her. She scoffed and kept walking. Butch caught up to her. She glared at him. "Will you leave me alone." she asked. Butch smirked. "No." he simply answered. Buttercup rolled her eyes and turned, about to walk away. Butch grabbed her wrist again.

"Butch will you leave me alone? I already agreed to go to Spring Formal with Mitch." she hissed. Butch s tared at Buttercup with wide eyes. "You did what?" he asked, hoping that he heard incorrectly. "I'm. Going. To. Spring. Formal. _With_. _**Mitch**_." she said slowly. Butch let go of Buttercup unable to look at her.

Buttercup walked into the classroom without another word to Butch. Butch just stood there like he was paralyzed. Then his hands balled up into fists. He couldn't believe his best friend would do this to him. He punched a locker, putting a dent into it. He could care less. Oh how did he wish it was Mitch's face.

Butch picked up his backpack and walked into the classroom. Buttercup was writing something. She was mouthing what she was writing. That made Butch curious. Is she writing song lyrics? They were in chorus class. The class started. Butch took his seat which was unfortunately next to the girl that hates his guts at the present moment.

Mr. White walked up to the stage. "Class we are having a solo sing off to see which two of the students will be singing at Spring Formal. One boy and one girl will be chosen to sing a duet." The class started to buzz with excitement. "Now which student would like to go first?" Mr. White asked. The buzz stopped as everybody looked around.

Buttercup raised her hand. "I'll go first." she volunteered. Everybody looked at her. Mr. White nodded. "Okay Buttercup. Now what song will you be singing?" he asked. Buttercup looked at him with a sheepish smile. "I actually wanted to sing a song that I wrote." she said. Mr. White looked surprised and the class started to whisper. Butch's suspicions were correct and she was writing a song.

"Very well Buttercup. Will you need anything?" he asked. "A microphone and a piano." she answered. Mr. White got a microphone and handed her a microphone. "You may use my piano." he said. Buttercup looked at him in shock. "But you said- " Mr. White cut her off. "I know what I said. But you are the first student to perform an original song." he said. Buttercup smiled.

She walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. She set the microphone on the stand. She began to play a couple of notes. They sounded beautiful. Butch stared at her in awe. _'I didn't know that she could play the piano. Can she do everything I can do?'_ Butch thought.

Buttercup started to play the first notes of her song. She then started to sing the first verse.

_I keep on fallin'_  
_In and out of love _  
_With you_  
_Sometimes I love ya_  
_Sometimes you make me blue_  
_Sometimes I feel good_  
_At times I feel used_  
_Lovin you darlin'_  
_Makes me so confused_

Butch couldn't help but think that this song was directed towards him. But he liked it anyhow. He couldn't believe that she wrote this. Butch took out a pen and notebook and started to write down some lyrics.

_I keep on  
Fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you_

_Oh, oh , I never felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure  
And cause me so much pain  
Just when I think  
Ive taken more than would a fool  
I start fallin' back in love with you_

The class started to clap along with the beat. Buttercup started to smile. She took a glance at Butch and saw him writing in a notebook._ 'I wonder what's he's doing.' _she thought_._

_I keep on_  
_Fallin'_  
_In and out of love with you_  
_I never loved someone_  
_The way that I love you_

Buttercup stopped. "That's all I have so far." she said. The class started to whine and beg her to make up more. She stood up and bowed. She sat back down in her seat. The class applauded her. In the next thirty minutes the rest of the class had gone.

"Butch it's your turn." Butch looked up from his notebook. He took his notebook up to the stage. "Mr. White, I will be performing a song I wrote as well." he said. Buttercup looked at him in shock. 'So that's what he was doing.' she thought as she stared intently at him.

Mr. White smiled. "Well I'm glad this generation still writes songs themselves." he said. "I will need the microphone and the piano." he said. Mr. White nodded and gave him the mic.

Butch sat on the bench and adjusted the microphone stand. He played the first few notes on the piano and took a deep breath._ 'This is for you Buttercup.' _

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_  
_The people we used to be..._  
_It's even harder to picture,_  
_That you're not here next to me._

Buttercup looked at Butch while he sang. His voice... she couldn't even describe it. It was like she was in Heaven again listening to the angels siing again. She closed her eyes and sighed listening to the lyrics he poured his heart and soul into.

_You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed,_  
_Still stuck in that time,_  
_When we called it love,_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

The class seemed to like this as much as they liked Buttercup's song. They were clapping to the beat. Butch looked at Buttercup as he sang and she could see all the emotions he was feeling. Sadness,Betrayal, and is that... Love?

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of shit.  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

_Now I'm at a payphone._

Butch stopped. "The song's not finished yet but I promise I will finish it." Butch said. He got up and sat down at his seat. Buttercup quickly looked at the window to avoid showing him her tears that were bound to fall any minute.

"By popular demand, Buttercup and Butch have been chosen to sing a duet at Spring Formal." Mr. White announced. The two didn't move or rejoice they just sat there; Buttercup looking out the window, Butch writing in his notebook. Mr White sighed knowing that something happened between the two.

_'I just wonder what.'_

* * *

It was now lunch. Buttercup and Butch didn't sit with the regular table. She was sitting on the roof alone. She had her sketch pad and her lyric notebook. Butch was also on the roof but the other side. The two didn't know of the other's presence on the roof. Robin however knew that the two were both on the roof. She decided to go to Buttercup first.

"Buttercup?" Robin asked. Buttercup looked at Robin. "Oh it's you." she murmured. Robin sat down next to Buttercup. "So I hear you're going to Spring Formal with Mitch." she said. Buttercup scoffed. "I don't even want to go." she said. "With him." Robin finished. Buttercup looked at her. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You want to go to Spring Formal Buttercup. But not with Mitch. You want to go to Spring Formal with someone else." she said. Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Who?" she asked. "Close your eyes Buttercup." Buttercup did as she was told. "Now describe the man that you see." she said. Buttercup pursed her lips.

"I see spiky black hair, a bang that covers one of his forest green eyes, a devilish smirk, skater/bad boy look, has his own fanclub..." Robin chuckled. Buttercup opened her eyes. "What's so funny?" she asked. "You just described Butch." Robin said. Buttercup's eyes widened in realization. She had indeed just described Butch.

"You want to go to Spring Formal. But with Butch not Mitch." Robin said. Buttercup looked at Robin. "What do you see when you close your eyes?" she asked. Robin smiled. "Mitch. Like I always have. And I always will." she said. Robin got up. "I just want you to think about what I said." she said as she walked away. Buttercup pursed her lips. Is she in love with Butch?

* * *

Robin was walking to the other side of the roof when she heard Butch talking to another person. The person was obviously a female. Robin gasped. It was Princess! She listened in on the conversation.

"So Butchie-boo will you go to Spring Formal with me?" she asked. Butch shrugged. "Sure whatever." he answered like he didn't care. Robin felt herself boil with anger. Didn't he love Buttercup? And wasn't it obvious that Buttercup loves him too?

"Great!" Princess squealed. Butch just looked down at the courtyard like he wasn't even paying attention to her. "Butchikins are you okay?" Princess asked. "Nothing a little SLC can help." she purred. Butch looked at her. "SLC?" he asked. "Sexy Loving Care." she purred seductively. Butch waved her off. "I just need to be alone." he answered.

Princess frowned. She then put on a fake smile. "Okay I'll be in the courtyard if you need me." she said. Butch didn't answer. Princess turned around and stalked away. Robin came out of her hiding place and stormed over to Butch. "Princess I said I wanted to be alone." he murmured. "This isn't Princess." Robin hissed.

Butch looked behind him. "Robin?" he asked. "Yeah and why the hell did you that?" she yelled at him. Butch looked at her confused. "What?" he asked confused. Robin slapped the back of his head. "Ow... troublesome woman..." he murmured **(1)**. "Don't play dumb with me Butch. Why did you say yes to Princess. You love Buttercup!"

Butch sighed. "She doesn't return my feelings." he said. "Yes she does. She's on the other side of the roof and admitted that she did." Robin hissed. Butch looked at Robin. "Really?" he asked. "Well not entirely. I told her to close her eyes and picture the man of her dreams. The outcome turned out to be you." Robin said.

Butch took time to take this in. "So she returns my feelings?" he asked. Robin nodded. Butch grinned but it turned into a scowl. "But I'm going to Spring Formal with Princess and she's going with Mitch." he pointed. "Talk to her after school. I'm sure you can work something out." Robin said. Butch nodded. "Thanks Robin." he said. Robin smiled.

"No prob." she said to him.

* * *

After school Buttercup and Mitch were walking to his car. Butch caught up to the two. "Buttercup I need to talk to you." he said. Mitch glared at Butch. "What makes you think that she wants to talk to you?" he asked **(2)**. Butch glared back at him. "She's a big girl she can make decisions for herself." Butch said. Mitch growled.

"Mitch it's okay. I'll talk to Butch." she said. Mitch nodded. "I'll be in the car." he muttered as he walked to his car. Butch and Buttercup walked towards the courtyard. "Where are we going?" she asked. "To the roof." Butch answered. The two made it to the roof.

Buttercup stood there looking at Butch. "Buttercup why exactly are you going to Spring Formal with Mitch?" he asked. Buttercup was surprised by that question. She pursed her lips. "To be honest... I only did it to get you mad." she answered. Now it was Butch's turn to be surprised. "Why?" he asked.

Buttercup started to shift her weight on each foot. "Well you got me really mad and..." Buttercup started to choke on her tears. They started to pour down her face. "I didn't mean to hurt you like I did! I'm sorry!" she cried as she sobbed. Butch was surprised at her reaction. He quickly embraced her. She buried her head in his shirt.

"Shh. It's okay. Shh." he cooed to her. "I'm so sorry Butch." she murmured. "It's okay Buttercup. I should be apologizing. I was one who called you those horrible things." he said to her. Buttercup sobs got quieter. Butch kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Buttercup." he said. Buttercup looked at him. She got on her tip toes and kissed his nose. "It's okay Butch." she said.

Butch looked at her. The girl who hurts him every time he does anything romantic towards her just kissed his nose. He smirked. Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked. "Oh nothing." he said. Buttercup pouted. "Now will you come back home?" he asked Buttercup nodded. "I have to tell Mitch." she said. Butch nodded.

Buttercup walked off. Butch smirked.

_'So you are falling for me Buttercup.'_

* * *

Buttercup walked to Mitch's car. "Mitch I'm moving back in with Butch and his brothers." she said. Mitch pretended to look pissed. "Did he do anything to you?" he asked. "No. I'm going back out of my free will." she said. "Okay. But come back if he does do something to you." Mitch said. Buttercup nodded.

Mitch drove off. _'Thank god.'_ Mitch thought.

Butch met Buttercup in the parking lot. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded. The two walked home together.

Together at last.

* * *

**Me: BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CUT ME OFF!**

**Buttercup: Kitty...**

**Me: MAKE IT OUT LIKE IT NEVER HAPPEN AND THAT WE WERE NOTHING!**

**Butch: Kitty!**

**Me: AND I DON'T EVEN NEED YOUR LOVE! YOU TREAT ME LIKE A STRANGER-**

**Greens: KITTY!  
**

**Me: What?**

**Butch: Chapter's over**

**Me: Oh... I hope you guy liked the chapter. And thank you so much for giving me over 200 review! You guys are awesome!**

**(1) Yeah I stole that from Shikamaru. Sue me.**

**(2) You guys know he's acting right?**

_The songs used:_

_Fallin' by Alicia Keys_

_Payphone by Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa_

___It's a crime to read without reviewing. Read and Review. It saves lives... Not literally It saves lives of stories. You wouldn't want this story to die would you?_


	11. Driving Lessons

**Me: Wazzup!  
**

**Greens: *rolls eyes***

**Me: What?**

**Greens: Nothing...**

**Me: Weirdos... Anyways welcome to another installment in the story An Angel's Halo!**

**Buttercup: Will this torture ever end?**

**Me: Not any time soon. And just to give the readers a heads up... THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

**Greens: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: But the story still has 5-8 chapters left... but the sequel will hopefully be out later this year. And also next month is going to be a bit hectic for me. I'm going to the states and a Central American country so I might not update as frequently as you guys would want. So please bear with me through the month. That would mean a lot to me.**

**Also I have a special part for you people who have been waiting patiently. **

**And also thank you to Marisa Lee who finished the chorus for Somebody That I Used To Know last chapter because the Greens rudely interrupted meh!**

* * *

An Angel's Halo

Chapter 11: Driving Lessons

Disclaimer: Do I look like Craig McCracken to you?

* * *

Buttercup flew into Butch's room as he walked through the front door. She missed his room. She missed **_him_**. But she'd be damned before she actually told him that to his face. No need to boost ego anymore. Butch walked into his room and opened the balcony door. Buttercup walked into his room and flopped down on his bed.

Butch chuckled. His phone rang. He was about to answer it when he realized that Buttercup was sleeping soundly on his bed. He smiled and walked outside to his balcony. He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Butchie-boo!"_

Butch looked at the phone in shock. How the hell did Princess managed to get his new phone number?

"Princess?"

_"Of course silly! I wanted you to pick the colour for Spring Formal since I picked the colour for my party."_

In reality Butch completely forgot that he was going to Spring Formal with Princess. He wished that he could have gone with Buttercup.

"Uh... forest green?"

Butch blindly picked his favourite colour. He heard Princess shuffling probably threw her closet to see if she had a forest green dress.

_"I'll have to buy a new dress... Oh well! Anything for you!"_

Butch's eye twitched. He hated when she tried to use her seductive voice. It was just... ugh!

"Okay Princess... is that all?" Shouldn't have asked that.

_"Yes I'm coming over right now!"_ Butch almost choked.

"What? I thought you were at your house!"

_"I was. Now I'm at your house!"_ The doorbell rang.

Butch ran into his room. Buttercup was still sleeping in his bed. He sat down on his bed. The doorbell rang again. "I'll get it!" said Boomer. Butch cursed under his breath. "Princess what are you doing here?" Brick asked. "I wanted to see Butchikins." Princess told him. Butch heard Brick laugh. He growled.

"Butch!" Brick yelled. Butch got off of his bed grudgingly and walked down the stairs. He saw princess at the door and she smiled at him. Princess walked into the house to Butch who was still on the stairs. She tried to kiss him. Butch put his finger on her mouth. "Never gonna happen." he said, smirking at Princess. She frowned.

Princess smiled at Butch. "I understand!" she said. Butch looked at her confused. "You want to take it upstairs so we can have some fun." she purred. Butch stared at Princess wide-eyed. "No Princess that's not what I- " Princess cut him off. "No need to be shy Butchikins. It's probably your first time. But I'm experienced, I can guide you." Butch was beyond disgusted by this point.

"Princess I don't want to- " Princess cut him off once more. "Embarrass yourself? Don't worry Butchie-boo I'm pretty sure you're not that small." she said. Butch twitched. What the hell? Princess dragged him up the stairs. Right when she was about to reach for the door knob, the door opened. Buttercup was at the door rubbing her eye (cutely in Butch's opinion).

"Will you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Buttercup said, unfazed with Princess's glare. "What the hell are you doing here?" Princess asked rather rudely. Buttercup yawned. "**_I_ **should be asking _**you** _this question. _**I** **live** **here**_." Princess's jaw dropped. Buttercup smirked at her reaction. "You live here with the three hottest boys in school?" she asked.

Buttercup nodded in response. Princess screeched and left the house. Brick came upstairs to see what the commotion was. "Hey Buttercup. Why are you here?" he asked. Buttercup put her hand on Brick's forehead. Butch looked at her questionably. She ignored him. She toojk her hand off his forehead. "You told Princess you lived here didn't you?" Brick asked smirking. Buttercup nodded. "Figures. Well I'm going back downstairs." he said.

Boomer came up also. "Hey BC!... Why are you here?" Buttercup did the same thing to Boomer. "Hey Buttercup. Wanna play MW3?" he asked. Buttercup nodded. "I'll be down in a sec." she replied. Boomer went downstairs to set up the Xbox. Butch looked at Buttercup. "What did you do?" he asked. "I just altered their memory so they think I live here." she answered. "Now if you excuse me I have a controller that is calling my name." Butch chuckled and followed Buttercup down the stairs.

When they got to the living room, Brick and Boomer were waiting on them. "You guys ready?" the redhead asked. Buttercup and Butch nodded and grabbed a controller each.

Buttercup hid in a high place. She stayed there. "Where are you Buttercup?" Butch asked. Buttercup smirked in response. She watched the screen carefully and saw Boomer running in a field across from her. She shot him with ease **(1)**. "What? Who killed me?" Boomer asked confused. "I did." Buttercup answered. "What? I didn't even see you." the blond teen pouted.

Brick and Butch made the same mistake of running in the same field. Buttercup shot them from her hiding place. "I will find you Buttercup." Butch vowed. Buttercup snorted in response. He frowned. About ten minutes in the game it was pretty obvious that Buttercup was in the lead and hadn't died yet. Butch wanted her to at least die once.

Buttercup was still in her hiding place. She was watching for anybody. Butch saw a person. It was Buttercup. She hadn't notice him approach him. Butch creeped up behind her and knifed her in the back. "What!" she yelled. She watched the Kill Cam. Butch smirked in triumph. Boomer and Brick cheered. "I'm sorry Buttercup but you had to die." Boomer said. Buttercup pouted at her death.

In the end, Buttercup won. She got up. "I'm going upstairs." she announced. The Ruffs nodded and continued to play. Buttercup went upstairs to Butch's room. She went to her knees. "Bubbles here me as I call to you." Golden dust appeared in her hand and she blew it in front of her. A hologram of a blond girl with blue eyes and pig tails appeared.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup shrieked. Bubbles looked up. She grinned. "Buttercup! I haven't seen you in ages!" she squealed. Buttercup smiled. "I know right?" she said. Bubbles looked in the background. "Where are you?" she asked curiously. Buttercup broke into a grin. "That's what I wanted to tell you! I'm a guardian!" Buttercup said. Bubbles started jumping up and down.

"Congratulations." she said. Then Bubbles had a sly grin on her face. "So is he cute?" she asked. Buttercup's face flushed. "W-What?" she asked. "Don't act all innocent. I know you're guarding a boy and sleeping in the same room as him. I want to know if he's cute." the blond said. Buttercup didn't know how to answer. "Yes." she finally answered after a long pause.

Bubbles squealed. "Buttercup has a crush. Don't worry I won't tell the Council or Blossom." Bubbles giggled as Buttercup blushed more. "How is Leader Girl doing anyway?" Buttercup asked. "She's doing fine. She wishes she didn't have to guard the person she's guarding. She says she's real bossy and demanding." Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Clashing personalities. Blossom's the same way." she said. Bubbles nodded in agreement.

There was a knock on Bubbles's door. "Oh I gotta go Buttercup. I'll call you tomorrow." Bubbles said. Buttercup nodded. "Love you Bubbles." she said. Bubbles smiled. Her image was fading into golden dust. "Love you too Buttercup." And she was gone. Butch opened the door. He looked at the pile of shimmering dust in front of Buttercup.

He decided not to ask any questions.

* * *

The next day the two raven-haired teens walked into the garage. "Butch aren't we supposed to be going to school?" Buttercup asked. "We are going to school. But today we are driving." Butch announced. He open the middle garage door. Inside was a black Hummer H4. Buttercup's jaw dropped. This was much better than Mitch's Chrysler. She always liked bigger cars better.

Butch looked at Buttercup. "Do you want to get in it?" Buttercup nodded. Butch unlocked the car. Buttercup grinned and jumped into the car. Butch got in after her and started the car. "We need a song with a heavy bass to be playing." Buttercup said **(2)**. Butch looked at her. "Why?" he asked. "So it would look cool." Buttercup said. Butch looked at his iPod.

"What about Out Of My Mind by B.o.B and Nicki Minaj." he said. Buttercup nodded. Butch started to play the song. He put it up loud. He pulled out the the drive way. The two drove to school. Butch snuck a glance at Buttercup and noticed she was staring at the wheel. "Do you want to drive home?" he asked.

Buttercup looked at him. "Yes... if I could drive." she said. Butch looked at her. "You don't know how to drive? I thought you had your licence." Butch said. "I do... but I forgot how to drive." she said. A light bulb went off in Butch's head. "Do you want me to teach you how to drive?" he asked. Buttercup perked up. "Would you?" she asked Butch nodded. She grinned. "I take that as a yes." he said.

Buttercup looked ahead. "We have to roll up the windows. They're tinted right?" Butch nodded as he rolled up the windows and turned up the music. All the kids who were at school were staring at them in awe. But with the black tinted windows we couldn't see who it was. The car stopped in the RRB parking spot. The car stop and the door opened.

Butch came out the car first. Many of the female bystanders fainted. Next Buttercup came out. A lot of people gasped. The two ignored them and walked into the school building. The first period was chorus. While everyone else had to sing, Buttercup and Butch had to come up with a song they had to sing for Spring Formal.

"What about Birthday Cake?"

That earned Butch a slap. "Ow I was joking." Butch complained. Buttercup huffed. "Be serious." she said. Butch smirked. "You know I can't do that babe." That earned him another slap. "Don't call me babe." she hissed. Butch rubbed his arm. "You didn't have to hit me." he whined. Buttercup glared at him.

"What about E.T.?"

"Buttercup I may be a pervert but I'm not half as perverted as Kanye West is." Butch said. Buttercup looked at him skeptically. "What?' he asked. "Nothing..." she replied. Butch frowned.

"What about Beez In The Trap?"

"Butch I would do that song but not in a dress at a formal event." Buttercup answered. Butch shrugged. "Fair enough." he said. Then a light bulb went off in his head.

"What about..."

* * *

The day was over and it was time for the driving lessons. They were using the extra car. Buttercup was gripping the wheel and her knuckles were turning white. Butch noticed this and put his hand on her shoulder. "Buttercup it's gonna be okay. No need to be so nervous." he said. Buttercup nodded and wiped her hands on her pants. She grip the wheel again but not as tight.

"Put the car in reverse so we can back out the drive way." Buttercup did as she was told that perfection was only to last the onetime.

"Buttercup watch out for the mailbox!" Buttercup swerved out the way, making Butch fly into the side of the car. "Ow.." he groaned. "Sorry." Buttercup apologized, looking to see if Butch was okay. "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Butch yelled. Buttercup's eyes snapped back on the road ahead of her. "Buttercup your in the wrong lane!" Butch yelled. Buttercup swerved into the right lane getting a few honks of disapproval from other drivers.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD YOUR LICENCE!" Butch yelled. "Stop yelling at me!" Buttercup shrieked. "Well your driving like a maniac!" Butch yelled back. "Well if you weren't yelling at me I would be driving better!" Buttercup yelled, tears of frustration welling up in her eyes. Butch realizing that he was about to make her cry sighed. "I'm sorry." he said.

After a couple of minutes Buttercup started to drive a lot smoother. "There you go." Butch said as she made a smooth turn. She smiled at her accomplishment. "Now let's go get some ice cream." he said. Buttercup grinned. Buttercup pulled over and let Butch drive to the ice cream shop. Butch stopped at the ice cream shop closest to where the were.

"Welcome to Kitty's Ice Cream Shop how may I help you?" A waitress that seemed about sixteen asked. She had black hair and purple eyes. Her waitress out fit was a white dress with an apron and cat ears and tail. She smiled at the two. "I'll have a triple chocolate ice cream with a waffle cone." Buttercup answered. "I'll have the same." Butch replies. The girl nodded. "Two triple chocolate ice creams coming up. You guys may take a seat." she said.

Butch and Buttercup went to find a seat. "Have you ever been here?" Buttercup asked. "No." Butch answered. The same waitress came with the two ice creams. She smiled at them. "Have fun on your date!" the girl said. Butch and Buttercup blushed at her comment. "We're not dating." Buttercup said. "Oh, I'm sorry." she said. "It's fine..." Butch looked at her name tag. "Ravyn." he said. "Well I'll leave you two. Enjoy!" she said.

Buttercup licked her ice cream. "This is good." she said. Butch licked his ice cream. "It is. The best ice cream I've had in Townsville." Butch agreed. The two started to devour the ice cream. Ravyn came back with some napkins. "You might need these." she said. Buttercup loked at herself and started to wipe the ice cream off her face. "This ice cream is so good. What's the ingredients?" Buttercup asked.

"Family secret. Can't tell." Ravyn answered, putting a finger over her lip. Butch paid for the ice cream and gave Ravyn a ten dollar tip. "Isn't this a large tip?" Ravyn asked looking at the bill in front of her. Butch smiled at her. "A big tip for a nice waitress." he said. Ravyn smiled. "Come back soon." she said to them. "We will." Butch said.

"She's a nice person." Buttercup commented. Butch nodded in agreement. Butch started to walk in a different direction. "Butch where are you going?" Buttercup asked. "We're going to the park." he answered. Buttercup shrugged and followed him to the Townsville Park. Buttercup spotted a swing. She immediately ran for it and sat on it. She looked at Butch with puppy dog eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Can you push me on the swing?" she asked. Butch looked at her. He couldn't deny the puppy dog eyes. "Fine." he said. He went behind Buttercup and started to push the angel. She grinned. "Wee!" she cheered as Butch pushed her higher. Butch smiled, happy that Buttercup was happy. Butch stopped pushing her and went in front of her. "Aww." she pouted. Butch had to admit she was cute when she pouting. He laughed and turned his back to her. Buttercup took this opportunity to jump. She landed on his back, causing them both to fall on the ground. She started to laugh and pretty soon Butch started to laugh with her.

Butch got up and so did Buttercup. "Tag you're it!" Buttercup said. She ran away. "Hey that's not fair! I wasn't ready!" Butch yelled after her, chasing after her. Buttercup stuck her tongue at him. "Since when am I fair?" she said to him. Butch had to think about that. "Touche." he said. Buttercup grinned.

Butch started to catch up to Buttercup. "Shit..." she muttered as she started to run faster. Butch started to run faster. It seemed like Buttercup was leaving a lime green streak behind her and Butch was leaving a forest green streak behind him. Butch finally caught up to the angel and accidentally tackled her to the ground. "Ow..." Buttercup groaned. "Sorry." he said. He then grinned evilly. He started to tickle Buttercup.

"No!" Buttercup shrieked as Butch started to tickle her. She started to laugh. "Stop it Butch!" she said between giggle fits. "I will if you do one thing." Butch negotiated. "What?" Buttercup asked, giggling again.

"Kiss me."

Buttercup looked at Butch in surprise. "What?" she asked. "You heard me Buttercup. I'll stop tickling you if you kiss me." Butch smirked at Buttercup's face. "Never." she said. Butch shrugged. "Fine." he said. He started to tickle Buttercup again. "No stop it!" she shrieked, the giggle fits starting again. Butch grinned. "Not unless you kiss me." he said. Buttercup pursed her lips. "Fine." she said. _'There's no rule against that.'_

Since Butch was on top of Buttercup he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Buttercup, not even thinking, replied back almost instantly. She felt Butch smile through the kiss. Buttercup's eyes fluttered closed against her will. Butch pulled apart. He was grinning ear to ear. "Happy now?" she asked. Butch nodded.

Buttercup sighed. She put her hand on his forehead. "I'm so sorry Butch, but you can't remember this kiss." she whispered. Buttercup erased the memory of the kiss (as much as she didn't want to). Butch looked at her. "Butch can you get off of me now?" she asked, trying to sound annoyed. Butch smirked. "What if I like it like this? I'm on top. I'm more dominant, in charge." he said. Buttercup rolled her eyes and flipped him over so she was on top.

"And now I'm on top." she said to him. Butch looked at her, smirking. "I think I like it this way better. I get a nice view of your breasts." He said, looking at her cleavage.

_SLAP!_

"Ow! Again I was joking!" Butch complained. Buttercup smirked. "Again I don't care." she said. Butch frowned. Buttercup rolled off him so they were both on their backs in the grass. She looked up at the sky. "That cloud looks like a sheep." she commented. Butch looked up. "And that cloud looks like an elephant." Butch commented.

"So it looks like you?"

"No it looks like Princess."

"Yeah it does."

And the two started to cloud gaze when they were rudely interrupted by an elephant- I mean Princess. "Hello Butchie-boo!... Buttercup." Princess said Buttercup's name with venom. But Buttercup could really care less. "Princess why are you here?" Butch asked, sitting up. Princess sat down next to Butch and smiled. "I wanted to spend some time with you." Princess said. Buttercup sat up.

"Don't you already do that? I mean you're always stalking him." Buttercup said. "Oh burn." Butch said. Princess glared at him. "Excuse me miss but you left- " Ravyn looked at Princess. "You." she hissed. Buttercup turned around to see the waitress from the ice cream shop glaring daggers at Princess. She had changed out of her uniform and was now wearing a white tank top and black shorts with suspenders. Her hair was in two pig tails and she was wearing nerd glasses **(3)**. Princess looked at her.

"I don't know you." Princess stated. "You don't remember me after three years. I'm Ravyn. You stole my boyfriend in seventh grade." Realization crossed Princess's face. "I don't know what you're talking about." Princess said frantically. "Yeah right. Remember Blade?" she asked. "You thought he was hot. You told him I was cheating on him and he broke up with me. You then started to date him." she said.

Butch and Buttercup looked at each other. Then they looked at Ravyn. Princess got up and huffed. She went to slap but Ravyn ducked and swept her legs. Princess fell. "You are so predictable." Ravyn yawned. Princess got up and tried to punch Ravyn but she went into a bridge and flipped over kicking Princess in the stomach twice. Ravyn smiled.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." she said. She turned to Buttercup. "You left your iPod at the shop. I wanted to bring it to you.' she said. Buttercup took it and thanked Ravyn. Princess got up and ran away. She was going to ruin Buttercup and Ravyn's lives for good. "Bye Buttercup and Butch." she winked and walked away.

Butch looked after Ravyn. "I don't remember us telling her our names." he said. Buttercup looked at Ravyn. "Me neither." she said. Butch got up. He held out a hand to Buttercup. She took it and he pulled her up. "I guess we should be going home now." he said. Buttercup looked at Butch. "Who's driving?" she asked. Butch thought about it.

"You can. "I'm feeling a little lazy today." he said. He started to sing.

_"Today I don't feel like doing anything,_  
_I just want to lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up the phone_  
_So leave a message at the tone_  
_Cause today I swear I'm doing anything."_

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "This isn't High School Musical. No need to break out into song." she said. Butch frowned. "But your still driving." he said. Buttercup shrugged. "I don't care."

* * *

When the two go home it was about six o'clock. Brick and Boomer were playing Call of Duty online and was currently cursing out the other team. Buttercup rolled her eyes and went upstairs. She flopped onto Butch's bed and turned on the TV. She started to watch Hell's Kitchen. It was the only thing on TV. Hell would have to freeze over before she watched Snooki and JWOWW.

"Hey Butch are we going to drive to school tomorrow?" Buttercup asked. Butch shrugged. "If you want." he said. "Then can I drive the Hummer?" she asked hopefully.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"We'll see."

* * *

**Me: End of the eleventh chapter!**

**Bubbles: I made an appearance!**

**Me: Hey where are the Greens?**

**Bubbles: They're washing their mouths out with Listerine.**

**Buttercup: Kitty you're dead.**

**Me: -locks Buttercup and Butch in a room- :D**

**Greens: KITTY!**

**Me: Will Butch ever remember the kiss? Why does Princess look like an elephant? Who is Ravyn? And will Butch let Buttercup drive the H4? Find out in the next chapters of An Angel's Halo! **

**Bubbles: Your the narrator now?**

**Me: Yesh! Oh and the sequel's name will be An Angel's Wish.**

**(1) I always do that in first shooter games!**

**(2) My mum has a H3 so we always do that!**

**(3) I just described what I am wearing right now...**

_It's a crime to read without reviewing. Read and Review. It saves lives... Not literally It saves lives of stories. You wouldn't want this story to die would you?_


	12. Spring Formal Part I

**Me: Okay before you guys start throwing pitchforks at me I (as cliché as it sounds) can explain. *ducks* Who threw that pitchfork?**

**Greens: *hide pitchforks behind backs***

**Me: *glares at them* Do to a recent family event I haven't been able to update. And don't worry it wasn't a bad event. Also I was out of country with no internet. AND I had so much make up work from school :p. SO I shall update now**

**Buttercup: I hate you**

**Me: I wuv you too Buttercup ;3**

**Buttercup: *glares at me***

**Me: ;3**

* * *

An Angel's Halo

Chapter 12: Spring Formal Part I

Disclaimer:... Must you put me through this torture of saying this?

* * *

Butch was once again fumbling around with his tie. How he hated these things. They were made to be tied but it's impossible to tie them. It's so contradicting and confusing. Brick walked in and saw how Butch was struggling so much with his tie. He rolled his eyes and tied it for him. "After all the dances we've been to you still don't know how to tie a tie." the redhead said. Butch glared at him.

"Shut up Brick." Butch muttered. But Brick continued. "I mean even Boomer can tie a tie. And he's... well he's Boomer. That says something." he added. "Says what?" Boomer asked walking into Butch's room. Butch groaned. "Will you two get out!" Butch asked. Brick and Boomer looked at each other. "Fine. But you have to do dishes next week." Brick said the last part quietly. Boomer heard this and snickered.

"Okay now out." Butch said. Brick and Boomer hi-fived. "Butch you now I have dishes next week!" Boomer said. Butch's eyes widened. He advanced on his brothers but they ran out of his room laughing. He growled. "You fell for the oldest trick in the book." Buttercup said. Butch turned around to see Buttercup with only a towel on, her damp hair sticking to her face. Butch had to resist the urge to pin her to the bed.

"Stop staring at me like you want to eat me or something." Buttercup said. Butch looked away. He looked at his watch and groaned. "3...2...1." Buttercup counted down.

_Ding Dong!_

"Butchie-boo! Your kitten has arrived." Princess' voice screeched. "I knew it." Buttercup muttered. Butch frowned. "You definitely are going to have wrinkles when you grow up." Buttercup added. Butch groaned.

"BUTCHIE-BOO!"

"You better not keep the banshee waiting." Buttercup said sitting on his bed. Butch put on his suit jacket. It was crooked. Buttercup got up fixed it for him. Butch looked down at her while she did so. He admired her beauty and her nature. She had calm straight black hair not the blazing brown curly hair Princess had. She had beautiful emerald eyes not plain black eyes. She had a gentle yet tough nature while Princess had that desperate, slutty, and the I'm-the-boss-of-the-world nature.

Buttercup straightened his collar. "Butchikins! Yoo hoo!" Butch frowned. He looked at Buttercup. "As I said. Do not keep the banshee waiting." she said, crossing her legs. Butch scoffed. "See you later Buttercup." he said. "Back at ya Butchie Boy." she said as he closed the door. The nickname made him smile to himself.

"Butchie-boo what took you so long?" The smile instantly vanished. "Princess it takes time to look as good as me." Butch answered, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Princess eyes him up and down, licking her lips in the process. "Yes it does." she purred. Butch had to resist the urge to gag. Princess grabbed his arm.

"Tonight will be the best night of our lives. First we'll get some punch. Then we'll talk. And last we'll dance under the disco ball." She sighed happily/."You do know that I have to sing with Buttercup tonight." Princess' expression darkened. "Oh her... let's not talk about her. And also we can take it back to my place if you get a little... _kinky_." Butch tried his best not to run away and hide in a hole when she said that.

Butch tugged on his collar. "Princess how about we just go to the dance now?" _The quicker it ends the better..._ Princess seemed to take his question the wrong way. "Oh someone's eager to see what's under this dress." The brunette purred.

_Oh god please help me..._

* * *

Buttercup was sitting on her bed. She's been fully dressed for an hour and Mitch still hasn't come to pick her up. "Some prom date he is..." Buttercup muttered to herself. Brick came in the room. "Hey Buttercup I'm going to head to prom. You gonna be okay by yourself?" he asked. Buttercup nodded. "And if the bastard doesn't show in fifteen minutes tell him he has to answer to me, Boomer, and Butch." Brick said with a wink.

Buttercup laughed. "Will do Brick." she giggled. "And Buttercup you look beautiful." Brick said in all seriousness. Buttercup blushed. "Thanks Brick." she said. Brick then smirked. "I bet Butch will go crazy when he sees you." Buttercup blushed even harder. "Brick!" The redhead laughed. "Sorry! I had to." he chuckled. Buttercup pouted. Brick chuckled at her expression.

"Well I gotta go. My date is a little bossy. Maybe all redheads are bossy." Brick said. Buttercup instantly thought of Blossom. She smiled a little. "Well I have to go before she bites my head off. Bye BC." With that Brick left the room and Buttercup felt lonely again. As soon as she heard the door clothes she stood and yelled at the top of her lungs:

"FUCK YOU MITCH!"

With that done Buttercup sat down on the bed and hugged one of Butch's pillows. She could feel her tears forming but refused to let them fall. She will not cry over Mitch. She will not cry over the fact that Princess is having the time of her life with Butch. Her heart ached at the thought of Butch forgetting about her. She couldn't understand the reason why.

Buttercup squeezed the pillow tighter as she inhaled. The sent of Butch filled her senses. Thoughts of all the things the things that Butch and herself have been through. Then her mind drifted off to the first time they met.

_Then a blinding golden light entered the sky. Butch shielded his eyes from the light. He looked again and saw... a girl walking down a golden staircase. She had long black hair that went to mid back and light green eyes. She was wearing a white strapless floor length dress with a short train. She had a light blush on her cheeks._

_The thing that amazed Butch the most about her was her wings. One was black and one was white. Weren't most angel wings white? But still she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She reached her hand out to him. He grabbed it. It was so soft. He helped her onto the balcony._

_She smiled softly at him. "Thank you." she said. Butch looked down at her. A beautiful girl just walked down a golden staircase to his balcony. That was better than a hot girl falling from the sky._

_"Are you Butch Jojo?" she asked. "Yes. Now who are you?" he asked, flashing her a charming smile that made her blush a little. "I'm Buttercup." she started._

_"And I'm here to be your guardian angel."_

_Butch looked at the girl in front of him in awe. "M-my guardian angel?" he asked. "Mhmm. Now can we go inside? I'm kinda cold." she said. She walked into Butch's room. Butch followed her._

_Butch watched as Buttercup's wings melted into her wings. They left what looked like a tattoo of angel wings. One black and one white. "Now will you explain?" Butch asked._

_Buttercup rolled her eyes at him. That surprised Butch. What happened to the angelic girl that was in her place five minutes ago? "There isn't anything to explain. I'm your guardian angel. Point blank." she said._

_Buttercup yawned. She snapped her fingers and she was no longer wearing the white dress. She was wearing a black tank top and light green pajama shorts. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail. Butch frowned. He liked the white dress, though he couldn't complain about the present outfit._

_"I'm hungry." she stated. Butch rolls his eyes. "Then poof up a sandwich. You're an angel right?" Butch said, clearly uninterested. He turned on the laptop. Buttercup frowned, but it quickly turned into a smirk. "Alright Butchie Boy I wonder what would happen if I went downstairs and your brothers saw me." she commented sitting on his bed._

_Butch looked at her in disgust. "You wouldn't." he said. She crossed her legs and smirked. "Oh I will." she said. Butch growled and got up. He glared at her. "Now she's showing her true colours." he muttered._

_Buttercup glared at him. "What was that?" she asked, menacingly. He could of swore he saw her eyes flash red. "Nothing." he said going downstairs to the kitchen. "I shouldn't get her anything." he muttered. A random gust of wind made him fall down the stairs._

_"Bitch." Butch muttered._

_"Bastard." Buttercup muttered._

Buttercup was so far off in her thoughts that she didn't realize that the doorbell had rung. After it rang twice it snapped her out of her thoughts. She went downstairs and opened the door. Mitch was standing outside on the porch. Mitch's eyes widened as he looked at Buttercup. "Whoa.." he said. Buttercup didn't take this as a compliment. She crossed her arms. "You're late." she stated. Mitch sighed. "I know but I had to get you this." He pulled out a corsage from behind his back. Buttercup gasped.

The arm band was a jade green colour and there was a black rose on the middle. "I didn't know what colour your dress was going to be so I just got your two favourite colours." Mitch said as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's beautiful." Buttercup admitted. Mitch sighed in relief as he got on his knee and slid the corsage on her wrist.

"Ready?" he asked. Buttercup glared at him. "I've been ready for an hour..." she reminded him, as she grabbed her shawl off the couch. Mitch chuckled nervously.

"Right.."

* * *

Butch was getting anxious. Spring Formal had started an hour ago and Buttercup still hasn't shown up yet. "Mitch better have not done anything to her or else." he growled to himself. "What was that Butchikins?" Princess asked fluttering her eyelashes. Butch had to force his eyes to stay in the same place. "Nothing Princess." he said. Princess tapped her fingers impatiently. A slow song came up. "Let's dance Butchie-boo!" Princess squealed as she dragged the unwilling adolescent to the dancefloor.

Princess wrapped her arms around Butch's neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "From now on this is our song." she sighed happily. Butch resisted the sudden urge to push her off and storm out of the rented room.

But then the doors to the Formal opened. Buttercup and Mitch walked in. Butch couldn't take his eyes off her as he immediately realized the dress. The dress she wore when he first met her. The dress looked even better than it did when she first wore it. She had her hair in an up do and she curled her side bangs so they framed her face. Mitch took off the light grey shawl that she had over and put it on the rack where other girls had put their shawls.

Beside him Princess was fuming about how much attention that Buttercup was receiving. She didn't receive that much attention when she and Butch had walked in. "Attention seeking bitch." Princess hissed. She looked at Butch and saw that Butch was just as hypnotized by Buttercup as all the other boys at the formal. Princess growled.

Buttercup was uncomfortable with all the stares she was attracting. She started to walk to a table Mitch by her side. Butch couldn't help but be jealous of Mitch. He was with probably the most beautiful girl in the world. And here he was with... well the bitchiest.

Buttercup glanced at Butch. There eyes met. It seemed like they were staring at each other for eternity. They both had longing in their green eyes. Longing to be together.

Princess began tugging on Butch's sleeve. She was growing impatient with him. As soon as Buttercup comes along he forgets all about her. Oh no she wasn't having that all. She would be damned before that little Buttercup steals Butch away from her. Again. Butch looked down at the source of the annoying tugging on his sleeve. "What do you want Princess?" he asked. "Butchie-boo forget about her. You have me. I'm way better than Bitchycup." Princess said. Butch glared at her. "Don't ever call her that." he said darkly. Princess gulped at the sudden change in mood. Butch then walked away from her.

Princess watched him walk towards Buttercup. She stomped her foot as she crossed her arms.

Buttercup was sitting at a table. She looked bored as hell. Mitch was nowhere to be found. "Hey Butterbutt." Buttercup looked up to see Butch smiling down at her. "Hey Butchie Boy." she smirked using her nickname for him. "You were late." Butch stated.

"I know."

"Why were you late?"

"Cause Mitch was late for picking me up."

"Why was Mitch late?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Don't answer my question with a question."

"I just did."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so stubborn?

"Hey I asked you first!"

"So?"

"So you have to answer me first."

"Says who?"

"Says the... Constitution!"

"What Amendment?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

Butch pouted at his fail to have a proper comeback. Buttercup smirked at her victory. "There there Butchie Boy, there will be a time where you will be able to beat me with comebacks. But for now I will remain the queen of comebacks." Buttercup stated. Butch frowned. "Do you know what time we have to sing?" Butch asked. "Yeah eight-thirty why?" Buttercup asked.

"Because it's eight." Butch stated. Buttercup grabbed Butch's hand and looked at his watch. Butch had to fight down the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks. "Hmm you're right but we still have a half an hour." Buttercup looked around and saw that Princess wasn't with him.

"Where's Princess?"

"Where's Mitch?

"Don't answer my question with a question!"

"You did it to me!"

"So?"

"So what?"

"I'm still a rock star."

"... What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know..."

"Idiot..."

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Your mom!"

"Don't bring my mother into this!"

"I just did!"

"Dick!"

"Ass!"

"Mother fucker!"

"Mother fucking dick ass!"

"..."

"Ha ha! I win." Butch smirked. "I have no words for that comeback..." Buttercup stated. Butch smirked. "Am I really that sexy that I have you at a loss of words." Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Yes Butch. You are so sexy." Butch was surprised at how easily she admitted it. She smirked at his expression. "But my sexiness overrules your sexiness tenfold."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh! I am the God of Sexiness!"

"Bitch please! I am the Goddess of Sexiness!"

"... Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Yes."

"I am offended."

"Good."

"..."

The two looked at each other and laughed. "These were probably the stupidest arguments ever!" Butttercup giggled. "Yes they were." Butch agreed. "But I am still the God of Sexiness."

...

...

...

"As if." Buttercup scoffed. "You did admit I'm sexy." Butch said. Buttercup blushed. "I was joking." she defended herself. Butch leaned towards Buttercup. "That's not what your blush is telling me." he said to her. Buttercup could feel his breath on her face. He obviously used Listerine before he left. Buttercup's blush deepened as she pushed Butch away from her.

"Again bitch please."

"Stop calling me that!" Butch whined. Buttercup smirked. "I'll think about it." she answered. Butch frowned.

Mr. White walked up to the two. "Oh there you are. You're on in fifteen. I think you guys should practice before you actually get on stage. You know a vocal warm up so your voices won't crack while your on stage." the chorus teacher instructed. The two adolescents nodded and got up to go backstage.

Buttercup picked up two microphones and tossed one at Butch. He got it with one hand and smirked at Buttercup. She rolled her eyes while muttering, "Show off..." Butch who heard this grinned. "Aw you know you love me Butterbutt." Butch said in a mocking tone. Buttercup scoffed. "Bite me." she replied. And Butch walked up to her and did just that.

"Ow!" Buttercup shrieked as she held the side of her neck. Butch put on an innocent look. "What? You told me to." he said. Buttercup glared at him. "Not literally." she said. Butch grinned. "Idiot..." Buttercup muttered. Butch frowned. "Let's just start." she said. Butch nodded.

_[Buttercup:]_  
_That's how much I love you_  
_That's how much I need you_  
_And I can't stand you_  
_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_  
_Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)_

Then Butch came in.

_[Butch:]_  
_But you won't let me_  
_You upset me girl_  
_And then you kiss my lips_  
_All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)_  
_Can't remember what you did_

"That sounded awesome!" Butch grinned. "Yes it did." Buttercup said, as she grinned back. The two hi fived each other. "We're totally going to rock that stage." Butch said. Buttercup nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"You want me to do what?" Mitch asked, horrified. Princess rolled her eyes as she gave Mitch the vile with the black liquid. "I want you to pour this in her punch. It will get rid of her _once_ and _for_ _all_." Princess said darkly. Mitch glared at her. "This is crossing the line. Poisoning her. I would rather you tell Robin what I did. I will not murder somebody." With that Mitch walked away.

Princess growled in frustration. She put the vile back in bra. "If you want something done you have to do it yourself." she hissed, as she lifted up the skirt of dress to make sure her gun was still there. She took it out of the garter that was holding it in place and blew it at the tip. "Butch will be mine, whether Buttercup is on this earth or not."

* * *

Butch and Buttercup were still backstage. They were about to go on and Buttercup was nervous as hell. She was so nervous that her hands were shaking. Butch grabbed hold of her hand. Buttercup looked at him. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Relax. Everything's gonna be alright." he said to her. Buttercup took a deep breath and nodded.

"You guys are on." Mr. White said. Butch nodded and was about to take his hand when Buttercup tightened her grip on his hand. Butch looked at her questionably. "Stage freight." she answered. Butch nodded and as he held her hand tighter. That made Buttercup feel a little better.

Buttercup and Butch went on stage. "Hey everybody!" Butch said. All his fangirls started to scream. Shouts of "I love you Butch!" and "Marry me Butch Jojo!" were heard all threw the room.

"I'm Butch!" he said. He looked at Buttercup and squeezed her hand. "And I'm Buttercup!" she yelled. Her new found fanboys started to yell out her name and Buttercup found this funny."

"We're going to be singing a song together." Butch continued. "And it's called..."

* * *

**Me: Twelfth chapter finished!**

**Buttercup: Finally...**

**Me: Shut up! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT!**

**Butch: You better be. You probably don't have any fans anymore.**

**Me: As I said before, shut up. If you guys still follow this story I would be extremely grateful. Again I am so sorry that you guys had to wait so fucking long. I hate myself for that and I am sooooooo sorry!**

**Greens: They get it your sorry!**

**Me: Sorry...**

**Greens: Stop saying sorry!**

**Me: Okay D:**

_It's a crime to read without reviewing. Read and Review. It saves lives... Not literally It saves lives of stories. You wouldn't want this story to die would you?_


	13. Spring Formal Part II

**Me: You guys need to go back and read Chapter 12 again. Nobody caught the hint that I gave when Brick said, "Well I gotta go. My date is a _little_ _bossy_. _Maybe all redheads are bossy._"**

**Buttercup: Geez you guys are so oblivious**

**Me: Anyways I feels awful about the long wait so I shall update again!**

**Greens: NOOOO!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Well a lot of you are wondering how the fuck Princess snuck a gun onto schools grounds.**

**Butch: That I didn't notice!**

**Me: Well she was wearing one of those princess poofy dresses and you can't exactly see through the skirts of the dress.**

**Buttercup: Ew**

**Me: I know right... Well anyways let's get on with story!**

* * *

An Angel's Wish

Chapter 13: Spring Formal Part II

Disclaimer: Me: I own the Powerpuff Girls!

Craig McCracken: Ahem!

Me: *sigh* I know...

* * *

"We're going to be singing a song together." Butch continued. "And it's called Hate That I Love You." Buttercup finished. "Hit it DJ!" Butch yelled pointing to the DJ in the corner. The DJ gave a thumbs up and the beat started. Then Buttercup started.

_[Buttercup:]_  
_That's how much I love you_  
_That's how much I need you_  
_And I can't stand you_  
_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_  
_Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)_

Butch smirked at her as he came in.

_[Butch:]_  
_But you won't let me_  
_You upset me girl_  
_And then you kiss my lips_  
_All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)_  
_Can't remember what you did_

Buttercup rolled her eyes at his smirked but smiled nonetheless.

_[Buttercup:]_  
_But I hate it..._  
_You know exactly what to do_  
_So that I can't stay mad at you_  
_For too long that's wrong_

Butch thought about that verse. He can always get Buttercup aggravated but as soon as he hugged her or apologized she would automatically forgive him. He loved having that affect on her.

_[Butch:]_  
_But I hate it..._  
_You know exactly how to touch_  
_So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more_  
_Said I despise that I adore you_

Buttercup smiled at this. She knew it was true. She then started to sing the chorus.

_[Buttercup:]_  
_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)_  
_I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)_  
_And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)_  
_But I just can't let you go_  
_And I hate that I love you so (oh..)_

Butch couldn't help but feeling the words that she was singing was true. She sang them with so much emotions.

_[Butch:]_  
_You completely know the power that you have_  
_The only one makes me laugh_

Butch had a flashback when he sang those words.

_Butch's previous frown had turned into a grin. "Let's just see about that." he said to her, accepting the challenge. Buttercup saw Butch running after her and screamed. Butch started to laugh as he chased the angel. Buttercup began to laugh as well. She maneuvered the neighborhood with Butch close behind her._

_Butch finally caught Buttercup by her waist. He hugged her. She started to giggle. "Payback time." he said her. Buttercup looked at him confused. Butch started to tickle Buttercup. She started to laugh. "Butch... stop it!... that tickles!" she gasped between laughing fits. Butch smirked as he started to laugh aty her. "That's the point BC." he said._

_Butch finally stopped tickling her. Buttercup gasped for air. She looked at him. "BC?" she asked. Butch shrugged. "I thought it fit you." he said. Buttercup smiled._

_"I like it."  
_

Butch smiled.

_[Buttercup:]_  
_Said it's not fair_  
_How you take advantage of the fact_  
_That I... love you beyond the reason why_  
_And it just ain't right_

Buttercup was confused by these words. She wasn't sure of her feelings towards Butch. But she was sure that they were good feelings. He always made her feel... loved.

_[Butch:]_  
_And I hate how much I love you girl_  
_I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)_  
_And I hate how much I love you girl_  
_But I just can't let you go_  
_But I hate that I love you so_

Butch sang these words with so much emotions. He wanted Buttercup to know that he loved her with all his heart. But he knew that she was angel. He wondered how if she somehow returned his feelings how it would work out.

_[Buttercup:]_  
_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_

_[Butch:]_  
_And your kiss won't make me weak_

_[Both:]_  
_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_  
_So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

The amount of passion that was in those last verses was unbelievable. They were looking into each other's eyes, their green eyes blazing with all kinds of emotions.

_[Butch:]_  
_Yeah... Oh..._

_[Buttercup:]_  
_That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)_  
_That's how much I need you (oh..)_  
_That's how much I love you (oh..)_  
_As much as I need you_

_[Both:]_  
_And I hate that I love you so_  
_And I hate how much I love you boy/girl_  
_I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)_  
_And I hate how much I love you boy/girl_  
_But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)_  
_And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate that I love you so.. so..._

Butch twirled Buttercup and dipped her. When the song was over the two were met with a standing ovation. Butch looked around and saw his brothers. Brick was with some redhead and Boomer was with a blond (K/N: HINT HINT!). Butch grabbed Buttercup's hand and they bowed. Butch looked at her and smiled. Buttercup beamed back at him.

The two went backstage. Mr. White walked up to them. "That was a great performance you two. If I didn't know better I would have mistaken you two as a real couple." The two blushed at their chorus teachers comment. Mr. White smirked knowingly. "You two have a bright future ahead of you." Mr. White winked at the two and walked away.

"Well that was awkward." Buttercup stated. "Yes very." Butch agreed. Princess walked backstage and smiled st Butch. She glared at Buttercup. "Hey Butchikins! That was a great performance. I didn't know that you could sing." she squealed. She then looked at Buttercup's and Butch's hands. "Um why are you two holding hands?" she asked. Buttercup and Butch who were unknowingly holding hands, snatched their hands away blushing.

Princess was about to say something when Ravyn busted in. She hugged Buttercup. "That was an awesome performance." she said. Buttercup thanked her. "I love your dress!" Buttercup said. Ravyn twirled in her purple dress. "Aw thanks." she said. Butch chuckled at the two girls conversation. "Aw don't think I forgot you were too Butch." Ravyn said as she held out her arms for a hug. Butch returned the hug.

"Who did you come here with Ravyn?" Buttercup asked. "Oh my friend Alexander and I went as friends." Ravyn said. Butch smirked. "As friends?" he asked. Ravyn blushed. "Yes as friends Butch." she said as she punched his arm. "Ow I was joking!" Butch whined. Ravyn huffed in reply. Princess who was beginning to feel as people forgot about her, which they did, cleared her throat.

Everyone looked at the source of the sudden noise. Princess smiled at the attention that she was receiving. "Butchie-boo let's dance. You are my date after all." Princess said. Butch was kind of hesitant. Princess was getting aggravated at Butch's lack of answer. "Actually I want to spend some time with Buttercup." Butch answered. Ravyn said a soft "oooh"

Princess grinded her teeth. "What does she have that I don't?" Princess asked. Butch was confused by this question. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "What does she have that I don't?!" Princess screeched. "I'm rich and beautiful! I loved you longer Butch. Then she comes along and steals you away from me!"

Ravyn tried to exit the scene slowly. Princess than diverted her attention to her. "And you! I could care less if I stole your boyfriend! Your an ugly bitch anyway." Princess spat. Ravyn looked deeply offended. "Um I was not in this brutal fight. Don't drag me into this!" Ravyn yelled back. Princess spit in her face. Ravyn gasped and wiped the spit off her face.

"That is disgusting." she seethed. She walked up to Princess. SLAP! A red hand mark was mark was on Princess's face, marking where Ravyn had just slapped her.

Butch and Buttercup walked away with her leaving Princess by herself.

_I have plans for you Buttercup Utonium..._

* * *

Butch and Buttercup were sitting at a table. "What do you think was wrong with Princess?" Buttercup asked as she started to drink her punch. "I think she's finally lost it." Butch answered, truthfully. Buttercup nodded in agreement. Then Mitch and Robin walked up to their table both holding hands. Butch and Buttercup almost did a spit take.

"Mitch told me everything. In reality Princess blackmailed him." Robin said. "With what?" Butch asked. "In freshman year before I met you I was drinking with some friends, got drunk and made out with Duchess." Mitch said, sheepishly. Butch and Buttercup stared at him blankly. "Wow." Buttercup whistled. Butch slapped Mitch on the back. 'I never knew you had that in you." Butch said encouragingly. Buttercup slapped him upside the head.

"That's not a good thing you ass." Buttercup growled at them. Butch pouted as he rubbed his head, not saying anything. Both Mitch and Robin chuckled at the two's exchange of words and/or actions. "Well they're about to announce Blossom King and Queen." Mitch said as he sat down at the table next Robin. "I don't want to be Blossom King. It sounds too fruity." Butch commented. Everybody rolled there eyes at the comment.

Ravyn walked up on stage. "Hello everybody!" she said cheerily. Some of the jocks wolf whistled. She glared at them. "Anyways I hope you guys are all having a great Spring Formal." she said. People started to cheer. "Well I have what you've all been waiting for. The results for Blossom King and Queen!" More cheering had started. "Now what I have in my hands are the results." she said. "And the Blossom King and Queen are... Princess Morbucks and Butch Jojo!"

"I knew it!" Princess said as she started to walk on stage. Butch looked horrified.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Just kidding!" Ravyn said. "The real Blossom Queen is Buttercup Utonium!" Princess's jaw dropped. "What?" she screeched. "That can't be true. I'm supposed to be Blossom Queen!" Ravyn chuckled as she showed her the results. Indeed it said Buttercup Utonium and Butch Jojo. "NO! That can't be right!" Princess argued. "I demand a recount!" Ravyn rolled her eyes. She whistled and a hook came from the side of the stage that dragged Princess off.

Buttercup sat in her seat in shock. "I... won?" she asked. Butch smirked at her shocked face. "Come on Butterbutt! We need to claim our throne." he said as he grabbed her hand and gently dragged onto the stage. Ravyn placed the crown on Butch and a flower tiara on Buttercup. "And by the power vested in me I pronounce you King and Queen of Spring Formal!" Ravyn announced. The crowd started to cheer.

"And as tradition the King and Queen must dance to a song together." Ravyn announced. "Others can join after the first chorus." Buttercup blushed. She had to dance with Butch. Butch held out his hand. "Care to dance milady?" he asked. Buttercup giggled as she curtsied. "It will be my honour kind sir." she answered as she took his hand. Butch smiled as he led her to the dancefloor.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Buttercup put her arms around Butch's neck as he put his arms around her waist. "This brings back memories huh?" Buttercup said. "Yes it does. When I first figured out that you can sing. You had me in shock Butterbutt." Butch chuckled. Buttercup cocked her head to the side. "How so?" she asked. "'Cause you sounded like the angel I know you are." Buttercup blushed as her heart fluttered. At this moment she knew. She knew exactly what her feelings for Butch were. She loved him. And nothing would be able to change that.

Butch started to lean towards her. Buttercup started to do the same.

_One step closer..._

There lips met. The kiss they shared was gentle yet passionate. All the emotions they have been holding back came flooding out. They could not hold them back any longer. They had to let each other know how they felt. "Aw isn't that cute Alex?" Ravyn said. The dark-haired male next to her smirked. "Sure Ravyn." Alex said. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her forehead. "Sure."

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The two finally released. They looked into each other's green eyes. "I love you Buttercup." Butch whispered to her. When he said those words it seemed like a huge burden was lifted from his chest. Buttercup's heart swelled with happiness. "I-I-"

"NO!" Gasps were heard. Buttercup and Butch turned around. Princess was glaring at the couple. She was pointing a gun at Buttercup. "You little slut! You stole him. I loved Butch first! And you stole my crown! I hate you!" the psychotic brunette yelled. "Princess you don't have to do this!" Butch said desperately. Princess giggled maniacally.

"Oh yes I do Butchie-boo. Without her in the way we can live happily ever after. Just like in my Princess x Butch Book." she said. Butch was a little disturbed by the idea of this book but he didn't worry much about. "But do you have to kill her?" he asked. Princess nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I do Butchikins! If I don't who says she won't come back and steal you away again. I can't have that happen again can I?" she asked.

Ravyn bit her lip. "Alex I have do something. You notify the others." Alex shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." he said. "Aw that's sweet but your already dead. And so am I." she smiled. Alex rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant." he said. "I know." she smiled.

"And now everyone gather around to witness the death of Buttercup Utonium." Princess announced (K/N: Why hasn't anyway called the police?). "Princess please!" Butch pleaded. "Too late!" Princess chirped as she pressed the trigger. Butch quickly shielded Buttercup with his body... But the bullet never came.

"Butch?" Buttercup finally found her voice. "Yes?" he asked. "Turn around." Butch did as he was told and almost choked as he saw Ravyn in front of him. "Ravyn..." he whispered. Ravyn turned around and smiled. "Don't worry I'm fine." she said. Butch's and Buttercup's eyes widened as the saw the bullet frozen in place in front of her. "I am the Angel of Time after all." she smiled. Princess stared at Ravyn in shock.

"Angel of Time?" The three said in unison. Ravyn pouted as she put her hands on her hips. "Aw don't tell me that you've never heard of the Angel of Time." she said. All of them nodded. She sighed. "Well I basically control time itself. But I can't change the past or future. I can freeze time like I did to the bullet but not speed it up. Yada yada yada." she said.

Nobody spoke for a while as they just stared at Ravyn. "Oh and I'm also Buttercup's protector. As well as her sisters Blossom and Bubbles. That's why I relocated them so they're close together." Buttercup gaped. "My sisters are close?" she asked. Ravyn nodded. "Let's see if you can find them." she said. Princess was the first to get out of shock. "Well let's see if you can stop these!" Princess seethed as she started to fire random bullets. People started to fire random bullets.

Ravyn cursed in some ancient language. Her wings sprouted from her back. Buttercup's eyes widened as she looked at her wings. They were black and the tips were white. Ravyn began to stop the bullets. Butch tugged on her arm. "Buttercup we have to get out of here!" he said. "No! I have to help Ravyn!" Buttercup argued. "The last time I checked you can't stop bullets." Butch argued back. "And I can't lose you." he whispered. Buttercup felt touched by this. Buttercup looked at Ravyn she was stopping bullets by herself.

"But what if she needs help?" Buttercup whispered. She felt a

"But-" Ravyn glided towards the two. "Buttercup you have to get out of here! You're her target. You need to find your sisters and Butch find your brothers. Then the six of you need to go." she ordered. "But what about you?" Buttercup asked. "I'll be fine. I'm more powerful than you are Buttercup. My main priority is getting you out of her safely. I am your protector after all." she said.

Buttercup bit her lip not knowing what to do. "No Ravyn I'm staying." she said determined. Ravyn chuckled. "Your stubborn. Just like your mother." she said. Buttercup's eyes widened. "You knew my mum?" she asked. Ravyn nodded. "Now go! You-" _BOOM!_ Ravyn's eyes widened. She dropped to her knees.

"RAVYN!"

* * *

**Me: Shit just got real!**

**Butch: What the hell? I don't love Buttercup!**

**Buttercup: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Me: Ooh someone's in trouble...**

**Butch: Uh... Well you see..**

**Buttercup: And I actually had feelings for you, you jackass! *runs away***

**Me: o.o Shit just got real here too**

**Butch: Buttercup!**

**Me: What will happen to Ravyn? Why is Princess a psychopath? Will Butch apologize for what he just did in this section? Find out in Chapter 14 in An Angel's Halo, coming to FanFiction near you!**

**_The Songs Used:_**

_Hate That I Love You by Rihanna ft Ne-Yo_

_A Thousand Years by Christina Perri _

_It's a crime to read without reviewing. Read and Review. It saves lives... Not literally It saves lives of stories. You wouldn't want this story to die would you?_


	14. Spring Formal Part III

**Kat Note: Okay for those who have already started to plan my funeral, let me tell you one thing: You're not getting your money back. Just saying. Anyways so sorry for the LAAAAAAAAAAAATE update. Been really busy since I broke my ankle, I had a lot of doctor's appointments. Also new school year so much work. If you were wondering where BC and Butch are, he apologized they got hitched and are on their honeymoon so yeah they ditched me. Anyways enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

An Angel's Halo (I accidentally put An Angel's Wish last chapter...)

Chapter 14: Spring Formal Part III

Disclaimer: You know what? Keep Calm and Listen to The Weeknd till you overdose.

* * *

_"RAVYN!"_

Ravyn stood up holding her side in pain. She looked at the silver liquid seeping through the cracks of her fingers. She smiled much to Butch's and Buttercup's confusion. "Never thought that I'd see the day," Ravyn started as she tried to walk towards a chair. Butch brought it towards her and she sat down. "Where I'd see my own blood." she finished as she took a deep breath, her breathing starting to become laboured.

"Ravyn come on breath! You can't leave!" Buttercup cried as her tears poured down her face. "Is there anything we can do?" Butch asked, tears of his own threatening to fall. To their horror, Ravyn shook her head. "All we can do is let time take its place." Ravyn answered. Alexander glided towards her, his wings identifying him as an angel. "Ravyn hang in there! The Elders are on their way!" Alex cried. Ravyn smiled. She lifted a hand to his cheek. "Let time takes its place Alexander. Maybe it's my time to go." she smiled at him as he let his tears fall.

Princess on the other hand was grinning at her 'victory'. "Two people in one go. Goody me." she giggled. "Maybe I will just-"

"YO WHAT IS UP!"

Princess turned around to see two brunettes. One with green eyes and the other with pink eyes. The one with pink eyes was facepalming as the crowd just stared at them. "I'm never letting to come with me again Mary Belle." the pink-eyed angel said. "Well I had to help Leader-sama, Katherine." Mary Belle said. Mary Belle scanned to crowd and saw Ravyn laying out on a table, Alexander squeezing her hand as her other held her side.

"Leader-sama!" Mary Belle instantly ran to her leader figure's side. Ravyn looked at the young girl. "Why hello Mary Belle. I didn't expect to see you here." Ravyn smiled which only make the young angel's anger flare. "Who did this?" she asked. Princess, feeling ignored, answered for the wounded angel. "I did! But I was aiming for Bitchycup. I should of hit her but this piece of filth got in the way." Buttercup glared at Princess.

"You will not speak of Ravyn like that. She just risked her life to save mine. So if you think that I will let you roll all over her," Buttercup chuckled darkly as she met eye contact with Princess. "_**Your dead fucking wrong.**_" Buttercup spread her wings apart as she glided towards Princess in top speed. Princess tried to shoot her but Buttercup dodged them all. Buttercup flew into Princess knocking her off her feet.

"Get off of me you slut!" Princess screamed as the angel tackled her to the ground. Buttercup punched and kicked at the girl. "WHY!" Buttercup yelled as she continued to assault Princess. "Why? Why is it that people like you get to live?" Princess smirked at buttercup. "Because people like me rule the world. We have protection. We are supposed to live while people like you die." Princess cackled.

Buttercup blinded by rage threw Princess into a nearby wall, causing it to put a dent. Princess got up holding her head. "I live, you die, Bitchycup. Just live with the reality. You'll never know what it's like to have a normal life. Because you _**died** _before you could have one." Princess smirked at the defeated look that she saw in Buttercup's eyes. "It's true that I died before could experience life. But if this is," Buttercup pointed at Ravyn who was slowing losing her life. "What you call life then I don't want it."

Princess snarled. "Just because you never had a life doesn't mean you have to take mine. You stole Butch from me. He was supposed to be mine. Not yours! You fucking stole him you Hell's Angel!" Then a blinding golden light entered the space. Everyone shielded their eyes as the light became even brighter. "The Elders..." the four angels murmured as the light started to fade.

Three hooded figures descended down the staircase. Each of them had White wings the was easily as long as six feet. Two of them dropped thei hoods to show that they were female. They looked at Ravyn with their blazing orange eyes. "Angel of Time." they said. Ravyn looked at them weakly. "You are losing your last life." The first angel said. Ravyn closed her eyes as she tried to steady her breathing.

"I know." Ravyn answered. Buttercup turned to look at Ravyn in shock. "You wasted your last life on me?" Ravyn chuckled. "No wasted, gave up." she said. Ravyn's normally purplish-blackish hair had a streak of gray going down the front. She opened her eyes to reveal her almost lifeless amethyst eyes. "You have given your life for another angel." the second Elder said. Ravyn nodded. The Elders then turned to Princess.

"You have sinned." The first one said. Princess gulped as she saw the fire dancing in their flame coloured eyes. "You have attempted murder." The second Elder said. "Your sins will not go unpunished." They said together. Princess felt tears well up in her eyes, but she refused to cry. "Not attempted. Murdered." Alexander choked out. Everyone turned to see Ravyn's lifeless body on the table.

"Ravyn!" Mary Belle was sobbing. "Leader-sama wake up! Wake up! Your not dead! Not Dead!" She sobbed. Katherine wiped her tears as she took she laid Ravyn's wrist on her chest. "Mary Belle, there's no pulse at all. She's gone." Butch looked at Princess in pure hatred and disgust. "I don't understand you Princess. Do you understand what you just did? You killed to get what you wanted. You should just go to hell, stay there and rot." he spat at Princess. Princess's tears fell. "Butchie-boo..."

"Don't Butchie-boo me. Buttercup asked a valid question. Why do people like you get to live while others die." Butch looked at Ravyn as he said the last sentence as he too started to cry. Princess twitched. She ran up to Buttercup and put her in a choke hold. She held the gun to Buttercup's head. "Now Butch, you get to choose who lives or dies. I'll give you one choice. You either be with me or I'll blow Buttercup's head off." the brunette said, darkly. Buttercup looked at Butch with fearful eyes.

There was a long silence as Butch looked at Princess. "Your answer Butch." Princess said, impatiently, pressing the gun harder to the side of Buttercup's head. Buttercup whimpered in pain. Butch looked down. "Princess why?" he asked. Princess's bloodthirsty look turned into a rather confused one. "What?" she asked.

"Why would you rather kill someone then accepting one's feelings?" he asked her. Princess looked at Butch and saw the love in his eyes when he looked at Buttercup. She let go of Buttercup who ran into Butch's arms. Princess collapsed as she started to sob. "Why? Why can't you look at me like that Butch? Why can't you hold me like you do to Buttercup? Why can't you love me?" the brunette sobbed.

"Princess I'm sorry but I love Buttercup. Maybe one day you'll find someone who loves you too. But it's not going to be me." Butch said. Princess continued to sob.

The three Elders walked towards the table where Ravyn was laying lifeless. "Sisters join hands." The third Elders commanded. The two others put their hoods on and joined hands. They started to speak in Latin.

"_Propter aliam vitam dedisti._  
_Quod non est factum latere_  
_Praesent vitae tibi septem_  
_Utriusque partis septem caeli."_

Ravyn's body started to glow in a blue colour. She started to float in the air.

_"Una vita pro fortitudinis."_

A blue spark flew into Ravyn's body. Butch and Buttercup watched intently, neither one of them understanding what was going on.

_"Una vita pro integritate."_

A golden spark few into Ravyn's body and her back arched.

_"Una vita pro amore."_

A pink spark flew into Ravyn's body. The wound on her side started to mend.

_"Una vita pro officii."_

A green spark flew into Ravyn's body. Her wound ended.

_"Una vita pro iustitia."_

A purple spark flew into Ravyn's body. Her wings spread from her back.

_"Una vita ad honestatem"_

A red spark flew into Ravyn's body. The gray streak in her hair turned back to the normal colour.

_"Et hanc sume ultimum vita, quae stat pro tempore.  
Accedat huc succedere. "_

Ravyn's glowing body was set down on the table. She took a deep breath as she opened her eyes. Ravyn sat up and looked around in shock. But did not say anything. Buttercup sobbed in relief and went to hug her. But instead she went through her.

"Her body is not yet solid. She needs to return to the heavens to recuperate." The Elders looked at Ravyn. She nodded. Ravyn gave Buttercup a hug. She walked up to Butch and put a hand on his cheek. She looked at at Buttercup and then at him expectantly. "I promise." he said, knowing what she meant. She nodded. She looked up and flew towards the sky at top speed causing a supernova of colours in the sky.

The three Elders then turned Buttercup and Butch. "Buttercup Utonium." The third Elder spoke in a booming voice. Buttercup twitched as she faced the Elder. Butch squeezed her hand.

"You have broken the black rule." The three Elders said. Buttercup winced. "You were supposed to receive your Halo today." The first Elder said. "But you know will never receive it. You will be coming back to the heavens, never to see Earth again." The second Elder said. Buttercup looked at Butch. "No please don't do this." Buttercup begged. "You have left us no other choice." The three Elders raised their hands to shine a bright white light.

When Butch opened his eyes Buttercup was gone and the police was everywhere. Princess was getting put in a van that was labeled TOWNSVILLE SANATORIUM. So Princess was crazy after all. "Move it kid. The dance is over." A police officer told Butch. Butch left the scene, not looking foward to get questioned since he was a witness.

Butch walked home looking at the sky wondering if Buttercup was okay. When he reached his house it was well after midnight. He walked in his room hoping that the angel of his dreams was waiting for him. When walked into his room he sighed seeing that Buttercup wasn't there. But on his bed was a note

_I am so sorry Butch. I shouldn't have brought you into this world of Angels. I wasn't thinking. I know that you _

_Love me. I wish I could be there with you but I can't cause of the _  
_Older Angel's ruling. I will miss you _  
_Very much and I will think about you _  
_Each and ever day that I am here._

_You are handsome and unique in every way. Any girl would be lucky to be with you_  
_Overall I hope you live a happy and long life. Don't give it up._  
_Understood?_

_**~Buttercup Utonium**_

Butch read the note over and over again. He could feel his tears well up in his eyes. She was gone. The girl he loved unconditionally was gone. It was too much to. Butch held the note to his chest as he did the thing he hadn't done since his parents died.

He sobbed.

* * *

**Kat Note: That chapter was hard for me to write. I almost cried at the end. Well I hope you guys liked the chapter. And look very closely at the note Buttercup left Butch. It has a secret message to Butch. If you see and answer it correctly I'll tell you in a PM. Thank you guys for helping me hit three hundred reviews. You guys are awesome. And to give you guys a head's up Blossom and Buttercup make an appearance in the next chapter. Well see ya!**

**And to tomboyday: Yes I saw your review about your birthday and I'm sorry I couldn't update on that day. I've been so busy that I didn't have the time. I hope you can forgive me.  
**


	15. Judgement Day

**Kat Note: Well um... I... I was... Well you see what had happened was...Yeah I got nothing. I am so sorry about the super late update! I've been so busy lately in school because of the Christmas break and teachers are like cramming last minute assignments in and I literally had no time to update. I am really sorry that you guys had to wait so long.**

**And I guess I made the message too easy since most of you got it right... =P  
**

* * *

An Angel's Halo

Chapter 15: Judgement Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

The next day Butch woke up to a wet pillow, having fallen asleep after he sobbed his heart out. He got up and realized he had fallen asleep in his prom clothes. Going to the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. He could still see the faint marking of the eyeliner Buttercup used to write him a message on her first day of school. He smiled. Thinking about the impression she made on Princess. He chuckled to himself. Then he remebered when they came back home and he told her to clean the mirror.

* * *

_"Buuuuutttch do I really had to clean this?"_

_Butch didn't even look up from the laptop when he replied. "Yes." Buttercup groaned as she sprayed the glass cleaner onto the mirror. The eyeliner started to drip. "I hate cleaning!" she whined. "You should of thought of that before you wrote on my mirror." Butch said, still not looking up from the laptop. Buttercup groaned as she started to scrub the mirror in circles, resulting in that one area being covered in black._

_"Buuuuuutttttch! The mirror isn't getting any cleaner." Butch finally closed the laptop (which is still Boomer's by the way) and walked into the bathroom. He looked at Buttercup who was still scrubbing the same place in circles. "That's because all your doing is smearing it." he said. Buttercup crossed her arms as she blew an unruly strand of hair out of her face. "Then you do it." she pouted. Butch shrugged and took the cleaning supplies out of her hands. He sprayed the mirror and started to wipe. Soon the blackness was gone. He turned to her and smirked smugly at her pouting face._

_"That's how you clean a mirror." Butch said. Buttercup grabbed the glass cleaner and sprayed Butch with it. She then took the paper towel and wiped the area on Butch where she sprayed. "There was a mark on you." she stated at his confused look. She then walked out the bathroom.  
_

_Truth is there wasn't really a mark on him, she just wanted to be closer to him.  
_

* * *

Butch sighed as he realized that his imperfect angel was gone. Maybe never to return again. He realized that he couldn't go around moping because things didn't go as planned. His brothers would realize something is wrong and question him about it. He couldn't tell them the truth so he might as well not tell them anything at all.

The brokenhearted teen walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and took a apple. He buit into and scrunched up his face, remembering he didn't like red apples, only the green ones. Butch put the apple on the table and turned on the news.

_"Multimillionaire's, Mr. Morbucks, daughter put into sanatorium for going on a psychotic rampage. Sixteen year old Princess Morbucks was charged with murder for killing Ravyn Madison, age unknown, with a gun at a high school dance. The deranged teen then tried to tell the mental institute that they are a such thing as guardian angels and that the young girl, Ravyn Madison was one. Princess also said that Ravyn was the Angel of Time and she ascended into the heavens after she shot her. The body of Ravyn has not been found and has been believed to have been mutilated and hidden by Princess. Back to you, John."_

Butch muted the TV. He sighed as he rubbed his temples. If only the people actually knew that the what Princess was saying **_was_ **the truth. And that guardian angels _**do** _exist. But he knew that he too would be chucked into the sanatorium if he agreed with Princess. And Princess was raving mad. Then he heard voices.

"Blossom, is that the guy Buttercup fell for?"

... "I don't know, Bubbles, but do you have to be so loud?"

"Sorry..."

Maybe he was mad too...

"We might as well go in. He probably already heard us do to your loud whispering..." the second voice said. A redheaded girl with pink eyes walked into a kitchen. She sat down next to him. She reminded Butch of a female Brick, since she resembled him a lot. Long red hair. Eyes that showed dominance. She had the attitude of a natural-born leader, much like his brother. Next a blond with blue eyes came into the kitchen. Her blond hair put it pigtails gave her a childlike innocence. She reminded him of Boomer. She sat next to the redhead. She stared at Butch intently like she was trying to figure out who he looked like or something.

"What?" Butch finally asked, having the blond looking at him so intently, make him uncomfortable. The blond seemed to snap out of the trance she was and grinned at him. "Hi I'm Bubbles!" she said smiling at him as she offered him her hand. Butch shook it hesitantly as he looked at the redhead who was glaring at Bubbles. "What?" Bubbles asked. The redhead shook her head. She eyed Butch. "Blossom." she said.

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "I'm Bubbles and this is my older sister Blossom. Would you happen by any chance know a Buttercup Utonium?" Bubbles asked sweetly. Butch's eyes widened in realization. These were the sisters who died right in front of Buttercup. "You're Buttercup's sisters!" Butch said. Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other. "So you're the one who stole our dear sister's heart." Bubbles giggled.

"How am I supposed to know if she loves me? All she did was leave me a note in some weird format." Butch sighed. Blossom perked up at the mention of a note. "A note?" she asked. Butch nodded. Go get it!" Blossom said. Butch went upstairs to his room to retrieve the note. When walked back to the kitchen he handed the note to Blossom. The redheaded angel examined the note. She scoffed. "You're really ignorant." she said.

"Hey!" Butch retorted. "Blossom that wasn't very nice." Bubbles scolded. Said girl rolled her eyes. "Bubbles read the note." Blossom said, handing the note to her sisters. Bubbles read over the note. "Wow, you really are ignorant." Bubbles said. Butch glared at the blond that was once on his side.  
"Butch, read the first letter of each line." Blossom instructed.

_**I** am so sorry Butch. I shouldn't have brought you into this world of Angels. I wasn't thinking. I know that you _

_**L**ove me. I wish I could be there with you but I can't cause of the _  
_**O**lder Angel's ruling. I will miss you _  
_**V**ery much and I will think about you _  
_**E**ach and ever day that I am here._

_**Y**ou are handsome and unique in every way. Any girl would be lucky to be with you_  
_**O**verall I hope you live a happy and long life. Don't give it up._  
_**U**nderstood?_

_**~Buttercup Utonium**_

_**I Love You ~Buttercup Utonium  
**_

Butch read over the message over and over again. "She loves me." he said, first in shock, the repeated it with joy. "She loves me!" A grin was etched across Butch's face. "She actually loves me!" Butch couldn't believe it. It was like a dream come true. "But wait... she's gone..." Butch's grin turned upside down. Bubbles pouted.

"It's times like this where I hate the council. This is so romantic but they have to ruin it with their stupid rule." she complained. "Bubbles this isn't one of your romance novels. Love doesn't always prevail no matter how hard we try. I wish that we could change the rules so that Butch and Buttercup could be together but we can't. She's being trialed as we speak." Blossom sighed.

"Trialed?" Butch asked. "Yeah trialed. She broke one of the most sacred rules in the Realm of Angels. She has to be punished." Blossom. Butch stood up outraged. "They're going to chastise her for falling in love?" Butch spat. "Yes." Blossom answered. "And you're going to let them do it? After she died trying to avenge you?" Butch asked. Blossom stood up.

"You don't think I would do something if I could? I'm her older sister! How do you think I feel knowing that my sister has a risk of being sent to Hell for doing something beyond her control?" Blossom hissed, tears threatening to fall from her pink eyes. Blossom wiped her eyes furiously. Butch sighed. "I'm sorry." he said as he sat back down. " I just... I just don't want to see her get hurt." Blossom sat down and looked Butch in the eye and saw the love and worry that showed threw his forest green eyes. She knew that his feelings for her sister was sincere.

"Neither do I."

* * *

Buttercup for the second time in her immortal life stood in front of the Angel Council, being judged. It was Judgment Day and it was time for her to face the punishment for her crime.

"Buttercup Utonium. You stand in front of the court today because you have violated the Black Rule." The crowd gasped in shock. They started to whisper to each other saying things like:

"I knew she shouldn't have been made a Guardian."

"What were they thinking?"

"Filthy Hell's Angel."

Buttercup closed her eyes and tried to ignore the negative comments. But some were so vulgar that she couldn't help but tear up. The Head Angel continued. "You were to receive your Halo the day of this Spring Formal you attended. But that is when you admitted your feelings to your guardee." Buttercup bowed her head. "You were warned before you descended down to the Realm of the Living were you not?"

"Yes, sir."

"Were you or were you not told that you not to fall in love with your guardee?"

"I was sir."

"Then why did you do it Buttercup?"

Buttercup merely shrugged at first not knowing how to answer the question. "Answer me." The Head Angel boomed as Buttercup flinched. "I don't know! Have you never been in love, sir. When you know that you couldn't live without that person? When your heart speeds up whenever your around them? When they can make you smile just by telling the time? They can make you laugh even though you're feeling sad? When you have a nightmare they're there to comfort you? When they can make you forgive them when you thought they did something unforgivable? When you just love them unconditionally and you just can't explain why? That's how I love Butch and I can't... I can't..." Buttercup busted into tears.

"I can't explain why because I know I'm dangerously in love with him." Buttercup whispered. She looked at the crowd to see their faces etched with surprise and maybe... sympathy?

The Head Angel didn't say anything. After a minute's worth of hesitation the hooded figure finally said. "Buttercup Utonium you have violated the Black Rule. You are being sent to Hell. And this time no one can save you." Buttercup started to shake. Deja vu started to take over. Until she heard a voice.

"Oh really?" The voice asked. Buttercup turned around to see Ravyn standing behind her with the traditional Angel of Time dress, her black wings behind her. She had the winged circlet as well. All the angels knelled before her as they murmured, "Angel of Time." She rose her hands, signaling that everyone could stand. "I, however, do not think that this girl should be sent to Hell." Ravyn said.

"Angel of Time, you rarely come to trials." The Head Angel said. "I do as I please." Ravyn replied. She turned to the crowd. "Are you angels saying that this girl should be sent to hell for her black wings? If that is so should I be sent to Hell, because my wings are too black?" Ravyn asked the crowd. The cluster of people began to examine her wings. Ravyn turned to the council.

"I don't understand why this girl should be sent to Hell. She did not have to chance to experience love in her past life. She is but an adolescent. It is not like she was once married and is committing adultery. She should be spared." Ravyn said. The Council seemed to be considering it until a person from the crowd yelled:

"Your only doing this because you are guarding her and her sisters!"

Ravyn turned to the crowd. "Who said that?" she asked. Nobody answered. "Who dare speak to the Angel of Time in that manner?" A bold angel emerged from the mass of angels. "I did. Just admit it. You would have never done this for just some random angel. Your her guardian that's why you're doing this. You nothing but an adolescent yourself, dying when you were seventeen. So you shouldn't go around flaunting around like you're above the rest of us, because you're not. If anything you're below us guardians. So you should just take your pretty little behind out of here and let us handle this."

Ravyn laughed ruefully. "Do you think I wanted to be the Angel of Time? I would much rather been a regular guardian. I was chosen, I didn't volunteer. i was killed so I could become the Angel of Time. Dying was a part of my destiny. I had no choice. I couldn't do anything about it. I knew my destiny since I was turned ten. I knew I was going to die before I turned eighteen. I bet you got to live a long life, dying old am I correct?" She paused when she saw the angel give a brief nod. "So if you're going to say something think about the detail before saying it. Or next time you won't be so lucky." Ravyn's eyes flashed gold causing the angel to gulp. "Now get out of my presence." the angel scurried back into the crowd.

Ravyn turned towards the council once again. "So what is the final ruling?" Ravyn asked. There was a pregnant pause. "She is going to Hell, Angel of Time. This is our final ruling." Buttercup choked on a sob. This was it. This time there was no way out. She was going to Hell and this time there was no way to stop it. "Excuse me?" Ravyn asked outraged. "My apologies, but this is what we've had decided. And you have no say in what goes through the court." A council-member said. "I have a say in everything! I'm the Angel of Time dammit! And been so for four-hundred years!" Ravyn snapped. "I am sorry." The Head Angel said. Ravyn exhaled.

"Hold on. Before you pound the gavel I have to do something. I will be back." And with that Ravyn disappeared.

* * *

Butch was having a great dream. He was with Buttercup.

_"This is a wonderful picnic Butch." Buttercup smiled at him. Butch smirked. "I made it myself." Buttercup gasped. "Really?" she asked. Butch nodded as he opened his mouth as she fed him a chocolate-covered strawberry. He chewed as he swallowed it. He opened his mouth again as she giggled while she fed him the rest. "You know I love you Buttercup." Buttercup nodded. "And I love you too Butch." she answered. Butch leaned towards her as the sun started to set._ _Buttercup leaned towards him as well._ Then he heard someone say, "Butch wake up!... Dammit Butch wake the fuck up!" Then he got slapped.

"Ow! What the hell?" He looked up to see an irritated Angel of Time in front of him. Ravyn glared at him. She was still dressed in her traditional Angel of Time outfit which made her look even more intimidating. "Why are you here Ravyn. More so in my room?" Butch asked, rubbing his eyes. Ravyn's irritation dispersed and turned into worry.

"It's Buttercup." she said. Butch sat up at the mention of his love. "She's in trouble." Ravyn said not giving details. Butch narrowed his eyes. "What kind of trouble." Ravyn bit her bottom lip as she tried to break the news to Butch sympathetically.

"The council's sending her to Hell."

* * *

**Kat Note: Sorry to leave you hanging like that. As I said I apologize for the late update. I promise to update sooner, since I'm on break. And I wanted to give you guys a background about Ravyn and how she became the Angel of Time. I hope you liked the chapter. The links to Ravyn's appearance will be on my profile if you want to know how she looked. And I want to wish you guys Happy Holidays! Smooches!**

**P.S.: Is it weird that I posted this when the world was supposed to end?  
**


	16. Saviors

**Kitty Note: Sup people? Yeah... one word Mid-Terms... kicking my ass right now so I've studying like a mofo. So sorry for the late update. So all lot of you people obviously don't like... wait let me rephrase that, HATE the Elders cause their so mean to Buttercup. Yeah I know they all have sticks up their asses and have many useless rules, but I will let you know that soon the Elders will be out of power and that the story is coming to an end. I have just wrote the last chapter in my notebook and it ends with nineteen chapters. Yes three more chapters after it and the last chapter is just an epilogue. But don't worry there will be a sequel so don't think that the story line is over! Anyway on to the chapter...  
**

**(DO PEOPLE EVEN READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE?!)**

* * *

An Angel's Halo

Chapter 16: Have A Little Faith

Disclaimer: I will not ever own my childhood heroes, the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

Butch sat up on the bed. "They're sending her to Hell right now?" Butch asked, horrified. Ravyn shook her head. "Not right now, I managed to pospone the ceremony. But I need you and Buttercup's sisters to come to the Heavens with me." Ravyn said. Butch looked at Ravyn with curious eyes. "Don't you have to be dead to go to the Heavens?" he asked. "Technically yes." Ravyn answered.

An image of Ravyn with a giant machete in her hands, cackling evilly popped up in Butch's mind. He gulped. Ravyn seeming to know what he was thinking face palmed. "I'm not going to kill you, you imbecile. I'm just going to extract the living part of you from your body." she explained. Butch seemed to calm down a bit when she said that. His eyes then narrowed. "Where you going to put it?" he asked.

"In this pouch." Ravyn answered, holding a silver pouch with an image of an hourglass on it.

"Let me hold it when you extract the living part of me in it."

"Do you really not trust me that much?"

"With my life? No."

"Gee I love you too Butch."

"I know right? I'm so lovable!"

"I was being sarcastic..."

"..."

"Okay standing here talking isn't going to do anything for Buttercup. Now lie back down and take off your shirt." Ravyn ordered. Butch looked at Ravyn with a freaked out expression. "Not like that! I need to locate your soul." Ravyn sighed. Butch nodded as he took off the black muscle shirt he was wearing and lied down on his bed. Ravyn put her hands on his chest. Butch shivered at her cold touch on his bare chest.

"_Manufesto_." Ravyn murmured as she closed her eyes. A faint green light revealed itself on Butch's chest, seeming to be inside his skin. "Is that supposed to be there?" Butch questioned, nervously. Ravyn opened one eye to glare at him. "Don't question my authority, I know what I'm doing." she said sharply. Butch obeyed the order.

"_Iter_." The green light traveled up Butch's esophagus and came out of his mouth. Ravyn opened the silver pouch and the sparkling, swirling forest green dust came into it. Butch watched as his living element left his body and sank into the silver pouch. He then took notice of the changes of his body. His skin was now pale rather than the tan he had. His body temperature seemed to have dropped to zero since his hands were as cold as Ravyn's. He walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He took note that around his pupils were white like Ravyn's and Buttercup's.

She grabbed Butch's hand and put the pouch in his hand. "Do not lose this." she said. Butch nodded. Ravyn turned and motioned Butch to follow. "We have to find Blossom and Bubbles." she said. Butch trailed after the Angel of Time. "Ravyn?" Butch asked. "Hmm?" Butch scratched the back of his neck. "What colour was Buttercup's live thingy?" he asked, curiously.

Ravyn stopped and chuckled. "Now that I think about it, hers was green as well. Lime green." She then walked out of the room. Butch grinned. "So we are meant to be together." he said to himself. Minutes later, Bubbles and Blossom were in his room. "So we need to go now?" Bubbles asked. Blossom face palmed. "No tomorrow Bubbles." she said. "But the trial is today." Bubbles said, confused. Everybody in the room face palmed at her naivety. Blossom then looked at Butch. "Butch! Suicide is never the answer!" she cried. Bubbles covered her mouth. "Butch took his own life to be with Buttercup! It's so romantic!" Bubbles teared up.

Butch face palmed. "I didn't commit suicide." he deadpanned. Blossom looked at him. "Then how are you... dead?" she asked. "I took the living element out of his body so he could come to the trial." Ravyn answered. The two sisters looked at her curiously but said no more. "Are you guys ready?" Ravyn asked. Everyone nodded. As the stepped onto the balcony Butch realized something. "Wait!" he said. Everybody looked at him.

"I don't know how to fly..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"And here I thought is was something important." Blossom commented. Butch glared at her. "Well I'm sorry that I've only been dead for ten minutes and didn't learn how to fly." Butch retorted. "Blossom don't be mean." Bubbles scolded. Blossom scoffed. "All you have to do is think of a happy moment, spread your wings and fly." Bubbles explained, adding a little twirl at the end of her sentence. "Did you really have to make it sound like gumdrops and unicorns?" Butch asked. Bubbles shrugged. "As far-fetched as it might sound, that is how its done." Ravyn said. Butch face-palmed. "This is so girly." he groaned.

"Do it or you'll be left here with no way to insert your living form back into your body."

"Happy moment, happy moment, happy moment..."

Butch was thinking of the happiest moment of his life. Then he got. The day of the spring formal when he kissed Buttercup. That was the happiest moment of his life. He felt as his wings spread from his wings. He looked at the three angels in his room. Blossom and Bubbles looked surprised as Ravyn just smirked. "Just as I thought." The eldest angel said. "What do you mean by that?" Butch asked, not being able to see his wings. Blossom walked him to a mirror. "Look at your wings Butch." she told him. He looked at his wings and his forest green eyes widened. "They're the same as..." his voice watered up as he choked up.

Ravyn came over and laid her hands on his shoulders. "Buttercup's." she finished. She squeezed both of his shoulders. "But what I noticed is that your wings are the opposite. Your left one is black and the right one is black. Buttercup's left is white and her right is black. This shows that you two are two halves meant to be together. And no matter what the council says, you'll always have my blessing." Ravyn whispered to him, kissing his cheek in a motherly way. Butch sniffled and hugged Ravyn. She was like the mother he never had. Ravyn was shocked but hugged him back anyway.

"Alright Butch, we have to go. I can't stall the trial forever." Butch nodded. The four angels stood on the balcony and took off in the night sky to save the one person they all deeply cared about.

* * *

Buttercup stood in front of the council, waiting for Ravyn's return. Whatever "secret weapon" she had better be good. She didn't want to be sent... _there_. As she was thinking this a golden staircase appeared and one by one four angels emerged. Bubbles came up first, looking at Buttercup with such caring eyes. Blossom came next and she looked at Buttercup with her regular stoic eyes. But behind her stoic facade, Buttercup saw worry. The next thing surprised Buttercup the most. Butch was coming up the stairs and he was an angel just like the rest of them. Ravyn came up last and she looked at Buttercup with motherly eyes. She glared at the council.

"Alright I want them to be able to testify for Buttercup's defense." Ravyn demanded. She reminded Buttercup of an angry mother defending her kids. Her mouth twitched upward into a smile. "Why should we?" The council asked in the same demanding tone. "Because I'm older than all of you put together and you should respect your elders." Was Ravyn's comeback. The Council started to murmur among themselves. "Fine, they may testify, but that doesn't meant that we will change our minds about this... girl." The Head Angel replied. He said girl will such disgust, Buttercup cringed.

Then Buttercup brought her attention to Butch. Why was here? He didn't... Oh my gosh. Buttercup inwardly groaned. "Dammit Butch, didn't I tell you not to commit suicide in my note?" She scolded him as the angels began to set up the court. Butch face palmed. "Why does everyone think I committed suicide?" he whined to no one in particular. Buttercup didn't have a chance to answer since they had started the testimonies. Blossom was first.

"I understand that Buttercup was a bit of a rebel when we were alive. She got in trouble a lot. Sometimes with the police. But I don't think that you should hold that against her because we lost our parents at a young age by the same person who killed us. I think that was part of the reason that she was such a troublemaker when we were alive. I know that she lacked attention too. People hardly gave her as much attention as they gave Bubbles and I. We were practically showered with it as she was left in the dark." Buttercup started to see Blossom's eyes water. Blossom then looked at Buttercup and her pink eyes showed two strong emotions. Guilt and Regret. Blossom continued. "This caused her to do bad things to get attention. I wish I did something about when I could, but I didn't. I left her in the dark. I didn't want to get involved with such things. I wanted to keep my good girl reputation. But if I just did something before, even the day before we died, she probably wouldn't be in this predicament. We wouldn't be here right now. Shit," This was the first time Buttercup heard Blossom curse. The redhead on the stand was now crying waterfalls, but she kept her voice steady.

"We could still be alive right now. So if anything you should be sending me to Hell, not my sister Buttercup. Thank you for your time, and I hope you change your minds on where you're sending Buttercup." Blossom walked off the stand leaving the Court in silence. "Next is Bubbles Utonium." Bubbles who was crying because of Blossom's testimony walked to the stand.

"Wow. I have to say that I didn't expect that from my older sister Blossom. I don't think I can top that, but I have to agree with her. Blossom and I were showered with all the attention while Buttercup didn't get any. I wish that this didn't happen. Buttercup was such a nice person. When we were nine, I had a nightmare and she let me sleep with her in her bed. For our tenth birthday, she gave me my purple octopus that I named Octi. I remember when we first entered high school, she defended me from the bullies. Yeah Buttercup was a rebel and got into a lot of trouble. And when I say a lot, I mean _a lot_. But her badness is equaled with her goodness. I think that is why her wings resulted in the way that they did. I don't think that you should punish her for it. So please, please don't send her there. _Please_." Bubbles wiped her eyes and walked to the stand.

"Butch Jojo."

Butch walked by Buttercup. They met each other's eyes. Butch gave her a reassuring smile. Buttercup gave more of a nervous one. "Hey everybody. Yeah I'm the one who fell in love Buttercup. But I have to say she is a good girl. I have to admit, when you guys first sent her to me, I thought she was a bitch." Buttercup glared at him and he gave out a nervous chuckle. "I mean she is a troublemaker, but that's her personality. But as you get to know her, the more she grows on you. She's like mushrooms, the warmer it gets the more they grow." Buttercup glared at him again. He sighed "Alright I'm not really good with words, but the bottom line is, is that you shouldn't send her to Hell. I mean sending her to Hell for falling in love is ridiculous. Falling in love is something that you can't avoid, as much as you try not to. I saw it in her eyes how hard she tried not to fall, but she fell anyway. Falling in love should be a blessing, it shouldn't be punished. I know that I never met someone like her, and I probably won't ever again. I don't know if I could live with myself knowing that she was in Hell because of me. So if you guys can find it in your hearts, even if you have to dig really, really, really, really, really, really, _really_-"

"Butch!" Buttercup yelled at him. He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah sorry. **_Really_ **deep down to understand her, I don't think that you would send her to Hell, because nobody is that cruel. Besides serial killers, and murderers, and-"

"Butch!" Buttercup yelled again. Butch smirked. "Sorry off topic again. Thank you for your time." he said as he stepped down from the stand. He took his stand next to Buttercup. "Ravyn Madison, would you like to testify?" one of the announcers asked. Ravyn crossed her arms. "If I do, I'll end up cursing out the council." Ravyn stated. The announcer laughed nervously. "I guess I'll take that as a no." he said. The announcer then turned to the Council. "What is your decision now?"

The Council stayed silent. Buttercup was shaking. Butch noticed this and took Buttercup's hand in his. Buttercup looked at him. He nodded. She took a deep breath. Blossom and Bubbles were standing next to each other and they both stared intently at the council, awaiting an answer. Ravyn kept her cool demeanour but on the inside she was just as nervous as anyone.

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. Ravyn, Blossom, and Bubbles were now standing around Buttercup and Butch. Ravyn stood in front of the group, as if she was guarding her young. She was staring the council down as she waited for the final answer.

"Our decision is..."

* * *

**(Kitty Note: Aww you thought I was going to stop it there didn't you. Ha trolled ^_^.)**

* * *

"Our decision is that you, Buttercup Utonium, will **not** be sent to Hell." The group took a second to process this, and when they did they cheered and jumped with joy. The group hugged Buttercup as she was crying with joy.

"In addition to this, we will abolish the black rule." This just made them happier. "Buttercup you're safe!" Blossom cried. Buttercup nodded. The middle child walked up to her older sister. "Blossom, what you said at the stand. That was-" Blossom cut off her sister with a hug. Buttercup's eyes widened as she heard her sister cry. "Buttercup I was so worried about you." the redhead whispered. "Buttercup, I love you so much. Don't scare me like this again." Blossom said. Buttercup slowly hugged her sister back. "I love you too Bloss." she whispered to her. A couple of seconds later, Blossom finally let her go. She smiled at her as she let Bubbles hug her. Bubbles practically glomped her.

"Oh Buttercup we were so scared. We didn't want you to be sent there. We're so happy that you're alright." Bubbles sobbed. Buttercup hugged her younger sister back. "I'm glad that I wan't sent there too Bubs." Bubbles squeezed her and finally let her go. Ravyn gave Buttercup a hug. "I am so glad that you're okay. Let's hope something like this doesn't happen again, alright?" Buttercup nodded. Ravyn stepped to the side and Butch was standing waiting for his turn. Butch picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm glad you're staying here in heaven." he said. Buttercup nodded. She gave Butch a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for being here for me." she told him. Butch smiled. "I'll do anything for you, I'm hopelessly in love with you, Buttercup Utonium." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. She laid her head on his chest. "And I'm hopelessly in love with you, Butch Jojo." she whispered to him. Butch put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. He leaned down and kissed her. Buttercup responded instantly. Ravyn smiled. "Now that's a love story." she said to herself. An arm snaked around her waist. "But not as good as ours." a male voice said to her. She smiled. "Not even close, Alexander." she said to him as Alexander brought his lips to hers.

The Head Angel cleared his throat. The couples ended their kiss. "The Utoniums are to stay in heaven for some classified business that requires three months time. Angel of Time you are to escort Mr. Jojo back to Earth. Then you are to report back here to initiate the process." he announced. Ravyn nodded. She gave Alexander one last kiss and headed towards the group of teenagers. She smiled at them, like she knew something they didn't. "Butch I need the pouch." she said. Butch handed the silver pouch to her. She opened it. She did a couple of hand signs and then said, "_Dimmite_."

The green element returned to Butch's body and he was turned back human. Through his eyes, the heavens were fading into golden dust. The only one staying the same was Ravyn. He looked at Buttercup, and then to Ravyn who nodded. He went and hugged Buttercup. "I'll miss you." he said to her. "I'll miss you too Butch." she said. He closed his eyes as he held her in his arms. He felt her fading away. "I love you..." Was the last thing she said to him before she completely faded away. When he opened his eyes, he was once again in his room with Ravyn. She smiled at him. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." Ravyn assured him. He nodded. She gave Butch one last hug. While she did, she slipped something in his hand. It was an hourglass.

"If you need anything, anything at all, just flip it and I'll come." she said. She chuckled to herself. "I kinda adopted the Utoniums and you as my children, so..." Butch cut her off with a hug. "Thank you... Mum." he wold Ravyn. The Angel's eyes widened. She closed her eyes as she hugged her 'child' back. "You're welcome son." she said. She kissed Butch's forehead. "If you need anything just flip it over." she repeated. Butch nodded. She stepped onto the balcony. "I'll see you in three months." she said to him as she flew into the dawn sky, back to the heavens. Butch watched her as his eyes watered. He finally knew what it felt like.

He finally knew what it felt like to have a mother.

* * *

**Kitty Note: So I decided to make Ravyn a motherly figure towards the Puffs and Ruffs. I decided it made sense since I made her protective towards them. So tomorrow is my birthday so I won't be on at all and I might update again on Sunday to make up for the wait. Two more chapters after this. Sadness... but happiness cuz MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!**

**Also I am thinking about making a new Greens story called Karaoke. Here's the Summary.**

Butch walks into a club to see a beautiful girl with a voice of an angel singing there. He finds out that the girl works there and performs everyday. Going there becomes an everyday routine as he starts to fall for the girl. But he doesn't even know her name. When he finds out who the girl is will he keep his feelings or will they fade?

**Yeah so I might change the summary when I post it but I think it's a good idea. Tell me what you think! Should I post it or not. If you have any ideas for it be free to tell me them. So that's all the announcements. Peace out people!**


	17. An Angel's Return

Kitty Note: Hehehe yeah... um... I updated? Please don't kill meh! ! I'm sorry! You guys didn't deserve such a late update so without further ado I present you with this chapter!

* * *

An Angel's Halo

Chapter 17: An Angel's Return

Disclaimer: Yeah... I don't the Powerpuff Girls...

* * *

It's been three month since Buttercup's trial. Three months since Butch was able to save the love of his life from a life doomed with pain and darkness. And unfortunately another three months of school for Butch and the rest of the Rowdyruff Boys.

Sure it's been easier without the crazy banshee of a girl but Butch couldn't help but miss his female counterpart. Of course the day when she comes back into his life is growing nearer, Butch can be rather impatient when it comes to times like this. And especially since today at ten o'five will be the exact time of which he returned to earth after saving Buttercup from her cruel faith. Wouldn't that mean she would be coming back today? Oh how Butch wished Ravyn gave him an exact date of which the angels were returning.

Butch took a deep breath, realizing that he was stressing himself out more than he had to. He threw away the brush that he had been squeezing until it had broke in half, and grabbed another one. He carefully brushed his hair making it look presentable, but still look messy, completing his "Bad Boy" look that he and his brothers all sported. Butch looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. "Now that is one sexy beast." he said to himself, slipping on his black leather jacket.

"Butch quit looking at yourself in the mirror and hurry up beofre we leave you!" His older brother by default, Brick yelled at him, his patience for his sibling obviously wearing thin. Butch sighed before running a hand through his unkempt hair. "I'm coming Brick, don't get your panties in a twist." Butch replied, smirking when he heard an impatient sigh from the staircase. "Will you just hurry up?" Brick asked, letting out an exasperating sigh. Butch walked out of his room, the smirk still plastered onto his face. "I'm ready." he said as his redheaded brother glared at him.

"Let's just go before we're late." Brick grumbled, putting on his favourite red snapback(1) on his head. Boomer was sitting on the porch playing Subway Surfers as the two brothers walked outside. "Well it's about time you guys got out here. I hate my and Butch's car being in the shop." Boomer complained. "Well it's not like I like having to drive you two to and from school." Brick snapped at the youngest brother, already being in a bad mood because of Butch. Boomer sensing the brooding redhead's mood put up his hands in defeat as he followed him to the car.

The car ride was silent since Brick was PMS-ing again, Butch had put his headphones in and Boomer was trying to beat someone by the name of Bubbles, who has the highest score of Subway Surfers in Townsville. When the boys pulled up on school grounds they were immediately bombarded by fangirls who were yelling random, provocative things to them as usual.

"Butch, will you have my babies?"

"Brick, I will sleep with you for free!"

"Boomer, show us your big D!"

All the boys shuddered inwardly at the comments being shouted at them. Many of them were more... explicit. The boys quickly got to their homeroom to avoid the screaming banshees from Hell. Sadly there was more in their homeroom waiting for them. "We've been waiting for you.' they giggled, closing in on the boys. Then the bell rung, to the boys delight. The girls who were in the homeroom took their seats. Others quickly ran out, so they wouldn't be late to their homeroom.

Mr. Choate stood up. "Class today we will be having three new students in this class. So be kind and whatever else I'm supposed to say in this situation." The teacher took his seat and went back on his computer. And this is why everybody loves Mr. Choate. He does absolutely nothing. There was a knock on the door. "That must be the new students. Come on in girls."

The first girl to walk in was a redhead. He hair colour was almost the same as Brick's and was in a high ponytail that went to her knees. She was wearing a white button-up shirt with a pint sweater vest over it. She wore a red pleated skirt and baby pink knee highs. On her feet were a pair of red converse. On her head was a small red ribbon to hold up her ponytail. When she analyzed the class people took notice of her pink eyes. The way she held herself screamed confidence and leadership and Brick couldn't help but take notice to her. And Brick never takes notice to any girl.

The next girl to walk in was a blonde. She looked like the stereotypical blonde with blue eyes. She had her hair in two pig tails down to mid back. Her outfit consisted of a baby blue sundress that came down to a little bit above her knees. She had cutoff blue jean jacket that stopped above the curve of her sides. On her feet were a pair of cute blue moccasins. The girl walked into the class with a bubbly feel to her step. She adjusted the blue tote that she carried on her shoulder. Boomer couldn't help but smile when the girl smiled brightly t the class.

The last girl that walked in caused Butch to catch his breath. Her raven black hair was cut into shaggy layers that went to her lower back. She was wearing the simplest outfit of the three which consisted of a black tank top and skinny jeans. She wore a lime green Invader's Zim hoodie over the tank top, which she left open. She wore lime green knee high converse with black and green laces. She scanned the room with her light green eyes for one person. When she found him her heart fluttered slightly.

"Class these are the new students. Girls will you introduce yourselves." Mr Choate prompted. The redhead went first.

"My name is Blossom Utonium. I am the oldest of my sisters. I hope that we can go through the school year without any problems and may become friends." And with that she stepped back. Brick could tell he was going to have fun with this uptight girl. The blond went next almost jumping with excitement.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium. I'm the youngest but not by much since we're triplets." Everybody sweatdropped. The three looked nothing alike. But then again look at the Rowdyruff Boys... Bubbles continued. "I really hope that I make friends with all of you!" The blond sent the classs another bright smile and she locked eyes with Boomer, who smiled back at her. She blushed. Bubbles took a step back and the brunette went up next. She sighed at all the eyes on her.

"Well I guess it's my turn then. Well I'm Buttercup Utonium. I guess you can call me the middle child. I really don't care if I make friends with half of you since I can tell I won't like." Buttercup then locked eyes with Butch and she smiled a wide grin. "And I have an amazing boyfriend by the mname of Butch Jojo. So tough luck bitches!" Butch grinned as he jumped out of his seat and bolted towards Buttercup. He hugged and kissed her.

"I missed you." he murmured against her lips. Buttercup smirked. "How much?" he asked. "A lot." he answered. "I missed you too." she murmured to him and pecked him on the lips.

"Uh PDA."

Butch turned around to see his mother figure standing at the door, smirking. She was wearing a pair of purple skinny jeans and a black tank top. She was wearing a similar jacket to Bubbles but hers was purple. On her feet were a pair of purple low-rise converse. Her layered raven-coloured hair was in a mid-ponytail with her usual bangs framing her face and one covering her left eye. He purple eyes were taunting the young couple before her.

"Mommy!" Butch released Buttercup and ran towards Ravyn, who he engulfed into a hug. "I missed you too, Mom." he said squeezing Ravyn more. "Aw, I missed you too, Butch." she said to him, stroking his hair. Butch tried his best not to cry at the motherly affection he received, since he hasn't received it before in his life. Butch let go of Ravyn and she smiled at him.

"Dude, Butch's mum is fucking hot. I don't care how old she is, I'd tap that in a heart beat." A tick mark appeared above her forehead. She turned around and smiled sickeningly sweet. "Which one of you said that?" she asked. Everybody pointed to brunette. He gulped as the angry mother marched up to the boy. "By tapping me, do you mean fucking me?" she asked. Everybody looked at the women who looked like a teenager in surprise at her choice of words. The boy nodded meekly.

Ravyn lifted up a purse (that she didn't have when she walked in...) and preceded to hit the boy with it. "You."

_Hit. _

"Will."

_Hit. _

"Not."

_Hit. _

"Talk."

_Hit._

"About."

_Hit._

"Me."

_Hit._

"Like."

_Hit._

"That."

_Hit._

"Do."

_Hit._

"You."

_Hit._

"Understand?"

_Hit._

Ravyn looked at the boy who merely nodded. She blew a loose strand of hair that had fallen in her face. She turned to Butch and smiled, which made everybody sweatdrop. "You guys be good. Call me if you need anything. Oh and call me if you get in a fight, you might need me." she said on her way out, stopping to kiss Butch on the cheek. "Bye children!" And with that she left.

The class sat in an awkward silence for a minute until the boy said:

"Butch, I think I'm in love with your mum."

Then the bell rang.

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventful.. Butch and Buttercup stuck to each other like glue. They even introduced each other's siblings. Bubbles and Boomer hit it off quickly but Brick and Blossom clashed because of their over-empowering personalities. But you could tell that they liked each other. Or at least could stand each other.

"Buttercup I want to take you somewhere." he said as they were walking home. Buttercup looked at him. "Where?" she asked. Butch smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out." he said, chuckling when he say Buttercup's pouting face. "And to make your situation worse, you have to wear this blindfold." The female groaned as she put the blindfold on.

"This better be good Butch." she murmured as Butch tied the blindfold. "Oh it will be." _I hope._ Butch picked Buttercup up bridal style. "Now onward!" he said, making Buttercup laugh.

It took about thirty minutes for Butch and Buttercup to get to their destination. When Butch set her down, Buttercup began to take the blindfold off. "No you can't take it off, only I can." Butch said. Buttercup lowered her hands and pouted. "Hurry up!" she whined. Butch couldn't help but laugh at the childish dispaly. "Hold your horses woman, just give me a sec." Buttercup did an over-exaggerated sigh. "Fine." she said.

"Now that wasn't necessary." he said.

"It was for me."

"Of course it was."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing love."

Butch approached Buttercup and slowly removed the blindfold. Buttercup gasped at the sight before her. They were by a clear water river in the woods with a picnic set up for two. She turned to Butch, her eyes turning misty. "You did all of this for me?" she asked. Butch nodded. "Do you... like it?" he asked, uncertainly. Buttercup glomped him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I love it!" She shrieked, giving him a sloppy kiss. Butch grinned. "I'm glad you love it." he said.

Buttercup jumped down and ran towards the picnic with Butch closely behind her. They sat down on the blanket and Butch took sandwiches out of the basket. He handed one to Buttercup. She took it and began unwrapping it. "So Butch, what's the occasion?" Buttercup asked, food still her mouth. Butch suddenly tensed and Buttercup looked concerned. "Is everything alright?" she asked. Butch nodded.

"What I can't do something for my girlfriend?" Butch asked, shakily, as if he was nervous. Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "Not without a motive." she said. Butch sighed in defeat. "Alright so I did all of this for this moment." Butch got down on one knee as he pulled out a box. Buttercup's eyes widened as they started to water.

"Buttercup, I've never met someone like you. You're funny, talented and beautiful. When you smile it feels like the whole world lights up. I've never met a girl that's made me feel this way. I believe that we were destined to meet, whether it was under our circumstances or in another life. I'm so glad I met you. I love you so much, so I have only four words to say to you right now.

Will you marry me?"

* * *

(K/N: Nahh I'll keep going.)

* * *

Buttercup was, for once in her life, speechless. Butch had just proposed to her. "But, we're still in school." Buttercup said. "We're graduating in a couple months. And besides we don't have to get married right away. We can wait until your ready." Butch made Buttercup lok at him. "And I don't think I can go off into the real world, knowing that I didn't have you as mine and mine only." he whispered to her. Buttercup wiped her tears.

"Yes." she said.

Butch looked at her in shock. "Yes?" he asked again. Buttercup nodded as more tears flowed down her cheeks. "Yes." she repeated and this time it went through Butch's head. "I'm going to be your husband!" Butch exclaimed, overjoyed. He stood up. Buttercup stood up as well. "And I'm going to be your wife!" she shrieked.

"I'm going to be your husband!"

"And I'm going to your wife!"

Buttercup tackled Butch and they both fell back on the grass. They looked at the orangish coloured sky. Butch snaked his arm around her waist and Buttercup snuggled into his chest. Butch kissed her forehead and he slid the ring onto Buttercup's finger.

"I love you Buttercup."

"I love you too Butch."

And they two laid there in each other's embrace, watching the sunset.

* * *

Kitty Note: One more chapter after this. T-T I can't believe it's almost over. But there is a sequel coming out so keep watch for that. And also this chapter is dedicated to **ROC95** just because he's awesome and been with me from the very beginning. I wuv you Roro! :3


	18. An Angel's Time

Kitty Note: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It's the last chapter! It came fast! I want to thank all of you who favourited, followed, and reviewed for this story. You guys were my inspiration to keep writing. I thank you all for following me on this eleven month journey to finish this story. I could not have done it without all of you. This chapter is for all of you guys.

* * *

An Angel's Halo

Chapter 18: An Angel's Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls...

* * *

_A Year Later..._

Not much happened in the past year. The girls and boys graduated, Brick and Blossom at the top of the class. The angels and the boys grew very close. Bubbles and Boomer started dating a month after knowing each other, since they found out they had so much in common. It took Brick and Blossom a little longer because of their headstrong personalities.

Butch and Buttercup were still very much in love with each other. They were still engaged and no matter how much girls tried to come in between them, they still prevailed. Many wondered how long this would last. The siblings of the two knew that it would last forever if it could. The angels and the boys were sitting on the beach shore enjoying a magnificent sunset.

"This is beautiful." Bubbles said to Boomer, who hummed in agreement while watching the star disappear under the sea. Buttercup snuggled into Butch's chest and he kissed her forehead. "I've always loved sunsets." she said to him. "Really now?" he asked. Buttercup nodded. "The blend of colours are amazing. It's like only nature can put the perfect blends of colours together." she said. Butch nodded.

"Buttercup, where did Blossom and Brick go?" Bubbles asked, the said girl shrugged in response. Butch groaned. "Please don't tell me they went back to the hotel room." he said. Bubbles cocked her head to side as Boomer groaned in disgust. "Why is that a bad thing?" The naive blond asked. The Greens looked at Boomer expectantly, who blushed. "Well you see Bubs, uh... you know when people love each other very much, they decide to do something that brings babies into this world." Boomer hesitantly explained. Bubbles blushed ten shades of red. "Oh." Was all she said.

Butch and Buttercup on the other hand began to laugh. "Nice explanation." Butch snickered. Boomer glared at his older brother. "Shut up!" he said. Butch feigned shock. "How could you say that to your dear _older _brother?" he asked, putting emphasis on the word older. "You're only older than me by four minutes!" Boomer cried in defense. Butch smirked. "But I'm still older." he said. Boomer let out a battle cry and tackled Butch into the sand. The two brothers than began to wrestle.

Buttercup scoffed. "So much for a romantic evening." she said sarcastically. Bubbles giggles at the comment. "Leave them alone Buttercup, they're boys." she said. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "We leave for ten minutes to get us some ice cream and we come back to see two dumb asses fighting in the sand." A voice behind them sighed. Butch and Boomer stopped wrestling to see their oldest brother facepalming himself. They stopped, stood up, and brushed the sand off of themselves. The Reds sat down in the sand and handed out the ice cream.

Blossom looked at her sisters with a sad expression on her face. _'They seem so happy here.'_ she thought as she watched them laugh at Boomer who got his face smashed into his ice cream cone by Butch._ 'It's a pity that this is the last night.'_ The redheaded girl looked at her strawberry ice cream with sudden distaste. Brick who noticed this, draped his arm around her shoulders. "You alright, Bloss?" he asked. Blossom who noticed she was glaring at her ice cream with so much hatred, it started melting. She quickly put on a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said. Brick looked at her doubtfully. "Ya sure? You know you can tell me anything." Brick said, hoping to get her to say more. Blossom nodded. "I'm fine, Brick. Let's just... Let's just enjoy this night like it's our last!" Blossom said enthusiastically. But on the inside she felt like crying because she knew it was their last for a long time.

The crew decided to retire to the hotel room when Butch accidentally set his beach towel on fire while they were making s'mores. While the group was about the head to bed, Blossom pulled her sisters aside. "What is it Blossom?" Bubbles asked, concern lacing her voice. "Yeah, I'm tired." Buttercup complained, stifling a yawn. Blossom looked down. "Buttercup, Bubbles..." Blossom stopped for a moment, trying to find a nice way to state the situation.

"Bloss..." Buttercup said, now looking wide awake, looking at the oldest with concerned eyes. "What's wrong?" Blossom couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears flowed down her porcelain skin. "Ravyn contacted me last month. This is our last day on earth. We have to go back to the Heavens to complete our metamorphosis." Blossom choked out. Buttercup and Bubbles looked at Blossom with shock. Bubbles baby blue eyes began to water.

"Blossom why didn't you tell us sooner?" Buttercup asked, trying to remain calm. She had to keep her composure for her sisters' sake. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you guys to keep worrying about it." Blossom confessed. Bubbles engulfed Blossom in a hug. "You shouldn't keep these kind of things from us! It was probably eating you from the inside!" Bubbles cried. Blossom returned the hug. "I know, I'm sorry." Blossom said. "What time do we leave?" Buttercup asked. "At sunrise." Blossom answered.

"We have to tell the boys." Bubbles said. Blossom nodded. "There's no need." A voice said at the door. The girls looked in the direction to see the boys with sad smiles on their faces. "Y-You heard?" Blossom asked. Brick nodded. "Although I wish you would of told us earlier, I see the reason in your decision to keep it a secret." Brick said to Blossom, who smiled in return.

"So i guess this is our last night together." Boomer said. The girls nodded. "Well I think this calls for a movie night." Buttercup nodded. "I call first pick!" She yelled. "No I'm the oldest!" Blossom denied. "But I'm older than you Blossom." Brick smirked.

"No fair..."

And so the night when on with Brick picking the first movie.

* * *

"So I guess this is it." Butch said the next morning to Buttercup. "I guess so." Buttercup agreed. Butch engulfed the said girl in a hug, snuggling into her raven-coloured hair. "I'll miss you." he said, a knot forming in his throat. Buttercup felt one forming in hers too. "I promise I'll be back." she said to him. Butch squeezed her tighter. "You better." he whispered. "But in the mean time, promise you won't cheat on me." she said to him, blurting the words before she could stop them. Butch looked at her.

"That is something I'll never do." He said, all seriousness evident in his voice. "Promise?" Buttercup asked. "Promise." Butch said, lacing his pinky around hers. He then pulled her into a kiss. Buttercup wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"Buttercup!"

Buttercup from the kiss and looked at her sisters, who were standing in front of a golden staircase. "Well that's my ride." she said jokingly. Butch smiled and pecked her on the lips one last time. "I love you, Buttercup." he said. Buttercup smiled. "I love you too, Butch." she said. Her sisters yelled her name again. "I'm coming!" she replied. "Goodbye, Butch." she said. He released his grasp on her. "Goodbye, Buttercup." he said. The angel turned around and ran towards the stairs. Her and her sisters began to walk up it. Butch watched every step.

Buttercup turned around to see Butch watching her. She smiled and waved to him, and he waved back. She turned around and continued walking. Butch sighted as he say her shrinking in size. He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. The last thing he say of her was her engagement ring reflecting from the sunrise.

That moment was when Butch and his brothers said to themselves that they would wait forever until their angels came back. They would not look at another girl. They would forever stay committed to their angels.

But how long is forever?

* * *

Kitty Note: And yes I ended the story with a question. Sue me. I hope you guys liked this story as much as I liked writing. I want to thank you guys all for staying with me for this journey. I already have the first chapter of the sequel done, so keep a look out for it. It's called **An Angel's Wish.** I will be introducing new characters that I didn't mention in this story. You are free to guess to see who the characters are. And they are not OC's.

As for people who have read or seen the story **Forbidden** on my profile, yes I know it has been on Hiatus for almost a year. It's a Reds story and it's about Angels and Vampires. I'm thinking of picking it up again while I write An Angel's Wish. I usually don't like writing two stories at a time but for this I'll make an exception. Please tell me what you guys think about that.

There has been almost **20,000** views for this story! I can tell you all, I never expected it to be so popular. I want to thank all **89** people who favourited the story and the **98** people who alerted it. I also wanted to thank all who have reviewed so much that got me over **400** reviews. I love you all and this story would have never made it this far without all of you! I hope to see you all for the sequel. Bye! ;)


End file.
